New CLique
by leprechaunlady
Summary: Clique in highschool. With a few newbies in the mix! Told in OC boys perspective. **NOT INTERACTIVE**
1. 1st day

**Jesse POV**

Beep Beep Beep.

My alarm wouldn't shut up; no matter how many pillows I threw at it. I rolled out of bed and noticed it was still dark out. Great… Now what? A pair of swim shorts caught my eye and I put them on and walked down my dad's mansion into the basement where the pool was located. After a couple laps, it was time to get ready for my first day at a new place.

I went to my closet and noticed that the cleaner had done all my laundry… perfectly. Except, none of it was my clothes. Mine were still in boxes in the attic. Dad asked for my measurements a couple weeks ago when he found out I was coming to stay with him and had an assistant or someone pick some stuff out.

I grabbed a light pink Ralph Lauren polo and some Navy Chinos. As I studied myself in the mirror, I was almost embarrassed at how Preppy I looked. A kid from Boston should not be wearing this suburban, blue-blooded attire. At least I looked the same underneath them. My warm brown eyes were still there, along with my buzzed dirty blond hair and my naturally tan skin. Most of all I still had my smile.

I know it sounds cheesy, but the dimpled, white smile is literally a phone number magnet. Even my front teeth overlapping a little, add an endearing quality to my general appearance.

I wasn't the tallest guy, about 6'1" or 6'2", but I had a fit body. Not the kind like Ronnie from Jersey shore with muscles bulging out of my clothes, but I had lean and well defined muscle, so I was okay with it.

This is my first day at this school. I am from Boston and my dad is a governor from New York. Mom and Dad got married right after college, but they divorced 3 years later when my dad realized how pathetic it was that he was arrived to a waitress when he was in Yale law school. Especially since she was half Mexican and all (hence the tan skin).

I've lived in Boston with my mom all my life, seeing my dad at Thanksgiving, Labor Day and other "American Holidays". Dad paid for my whole life. I guess that and the fact that he remarried and had 3 girls left Mom feeling low. She started to depend more and more on alcohol and now I am moving in with my dad in New York, with a new mom and 3 new younger sisters, as my real mom checks in and out of rehab every other week.

I put on my new "Preppy" clothes, which apparently is what everyone wears here and googled the rules of Lacrosse, the "it" sport. Before I knew it, the cook was calling.

I walked down stairs and saw my new 'mom' with her perfectly highlighted hair in a tight bun as she ate her fruit bowl.

"Mornin'" I said cheeringly.

"Good Morning Jess'!" My dad said as he slapped my back and sat me down. He was in a pink tie and white shirt and we all sat down… as a family. I talked to my little sister, during the majority of the meal. She was 6 and a half, and never let me forget that ½ a year!

I stood outside our brick mansion when my dad joined me.

"Nervous Jess?"

"Nah, I've done it before."

"Yeah you have and your good with people. Just like your old man right?" He asked and I chuckled and nodded my head.

Dad continued, "I arranged for you to ride with a friend of mine. Have you heard of J.J. Jackson?"

"Yeah…" I remember something from school about him. "The oil guy right?"

"Yes sir, biggest oil miner in the state of Texas. His family moved up here about 4 years ago. His adopted son is a sophomore just like you… Kendal I think is his name."

"Okay cool, at least I'll know someone right?"

"Yeah and umm... be nice to him. His dad is not shy with giving generous donations to my campaigns and well… I don't wanna' lose his acquaintance over a high school fight."

I nodded as a slick, black limo pulled in front of the house. I started to walk out and turned around, "hey dad, I'll tell J.J. you say hi!"

"Mr. Jackson to you Jesse!" he called back

"I know dad! See you later!"

I opened the door and looked in. A boy was sitting at the opposite side looking out the window. His black, curly hair was parted and he was wearing chinos just like me and a yellow polo. I fit right in. As I slid in a smile crept on his face as he offered me his hand.

"Your Jesse right? Jesse Walker?"

"Yeah man and you are Kendal…"

"Jackson. Kendal Jackson at your service." He added in completing my thought before I could even process it. He had a country accent for sure, but it was posh not obnoxious. "So what do you do man?"

"Like sports? Umm… At my old school we got state in Football, I was a Free Safety."

"Ahh… the most tactical position on defense. You must be fast and umm... nimble. I play football too. Wide receiver."

"Nice man, I'll intercept the balls thrown to you."

"You wish. Remind me to take you to meet Coach Just before we go home. Anything else?"

"Hockey in the winter, and I play guitar and stuff, but during spring and summer I do fitness with my football team and go to the occasional Hockey tourney."

"Solid man! I swim in the winter, best back-stroker in the school, if I say so myself!"

Before we knew it the. Driver dropped my off at school and the lot was full of limo's and town cars. At least when I walked out the first day of school I had somebody to show me around.

Kendal dropped me off at the principal's office and after a little small talk I was introduced to Kyle Anderson.

This kid had the most annoying smirk on his face. When I was talking to the secretary, polite as could be… you know the politician's boy and all, he just stood next to her acting as if he was superior.

"Nicely played new kid," he remarked as we left the office. "You'll have the faculty eating out of your hand if you brown nose them that successfully."

"How do you know I wasn't legit?"

"I hope you weren't. No one likes a legit suck up?"

"Good point. So, are you giving me a tour or something?"

"Not exactly. I'm showing you your classes, your locker, bathrooms, cafeteria, computer labs, gym and then leaving you with a map. Find me at lunch if you want."

"I'm sitting with Kendal Jackson I think."

"Good, I sit across from him, so I'll see you there." Kyle was looking up and down my schedule, probably noticing the lack of Honors and AP's. I'm not dumb or anything, but I have trouble, as teachers say, "applying myself".

"Football," Kyle said smiling. "I knew I liked you. I'm a cornerback, we work well with you Safeties."

"Yeah, it's my job to cover your mistakes, so don't make any aight?"

"Nope, you will be busy Walker!" He said as we shared a laugh.

Kyle seemed like a pretty chill guy. His dark, brown, styled hair at first gave me the gay vibe, but after hearing him talk and his little side statements of, "man, I want to bone her so bad" or "that chick has the best rack in the school", it was obvious he just stylish.

**Austin POV**

When I walked in to school sure enough Derrick, Kemp, Plovert and Josh were messing around with the cute girls in school: Claire, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia and Massie.

I hated those guys more than anyone knows. I started my own clique eventually, but Kendal, Kyle, Randol and Cameron just didn't cut it. We were athletic, but could never get those 5 girls.

Derrick was my best bud in low-grade-Briarwood. We'd play soccer, videogames and girls all in the same night, but then we both fell for Massie. She chose Derrick and no matter how much she tried to get me to be her "friend" or he tried to "make peace" it just got worse. Now, Derrick and I can't stand each other. I switched sports and now I play on the football team. His crew used to look up to me, but now were rivals to my friends. I still want Massie, but more than that I want to get Derrick back.

**"Austin**, still checking out Madam Massie?" I turned around quickly to see Randol Dunkins. Randol is probably my best bud; he's got super curly brown hair and is probably one of the perverted minds on the East Coast. Despite the fact he's super tall, he looks up to me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"No I'm checking out Derrick," I retorted sarcastically with a smirk. "By the way, what are you wearing?" He looked down at his black skinny jeans and combat boots and hit my shoulder. We laughed and walked into English and sat in the middle row.

About 20 minutes into a class a guidance counselor walked in with a new kid. He had blond hair and brown eyes, with dimples showing even when he wasn't smiling.

"Class, this is Jesse Walker, he just moved here from Boston." Walker? Governor Walker?

The girls all started leaning over, whispering and giggling. He was a catch. He smiled at them knowing and with that smile no doubt those lame-o girls would be all over him.

Then a girl who I least expected raised her hand. Alicia Rivera smiled at him then said, "Governor Walkers kid right? You've got his… charm." She was being sassy and flirty, and Josh put his arm around her just after she said it.

Jesse smiled smugly and retorted, "thanks stranger, I'll be sure to suggest a pretty face like you for our next campaign commercial."

The new kid sat behind me. I leaned over to Randol.

"What do you think Randy?"

"Suave, charming and rich, definitely an asset. Does he play sports?"

Then a voice came from behind me. I didn't turn around but just smiled to myself as the new kid said, "Just wait until football practice."

I think I found the missing link.


	2. First Day Continued

AN the more you review and the better your reviews are the more participation and POV's in the story your character will have.

Jesse POV

School went by the rest of the day. I sat with the guys at lunch and really got along with all of them. They introduced me to the coach and he told me they were just lifting weights today so I joined in. We were sharing the fitness room with the soccer team and Randy and I were partners.

He was spotting me while I was on the bench when we finished the set, he sat next to me.

Randel pushed back his curly hair and pointed at a boy with shaggy blonde hair, "that kid is Derrick Harrington. Austin and him can't stand each other, but to be honest I can't handle him either."

"Yeah and whose that chick?" I asked.

A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes was leaning up against the wall talking to him.

"Massie Block. She has been dating Derrick on and off for years. Austin is like…"

Austin came up and put his arm around Randel, "Austin is like what?" he asked smirking.

"The coolest kid in school!" I said sarcastically, with a huge fake smile making my sarcasm obvious to Austin.

"Pretty much," Randel added in. "We were talking about how much we admire… I mean adore… actually worship you Austin."

Randel and me shared a smile at our extremely obvious and sarcastic brown-nosing.

Austin was just staring at Massie, but then shook his head and smiled. " I like you guys." Then patted me on the back and started walking towards Massie. She walked towards him and they met in the middle of the weight room.

I couldn't tell what they were saying but Massie's head would go to the side occasionally and she would occasionally hit his arm. Their heads were about 5 inches apart and personally I wouldn't be that flirty so close to her boyfriend. Then Austin turned around and ushered me over. I smiled and walked over.

It was a little bit intimidating when I stood next to Austin. I was taller than him by a couple inches but he was definitely bigger. Not much… but well he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and his muscles were bulging out of it. But the confidence he had freaked me out the most. Seriously, I felt inferior.

"Jesse this is Massie Block. Massie this is Jesse Walker my newest bud!"

She smiled while biting her bottom lip then darted her eyes to Austin. I felt like they had an inside joke or something.

I smiled my signature smile and put out my hand, "hey Massie nice to meet you."

She took my hand and held onto it without moving for about 3 seconds still biting her bottom lip and looked back up at Austin. He was smiling a close-mouthed smile.

"Nice to meet you too Jesse," Massie said looking me right in the eye. She had little amber specks in it and in her short shorts and purple tank top she looked really hot. Austin walked away and left the two of us awkward, but if I'm going to fit in I've got to get along with her.

"So how long have you known Austin, Massie?"

"Too long, how about you?"

"Since 2nd period."

"Oh yeah? I feel like you look familiar."

"My dad's Gov. Walker. Apparently I have his smile."

"Definitely have his smile. I've got my moms hair and my dads smile."

"Your parent must be very… good looking people," I said raising my eyebrows. I could see Derrick and Jock looking over at us, but that just encouraged me more.

"Are you flirting with me governor junior?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to piss off your boyfriend over there."

Massie then noticed how close we were and she quickly backed off and as she walked away she smiled at me.

Kendal POV

Sharing the locker-room with the soccer boys was tense, but with yoga class across the hall with the pretty committee looking in I felt beyond anxious. I don't really like those girls, I mean they're hot but they only call us when they want to make the soccer boys jealous. I saw Dylan in downward dog with her straight red hair hanging low. Who was she dating now? Kemp? Plovert? Who cared?

I went to get some water when Alicia was also at the fountain.

"Ken," she said to me smiling seductively.

"Alicia, see you are getting um... flexible."

"Yes I am, Josh will love it."

"Josh? That boy is more feminine then you. He probably has ovaries."

"Hmm… well I can personally guarantee that he is all testosterone. So how is Governor Walker's kid?"

"Fine."

"I'd like to meet him."

"Sure we can hang out. If you bring someone for me."

"I have a boyfriend Ken."

"Well, then why are you so curious about him."

"I want to set him up with someone."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Alicia for a split second looked panicked but then heard Dylan's loud laugh and smiled. "Dylan. She's single now."

Shit. Dylan was the one that got away and Alicia knew it, I could see it from her smirk. But I also knew that Dylan had no interest in Jesse, he wasn't her type. Then why did Alicia want to hang out with Jesse? Everyone knew that Josh liked Alicia more than she liked him, maybe she was looking for something knew, if Jesse started dating Alicia and I had Dylan our boys would start moving to the top.

"Ok Alicia, I'm sure Jesse and Dylan's chemistry will be undeniable. How about after practice? You, me, Jess and Dylan."

"Sounds like fun. See you in 2 hours."

Austin POV

Massie came up to me after practice before I hit the locker room.

"He's different, your new recruit. The soccer team should watch out. With seductive Ken, silly Randy, Kyle's style, charming Jesse and you. Well, you guys have got the full package."

"Not exactly."

"What're you missing? You guys will probably get the state championship and football is way better than soccer, at least in America."

"Yeah okay…" I wanted to tell her she was what we were missing. What I wanted. If she was right and soon we'd be the top dogs as the Alpha shouldn't I be dating the best girl in the school. I had to! I wish I was over her, I wish I met a girl superior to Massie. "I'm throwing a party." No, I'm not… what am I saying? Her eyebrows raised and she cocked her head to the side.

"Really where is my invite Austin?"

"We don't hang out anymore, I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I love parties."

"No soccer boys allowed."

"How about the PC?"

"Sure, I got to shower. See you later Mass," I said turning around and walking into the locker room.

…

Jesse POV.

"Hey Jess?" I heard behind me, Kendal was catching up with me.

"What's up?"

"We're hanging out with Alicia and Dylan. Leesh is trying to set you up with Dylan, but I like her."

"Huh?"

"Just don't go for Dylan okay? Please man?" Kendal begged, I nodded.

All four of us got in the limo and all that was heard was the blaring sound of some pop singer or whatever. Alicia was the hottest girl I've ever seen. I didn't have that close of a look at her before, but she was so fucking gorgeous. Her hair looked smooth and silky, her lips were full and her dark eyes were huge and when she looked at me I felt like I was being X-rayed. Then there are the boobs, where do I start with them…. I would never date her, I'd punch every guy that looked at her and would be a mess, but I would definitely bang her.

Dylan was different; she had a curvy body, long red hair and green eyes. Definitely hot, but off limits and the way Ken was flirting with her… well… she wouldn't give me the time of day anyway. The rest of the trip flew by, but I didn't talk the whole time.

When we got out Dylan and Ken walked towards an ice cream parlor. It was like a suburban down town with a couple boutiques and stores.

"So Walker, have you been here before?" Alicia asked walking next to me and looking up at me as we walked.

"Westchester? Yeah, I used to spend most of the summer here and long weekends and stuff."

"Then how come I haven't met you?" she asked while smiling seductively, I didn't know where we were walking and shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my pea coat.

"Well I meet my cousins here and sometimes friends from Boston come up with me."

"Well, I'm in Spain most of the summer anyway."

'' Oh yeah? What part?"

"Barcelona and Madrid."

"I personally like Barcelona better, more of a youthful atmosphere, plus their soccer team is phenomenal."

"You've been?"

"2 times to each city."

"I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you are." I said looking down at her as we shared a smile.

"How did you know Ken, you guys seem like a gay couple or something with the amount of giggling you did in Math."

I laughed then put on a mock serious face and voice, "we were not giggling, it was pure, manly, heterosexual chuckling! And I didn't even know you were in that class…" I smirked.

She used the back of her hand and hit my shoulder, "shut up, you were probably checking me out the whole 45 minutes."

"Nah," I laughed and she rolled her eyes and I added. "Just 43 of the minutes." Alicia smirked and we continued walking just talking, for at least an hour.

Austin POV

I went home after football. Jesse and Kendal went out, Randy and Kyle went to Kyle's house to play COD and I just went home. Sometimes I wonder if the guys actually like me. I know they respect me, but I don't know where to draw the line, between them fearing me and being my bud. Putting down my guard, will just take me out of control, but they are supposed to be my friends. I guess that is why I am home alone right now; I am the leader and the outsider in the same group of guys.

I was sitting in my kitchen when my little sister, or should I say littlest sister Riley asked me to braid her hair. She was 11 and you would think with 4 other sisters she could get one of them to do her hair, but of course she comes to me. She sat in a chair in front of me and I brushed her long, dark brown hair. She hates her hair, I guess being the only girl in her school with "ethnic" hair is tough for her. My dad is black, and my mom is typical up-state New York socialite. I've heard complaints about thick and frizzy hair from my sisters since I was in diapers. I did my best to braid her hair and when I was done I felt like I was being watched. I looked out my French doors and I saw Massie's brown eyes looking at my sister. Then they shot up at me and I opened the door.

"What're you doing here creep?'' I asked. Massie looked slightly embarrassed but snapped out of it quick.

"I texted you, but I see you were busy… braiding. Anyway, I can't figure out the Econ homework."

"Yeah, okay come in." I was about to have her sit in the kitchen but my little sister was whipping her braid to "whip my hair" and I could hardly hear myself think.

I brought her to the only room other than my bedroom that was silent, the study. The oak-paneled walls were covered in trophies and paintings.

"So what are you really here for?"

"Derrick and I had sex," she blurted out. I felt my stomach drop and my mind started wandering. I didn't know what to say or hear. I saw her mouth moving but I couldn't listen to what she was babbling about. Then I forced the sides of my mouth to rise and forced myself to speak.

"About time! Derrick must have been thrilled!"

"Umm... yeah I guess so."

"Was it fun?"

"Kind of awkward."

"That's okay first times are like that… trust me!" I winked at her

"You've had sex!?" no…

''Of course I've had"

"With?"

"Olivia"

And that did it. She stormed out and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

AN thanks for the help guys. I wont be updating until next week, so enjoy this. I know it's not much but I want you to love all the characters before I get into the storyline. Even though, like the Clique books this doesn't have one big storyline, it is more everyday life. More ideas the better.

KEN POV

So the next couple weeks flew by. Jesse and I were brothers from another mother. We both loved football, NBA 2K13 basketball on the Xbox and pizza. Governor Walker, although intimidating, was a pretty chill guy and even my dad approved of the 'politician's kid'.

Jesse and Alicia have become like buddy buddies. What I mean by that is she comes over to his house and they just hang out, or in a group. It's all flirt but no action… oh wait and she is still dating Josh and Jesse's banged at least 2 chicks since arriving here.

Dylan and I hang out with Jesse and Leesh but never alone. I really dig her, I gotta admit that sometimes I take the long route to class just to say hi to her or have my limo park next to Massie's Range Rover just so I can see her carrot top head. Do you think the hat matches the….

Right.

Kyle, well he has just been skipping football every chance he gets. He's a really laid back guy and the work ethic and time commitment associated with being a student at a top high school and on a team like Rayland Prep… well….

Randal has been acting weird lately. He seems as though he is like upset with me or something. Here's an example from the 2nd week of school…

We were in the Caf at a round oak table with our matching chairs. Jesse and I walked together and took out our lunches as Jesse started reading his book. Great Gatsby or something. I didn't care because Austin showed up shortly after.

"Hey Austin what's happening man?" I asked

"Nothing really. Jesse is being as sociable as ever right Jess?"

Jesse muttered some comeback, but I could decode the mess or words that came out of his mouth.

"Jesse has been reading the same page over and over again." I told Austin as we both cracked a smile.

"Shut it Husky-shit! And you too Ronnie Jersey! I've got dyslexia!" Jesse said smiling.

Husky-shit? Obviously referring to my 2 colored eyes. And Ronnie? Oh yeah that guy from Jersey Shore with muscles the size of trucks. Actually that is a good comparison, I mean Austin doesn't have the same skin tone or face or hair, but their muscles are both identically huge. Jesse does have dyslexia; he also has ADD and mild dysgraphia. He isn't stupid, he has a huge vocabulary bigger than mine for sure and he is good at math, but it takes him hours to read stuff that takes me half an hour.

Then Randal came up with his lunch tray with Kyle right behind him. Pizza Tuesdays were their Achilles heals. They both came with heaping trays of Cheesy goodness and the second their trays hit the table we all reached out and took their pizza.

"Hey!'' Randy laughed, "get your dirty hands off my grub."

"Be quiet midget!" Austin said with his mouth full of pizza. Kyle was 5'8", definitely the shortest in the group by about 4 inches. Anyway this is where things got weird.

Austin started it all out, "Yo Bieber face. I'll summarize every chapter of the book for you later." Jesse put down the book

He smiled his huge-ass smile and questioned, "Bieber face? I look nothing like Bieber."

" You both have faces that belong to someone a decade younger than you," Austin rebutted.

"Yeah well at least I don't look like I'm on roids."

"You're just jealous because you will never be as swole as Mary Kate and Ashley," Kyle joked pointing to Austin as Austin kissed both his biceps.

"So guys," I jumped in. "I need advice, should I ask Dylan out?"

Jesse spoke first, "yeah man! She's a fucking babe, I mean if I had a chance…" I threw an apple slice at him.

Then Austin spoke, "do it! In all seriousness it's kind of ridiculous that none of us have girlfriends. Kyle and Jesse just hump anything with a pulse; I'm still moping over the same bitch, your whipped and not even dating and what about you Randy? Do you even hookup?"

Randy looked uncomfortable, it was uncool of Austin to put him on the spot, but I guess we were all just messing around. I saw him look over my shoulder at the PC table. Randy was a one-woman guy, like even when he wasn't macking on her. "Nah man."

Jesse spoke up continuing the teasing, "what is Alexis Texas on the Porno satisfying you more than a legit chick? C'mon dude you could get on almost any girl you wanted."

Randy blushed and I came to his rescue, "Jessica do you want on him?"

"Kendal?" Jesse looked fake aghast, "we're in a fight." He teased trying not to smile.

The subject was changed but Randy spoke up again, "I think you guys should think about this. I mean why do you just get on any girl you can?"

"I don't think that's true, we only get on hot one's right Jessica?" Kyle smiled high fiving Jesse.

"No, man. You just banged a townie, the college dropout working at Walgreens 2 days ago. Like, don't you want to hook up with someone you like?"

"There is no girl I like, Randy."

"Then maybe try and finding one. Someone with class and pretty and who makes you happy to be around."

I thought about it, Dylan makes me feel happy, nervous happy but still happy.

I spoke up, "like Dylan?"

"Exactly," Randy breathed staring off at the PC table, before snapping out of his hopeless romantic moment. "And then you bang her."

The rest of the boys cheered, happy that the uncomfortable silence was over. I could tell Randy didn't mean the last part, and I respected that.

Suddenly perfume consumed the table and Alicia tapped Jesse's shoulder. Jesse's 'bang bang bang' attitude left and he smiled a genuine smile.

"Hey guys," she smiled to the table. We all waved back. Even though Dylan was the girl for me, Alicia was downright beautiful… godlike. "Jesse," she started looking into his warm brown eyes that suddenly looked star struck, "will you walk me to my locker? I got to get my stuff for History."

"Sure" he smiled jumping up and started walking towards the door. We all made kissing sounds, and as they walked he used his hand to make an ass-grab motion behind her, where she couldn't see. Nice try Jess, I am burning your man-card.

When the bell rang I caught up with Dylan.

"Dyl! Wait up!"

She waited and I caught up with her. I pulled her aside as Kristen rolled her eyes and caught up with Claire.

"What's up Kenny?"

"Nothing," I smiled confidently, "I was just wondering if… if you…"

Oh, shit. Her eyes, they were the exact same shade as Katherine Lloyd, my biological mom. My parents, you know the rich, oil-miners had it all. Money, power, family, except a son. My adopted dad is um… sexist? Bigot? I'm going to go with old fashioned. He paid our maid and pool boy to umm… have him a son. My adopted mom didn't know about it at the time.

So Katherine, with her bright green eyes, went to a fertility center and this place had new biological technology and they wanted a boy, arranged the chromosomes right and well here I am.

Katherine was allowed to see me, and be in my life for years. Then when I turned 11, I was told we were moving to New York. I wasn't going to see my real mom anymore. Don't get me wrong I loved my adopted mom, but I always felt like an outsider in the family. When I came to visit a Texas again a few months later, my mom and I had the most awkward conversation ever. The only noise coming from our table in the Diner was weather talk and the sound of our cutlery. After that the calls stopped, email's were left unopened and I was officially abandoned by mom.

As I stared into Dylan's eyes about to ask her to be with me. To be there for me, to care for me and to allow myself to be open to her I froze. What if she was Katherine? Like in another life or some shit…

"Umm… I was wondering if I could copy your Chem Homework?"

Randal POV

I like my friends I really do. I think they are perfect for goofing around with, playing sports and talking about anything but girls. I am not desperate, I just don't get them. Those guys, well… Take Kyle for example. He is short, thinks everything is a joke and never smiles, but his cell phone still gets tons more calls then mine!

Dylan, well she would be perfect with me. Sometimes I'm a little uptight, but I think someone as funny and silly as Dylan could balance it out. Not if Ken is with her.

Another thing I don't like is Austin's attitude about taking on the other clique. I should be our leader, I'm the smartest, friendliest (AKA most popular), but all Austin has is his body. He's no handsomer than Kendal, or cuter (girl cute… no homo) than Jesse or more of a laugh then Kyle! I don't get it. He is not a leader; the strong and silent type works in Bond movies, not in high school. I'm a natural leader.

I walked into English and saw Jesse was already sitting with his brow furrowed and biting his thumb finishing off the chapter homework.

I sat next to him. We were in the front row, he was on the far right end, and I was next to him, Kemp next to him and Cam net to him.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Mr. Everett," we all chanted back. Mr. Everett was a tall man in his mid fifties. The girls called him the Silver Fox because he was a "dilf", but I thought he was just creepy.

He was having us all go in front of the class and take turns reading a few pages of the next chapter of the Great Gatsby. I volunteered to go first. I was only taking this class to get credits out of the way and boost my GPA. It was my easiest class, but I would never say that to the boys because Jesse has a really hard time.

Then Jesse went up. He started reading.

The paragraph looked like this: "He borrowed somebody's best suit to get married in, and never told me about it, and the man came after it one day when he was out... I gave it to him and then I lay down and cried... all afternoon."

But Jesse read it a little off… "He… Borr… borrowed someone's best sweet to get married in, and… never teld me about it, and then men came…"

He got very few words right and was mumbling the whole thing. Then next to me Kemp yelled out, "go back to 2nd grade you retard!"

Cam shot Kemp a begrudging look, but Jesse stopped reading and gave him an unusual, sly, close-mouthed smile as he walked forward.

"You think I'm a retard?" He chuckled. Then he stopped before Kemp's desk still smiling and out of the blue punched him. I jumped up and held him back before he could get another swing. Jesse's face morphed into an absolutely furious one. Cam grabbed Kemp and the fight was broken up before it even started, but Jesse stormed out and I don't know where he went.

Austin POV

I left school immediately on Friday.

I was having the guys over.

6:00

They all sat on my coach when I stood up.

I began my well practiced speech, "first off, Jesse, how is the hand?" Jesse shrugged.

I continued, "Okay guys, I think we got to get rid of Derrick's group.

First we have to define what they have."

"Girls!" Kyle yelled, "They got the babes." I smiled and wrote _Babes. _

"Three state championships, they even won in middle school!" exclaimed Ken. I scribbled _Championships_ on the board. I raised my eyebrows at the boys.

" Hard heads…" Jesse muttered breaking into a smile as the boys laughed.

Nobody was going to say it so I did, "they're eye candy. They dress well, are good looking, and they are charismatic."

No one talked for about 4 seconds, then Jesse spoke, "I know I'm new, but we are all good looking guys, but we don't always dress well…." Everyone looked at him weird and insulted so he stood up, "I hate these clothes. These polos and khakis, I feel like a snob! And Austin what is up with the Abercrombie? We're not in 5th grade. And Kyle? Must you always dress like you are on your way to the beach? And Kendal…" Jesse dropped his rant and started laughing, "I can't insult my bromance boyfriend!" everyone joined him.

Randy then spoke, " I know, I know. Skinny jeans, black boots… I get it. How did you use to dress?"

I felt my control slipping as Jesse continued, "I am most comfortable in casual prep. Like a polo or button down in jeans. I wore sweaters a lot and only for church and stuff I would wear khakis."

"You went to church?" I asked trying to undermine.

"Of course," Jesse said and before I knew it was flipped on me, "I guess some of us are raised to right." Jesse was joking, but I was losing my foothold as the leader and I was afraid that he would pull a Derrick on me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this chapter is heavily on Jesse, but I introduced Andrew, gave Kyle a POV. Sorry Ken didn't get much, next time I'll focus on him more. Austin also was not a big character in this chapter. Give me ideas for your character and both negative and positive feedback. Also I will only add one girl. I will look at who is submitted and choose one accordingly

Jesse POV

Austin's party was a day away. It was Friday, and Saturday night it was all going down.

I was on my way to the lunchroom, when I realized I was behind in Math. My dad got me a learning disability tutor or something, and after football and that I never have time for math homework, let alone study. I have no trouble with Math, well… not more than the average student. I turned and started walking towards the library when Austin put his arm around me and ushered me to the right.

"You are not skipping lunch again for math!"

"Austin, I'm just busy at home and stuff."

"I know, I know, but we're busy party planning."

"Yeah okay. Where are we going?"

"Tutor center."

I stopped in my tracks, "no way man, I'm sick of tutors! I've got Mr. Jeff at home to make me feel dumb, I don't need…"

Austin smiled, "relax, it is peer tutoring and these kids are all on scholarship. It's part of their admittance into the school. Kristen is a tutor…"

"Nah, I'd rather not have someone who is besties with Ali."

"Okay then we'll get an anonymous." We walked into a room with a desk. I guess it would be cool to have a homework buddy always there for you. Meet before school and not on schedule and stuff.

After some forms I was introduced to this Andrew kid. He had chestnut hair with a side part. It didn't look nerdy though, kind of clique. He was pretty simple looking, no one feature that made him stand out, but I guess that worked. He smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Hey Jesse, I'm Andrew Donahue."

"Nice to meet you man," I said smiling. Even though I probably had a lot over him, I was kind of intimidated by him. Austin shook his hand and told me to meet him in the Caf as soon as possible.

"So, you need help with Math?"

"Yeah, it's my only honors class, other than gym and fine arts, and I guess it sucks getting a B-."

"I hear you man. And I know you've got trouble reading, but that shouldn't impact anything other than word problems, so when do you want to meet?" Andrew talked about my dyslexia so matter-of-factly, I didn't even get insulted! This guy was pretty chill.

"Umm… Monday before school? How old are you man? Are you a sophomore?"

"Same age as you, I'm new, transferred from the local public school."

"Me two! I mean not the local public school, a school in Boston, but I'm also new!"

Andrew chuckled, "its all on the file. Nice job on the football game Saturday."

"Is that on the file?" I wondered trying to look over his papers.

"No. I was there."

"Do you play any sports?"

"Track."

I made an exaggerated sour face and he chuckled again. I thanked him and was about to leave for lunch when he pulled out a paper bag and was about to eat at the peer tutor station with some teachers. "Hey Andrew!" I called, "come sit with us. I know us football guys have a surplus of muscle and precision, but I'm sure you could keep up."

Andrew got up and walked with me to lunch.

After football and showering and all that stuff Alicia came over for only an hour before her Friday night sleep over.

We just hung out in my small room. I got offered a huge room, like everyone in this town, but somehow my smallish room reminded me of home so I decided to stick with that.

Alicia was sitting at my desk on my laptop with her back to me, tweeting, facebooking, texting of my phone or her own and just hanging. I was strumming on my guitar, not really playing a song just messing around.

"Hey, so what actually happened between Derrick and Austin?" I asked curiously.

She responded quickly, "Massie."

"Elaborate Ms. Rivera."

She turned on the spinney chair and faced me.

"Okay, this is a long story. Massie and Austin were child hood bffls. Literally, their parents were good friends and they would have family dinners together, play dates, and so on." Alicia took a deep exaggerated breath, and then continued, "So Austin and Derrington both went to Briarwood. And Derrington became Austin's best guy friend. I was Massie's best girlfriend."

"Wait wait wait! You are Massie's girlfriend? Can I watch?" I said trying to keep a straight face as she threw a pillow at me.

"Do you want me to tell you the gossip or not?"

"Given!" I said mocking her.

Alicia rolled her eyes and continued, "So in the summer I go to Spain right? So this was before Dylan and Kristen and way before Claire, so Massie spent a lot of the summer at home. She Austin and Derrington, would hit up the beach, pool, downtown… Then Austin asked her out and she didn't want to ruin their friendship, plus Austin was not sexy-Austin yet! I mean he definitely had his awkward years…"

"I had braces."

"Jess, there are very few things about you that I don't know yet."

"How did you know I had… never mind. Keep going."

"Yes sir, okay about a year later the PC was formed. Derrington, Austin and really all the guys… well we weren't kids anymore and didn't talk much. Then we started talking a little more. Austin asked out Massie again, she said no. Nina, my bitch cousi…"

"I know Nina."

"Right. Well she tampered and out comes Massington. Austin wasn't happy. He became friends with the football guys. Kyle, Ken, and Randy. And you know the rest."

"Yeah I get it. Massigton?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Massie and Derrington obvi. Josh and me are Joshica. Clair and Cam are clam. It is pretty self-explanatory. Like you and Ken would be Jen or Kesse or something."

I laughed, "you were good on the announcements today, appreciate the call out."

Alicia straightened up as though she was giving a news cast and said, "And well done to the football team for beating Clement high school. Special shout out to Jesse Walker and his dimples."

"A little embarrassing with the dimples, but I know you had good intentions."

"Yeah intentions to embarrass you!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, then lied back in the bed and looked at the ceiling, "I think it's really cool how you know what you want to do and stuff. I'm pretty jealous."

I didn't look at Alicia, but judging from her tone softening I know she had that sympathetic smile, "You'll find something. Football will get you to college for sure and…"

"Ya… I know, but I'm never going to be good enough for the NFL. Alicia, my grades suck."

"Your in honors math…"

"But c'mon, like I'm average if anything. I just don't think I have any talent."

"Jesse Harry Walker, you have a plethora of talents, just playing around with your guitar sounds good. What do you enjoy?"

"Drinking, video games, chilling, football and singing… shit." I let it spill. Alicia's eyes widened.

"You sing?"

"Yeah… I was in chambers at McClain Prep."

"Sing me a song! Jesse seriously."

"Noo…" I moaned, but after a couple silent begging stares I gave it and picked up the guitar.

"What do you want me to play Ali?"

"Anything!"

"How about… We are all on Drugs by Weezer."

"No Jesse play something else!"

"I don't know anything else, that I can play on guitar."

"How about Blake Shelton's Over!? I know you like that song."

I moaned and groaned but soon I was singing. I was sitting on the edge of my bed and she was sitting in front, with her knees touching mine. I felt her huge brown eyes on me, but I kept my eyes on the guitar. It was a romantic song I guess, but I just knew how to play it. Like I wasn't serenading her or anything. When it was finished I looked up with a cocky smile, but her face was straight. Alica leaned forward, cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. There was no tongue and it was only 2 seconds, but when it was over, she pulled away looked at me, then walked out of the house. I was too stunned to follow.

Kyle POV

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Goddamit. Tanya the Townie was calling again, she is a grade a clinger. I mean we hooked up, it was fun, but c'mon. If I don't call you back after 5 days, enough is enough. We've only done it three times!

I was pumped for this party.

There is nothing I like more than a fiesta, and everyone knew I was the best buddy at a party. I think I'm the outgoing one of the group.

Saturday morning we all met at Austin's, well not Randy, but the new kid Andrew came. Literally he is like such a chill guy. Never met a guy so… nice. I guess that's a good word.

Anyway, we had a killer DJ, cleared out the basement, and had the whole football team going (even seniors and freshman), and all girls' welcome. Our bouncer knew who to look out for and we were set.

The boys and I were sitting in the corner of the basement, well except Randy, I don't know where he was, but I'm too pumped to care.

Soon the basement was full.

I saw Olivia the sex-bomb and pulled her to the dance floor. With heals she was taller than me, but when Calvin Harris came down she bended her knees and I grinded my dick all over that shit!

I started to look around eventually. The pretty Committee minus Claire was on top of the bad, holding solo cups half filled with expensive booze, in a grinding chain.

Austin and Jesse were leaning up against the wall at the other side of the room staring at them like fucking losers.

Jesse then walked over without a word and jumped up on the bar. Beauty and a Beat came on and he started dancing with Alicia, pulling her off the chain. They started the song kind of swing dancing, and then started front grinding and soon enough she motioned for him to help her down. He jumped down and scooped her into his arms, when they were both planted on the floor she grabbed his hand and led him to the far side of the room. She leaned against the fall and pulled him in; before we knew it Jesse and Alicia were getting it on like Donkey Kong! (Making out though, but the real getting it on)

I started hooking up with Olivia when I saw some commotion. There was a circle and people were shoving each other. I wouldn't have heard it but I went to investigate and Derrick an his gang arrived led by… WHAT? Randy. Randy was wearing a soccer shirt and with the enemy. Derrick was yelling at Massie.

"Let's go Block, I don't want you hear with him!" he said motioning towards Austin.

Austin stood up and shoved Derrick, "she can stay if she wants, and you don't own her you bitch!"

"Fuck off you prick, if I thought you had her intentions at heart I might listen, but you just want to bone her!"

"If I did I wouldn't have her regretting it and coming to my enemy's house to get consoled!"

"What are you fucking talking about? Is that true Block?!"

Massie was crying. Derrick stormed out with Massie at his heals and the rest of the boys followed.

Austin got cheered on and the party kept going, then I saw Tanya the Townie walk in looking confused. Man, if the boys saw her they'd never let me hear the end of it.

I walked over to her and guided her out the door. I shut the door behind us both.

"What do you want Tanya?"

"I've been calling you…"  
"Yeah I know, it was fun, but I'm not interested in anything more than…"

"I'm late Kyle." I froze, my mind racing but my heart stopped. She was explaining herself but I only caught bits, "tried calling… three weeks late… got tested… pregnant."

Pregnant. I knocked her up!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm going to skip ahead to the time we are at now. I'm going to make this story like a TV show, such as gossip girl or even the clique books in themselves and just have every character doing there own things within the clique and have a bunch of small storylines, but occasionally have one big one.

Kyle POV.

The last 2.5 months are pretty much a blur. We lost state in football, school has gotten tougher instead of just breezing by I have to really try. And then there is Tanya.

Let me bring you back to the next day after the party. I took her to lunch to talk to her about everything.

The first 20 minutes was purely frivolous small talk. Then SHE grew a pair.

"You want to know what is going to happen…" she said staring into her split pea soup.

"Yeah… I mean I never wanted…. Sorry, I just… didn't we protect ourselves?"

"Yes we did, stuff happens I guess. I never really liked you Kyle." Ouch. Even though my feelings were mutual, I always hoped she'd be crazy about me and I'd be like a heartbreaking stud or something. "You are young and handsome, a little short but your hair reminded me of Leo Howard." She shook her head laughing, still not making eye contact. I didn't laugh, just waited for her to continue, " I was attracted to you. My boyfriend… Jason… well we got in a fight. 2 days later this little highschooler with beautiful green eyes and a cocky attitude asks for my number…. I shouldn't' have given it to you."

"No. I mean it's my fault too…."

"Kyle you are 16. I am 21. It is illegal, if your parents found out they could sue me."

And they just might. My parents' force me to do things I don't all the time; they want their perfect, all-American boy. Not an All-American fuck up.

"Tanya. I'll help you get through this. We can get married or…"

Tanya smiled sweetly, "you don't want to marry me! I'm back with my boyfriend anyway. He is supporting me… and you."

"Yeah. So you're umm… keeping it?"

"I thought about it. I just… I just couldn't get my mind around… I support the option just doing it personally… well… I'm keeping my baby."

I nodded.

My whole life, everything has been a joke. As time went on my funny, everything-is-a-joke attitude became a façade. I didn't tell anyone about my kid. I couldn't. I mean, I don't want that kind of… reputation of a baby daddy. I haven't hooked up with a girl since, and I vowed not to do it again, until I'm in a relationship… so never because relationships suck.

Tanya's boyfriend, Omar, well he was chill. I could talk to him and be serious with him. Both of them understood I had school and stuff, but would update me on appointments and how everything was going. He let me have a beer with him sometimes and watch a game of basketball… kind of like a big brother. I paid for a lot of the stuff, because I could afford it. Omar would pay me a small percent back when his paycheck arrived, but my parent's didn't even notice the $300 coming out of the accounts every month.

Anyway it was December 15th. I had an early release from school so I drove Tanya to the hospital for a checkup. I went to the desk signed in and sat next to her in the waiting room. We started playing Sudoku in a magazine and laughing, when a familiar voice said, "Tanya Turner. Doctor Thomas is ready to see you."

Tanya got up and a girl looked over. My eyes locked with aqua. I could tell immediately that she knew what was going on. It was Kristen Gregory. I pretended not to know Tanya for a brief second as Kristen started to talk to Tanya as I stayed sitting down.

Then clueless Tanya said, "Kyle come on!" She smiled then turned to Kristen, "This is the baby's father."

Kristen nodded and walked down a couple hallways talking to Tanya as I followed staring at my feet. The first person to know was Kristen…. Kristen! I don't even know Kristen! I mean we've talked, hung out in groups, had a couple classes… but that's it. She brought Tanya into a room and I lingered in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you?" I muttered still staring at my green Vans.

"I have work to do." She said walking by.

I followed, "please don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell a soul Kyle. I am legally forbidden to reveal what and whom I see in this hospital."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Kristen please!" That did it. I was begging Kristen frickin Gregory to comfort me. I was begging an almost complete stranger and I lost it. Staring into her eyes just… well…I started to cry. For the first time in I don't know how long I felt water fill my eyes.

I walked to the side of the busy corridor and put my back against the fall and my face it my hands as I slid down the wall and was soon sitting on the ground sobbing. I felt an arm weave through one of mine and a head on my shoulder and the lingering smell of Chanel or some high quality perfume.

Ken POV

My dad was having his yearly Christmas party. It was always cowboy themed and I was pretty excited because I really had an idea to get out of the friend zone with Dylan.

I'll explain.

Last few months I was used to hanging with Dylan… alone. It all started September 3rd:

She ran up to me after school, "hey will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I have to babysit these evil children. And they only go to bed when a male or their mother tells them cause girls got coodies or something…" I immediately understood these boys and agreed completely. I just like coodies now. Saturday came and modesty aside… I was great with them! Multiple times I saw Dylan side glance me and I guess I knew once the kids were in bed id get a little something something.

WRONG!

We sat on the coach and she fell asleep almost immediately. It wasn't romantic where her head was on my shoulder, or sexy where her head was on my crotch. I got the feet…

The next day we got ice cream. She had her arm through mine… but it was platonic.

We routinely hung out like this. "Just buds". But my dad's party was coming up now.

I complained to Jesse several times.

"Man I just want to date her! But I'm friend zoned. I've always heard about friend zoned but now I am…"

"Man your whipped."

"No I'm not."

"If you were milk you'd be cream by now…"

"Shut up smart ass… I mean dumb ass."

Jesse just gave me a fake smile.

"Being a chick's friend is fine Kenny, just don't let them get comfortable I guess. Keep things interesting and fun and I guess let the sparks fly."

"GAYY!"

"I'm not the one friend zoned by Marvil-ous Dylan!"

"okay okay. I'm going to invite her to my dad's Christmas party. As my date!"

"She's probably going anyway man… everyone is, like every family in the area."

"There are perks to be the date of the host."

"Like what? Cleaning up after?"

"That's for cleaners…"

" Then what is the perk?"

"Access to my bedroom."

The next day I bought hydrangeas, purple and blue.

I put on a black cowboy hat with a black shirt, khakis and ankle cowboy boots and arrived at her house, 25 minutes before school. The boys were waiting in the limo around the corner. As I was walking up I saw a white Range Rover pull up and I felt eyes burning the back of my neck. Dylan soon rushed out of her house but once I was seen, stopped dead in front of me.

Her cheeks became rosy and she bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh as she looked at her friends behind me. I was about to brush it off when I remembered I was dressed like Brad Paisley with flowers…

"Umm…" great start Ken. Then from the car, my boys walked out and up her pathway until they all stood next to me, not dressed like Cowboys, but nonetheless they had my back.

Austin stood in the center and confidently said, "This year for the Jackson Country Christmas Party, we are all asking dates. Kendall takes it away."

I nodded and smiled, feeling surer of myself next to my buds. Thank God for Austin! "Dylan, I cordially invite you to be my date to my father's party."

Dylan smiled and opened her arms as I gave her a hug. She told me when to pick her up and I had a date! As we walked back I put my arm around Austin

"Thanks man. I froze."

"Yeah when I saw Isaac pull up I figured. I guess I need a date now."

"Just ask Massie."

"She hasn't talked to me in…"

"Derrick dumped her after your party, because of you… you should make the first move."

"Since when are you an expert?"

"Since I got a date with Dylan."

Austin POV

Massie Block. Whatever I had more important things to worry about. First off, ill update you all.

Andrew. Well we like him. He is a genuine guy, actually a perfect guy. Volunteers every Saturday morning, tutors Jesse every Sunday, he is an active member in the Torch club at school (they plan dances, spirit days and stuff), and he runs a lot and let's not forget straight A's.

One day as we were ranking chicks we decided to rank each other.

Not looks or anything but on a personality basis.

Most likely to crack a joke was Kyle… obviously

Most likely to charm was Kendall

Most likely to flirt was Jesse

Most likely to speak their mind was me

Most likely to be nice was of course Andrew… or as I liked to call him Drew.

Randy, the little snitch was an actually buddy with Derrick for over a year. They became friends as Camp Counselors' he's been snitching ever since. Now derrick, Cam, Kemp, Josh… well, they know exactly how we feel and everything about us. Today I am officially starting a war.

I was having our weekly meeting afterschool and slowly the boys filed into classroom I rented after school. All the boys walked in.

"Alright guys, I'm going to get straight to the point. They've got Randy so I call a prank war."

A/N Next chapter will be the big party and of course pranks. You will see and be updated of Jesse/Alicia first off. Get a PoV of Andrew if I hear back from their creator and a few boy-girl heart to hearts!

How I imagine the boys (if I'm wrong correct me and ill put a link on the next chapter), is on my page.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N long chapter. Everyone gets a POV. People who got them in the last chapter didn't get that much in this one, but still a sufficient amount. ENJOY!

Jesse POV.

I don't really know what to say. Last time you heard from me, Alicia and I were having a fantastic make out session at Austin's party. I knew she was into it by well… she had her hands through my hair and kept putting her hand up my shirt and well yeah she was into it. Then the next day I got a text.

_**Hey J, don't worry about last nite. Leesh told me you guys were wasted and its all good.**_

If you couldn't guess that was from Josh.

I expected an awkward day the next time I saw her but it seemed like she just forgot. I know she didn't blackout because she wasn't that drunk, but it was never mentioned. We were inseparable as ever, and I even still sometimes hung out with her and Josh. The weird thing was I didn't get jealous. I don't know why because I was ready to ask her out, because I assumed they would be over but nope. I kind of just accepted that a girl like that, a bombshell like that… well she was too perfect.

It was mid December around a week before the country Christmas thing when I arrived at school. I was walking down the hall with Ken, when I noticed her leaning up against my locker staring straight at me.

"Uhh… Ken, I'll catch up with you later."

"Yeah man, take your time…" he said checking her out before walking on.

Alicia was there in a red blazer, probably Ralph Lauren, green skinny jeans and a white ruffle shirt with riding boots. I walked up and started to unlock my locker.

"I like the Christmas spirit you've got going."

"I bet you do… So, I've got news! I dumped Josh." I stopped fumbling with my lock and gave her a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"Gawd Jesse, there is so much more out there," she answered like it was obvious. "I've been dating the same guy since middle school." Not exactly the answer I was hoping for.

"Well… Congrats I guess."

"Thanks… so when are we celebrating?" She said slowly and sexily while rubbing my arm. Thank god I was experienced with this or else I would have froze… well frozen more than I already have.

"Ali, let's not pretend you've gone past 3rd base."

"No… but I'm willing to try."

Once again I gave her a quizzical look, I knew she was just teasing. Alicia is a very moral girl, she's been dating Josh for so long and not had sex, I know she wouldn't throw herself at me after being single for one day.

I decided to call her bluff, "okay Ali, there's an open classroom, let's just go in and do what I do best."

It didn't faze her, she was still teasing me and smiling seductively. I felt my buddy below start to stiffen. I finally opened my locker and when it opened a piece of mistletoe was tacked to my corkboard, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. No tongue, but It was lingering and she gently nipped and dragged my bottom lip. My buddy… well I think you can guess.

There was a pink striped victoria secret bag in my locker.

"Open it up," she said. "I'm wearing the second half," she started to walk away. "Meet you after school Jess."

"What if I don't want to?" I called jokingly after her.

She turned while walking, "tell that to your south pole…" she bit her bottom lip and kept walking.

Whoa… I leaned up against my locker and breathed in. Then opened my bag and inside was a red thong. She was going commando…. Oh man…. Where is a cold shower when you need one?

Austin POV.

Pranks on Pranks on Pranks.

Monday Morning me and Ken snuck into school early. We went to the principal's secretary and used our fake school ID and pretended to be Derrick and Cam and got their locker combos.

The 8 O'clock bell rang and the two soccer players opened their lockers. For Derrick a lifetime supply of Tampons fell onto the floor. Obviously unused but embarrassing nonetheless. For Cam, well he was a nice guy, but due to his association with Derrick he also got it bad. When he opened his cutouts of adult magazines went everywhere. And they weren't cutlets of sexy girls… more like men…

Tuesday Kyle and I snuck into the soccer locker room. We put laxatives into the Gatorade cooler they bring to the weight room during practice (off season). The whole guys soccer team was in and out of the bathroom all day! Thank god for morning practice!

Wednesday Kyle and Ken got 'tiger balm' and 'icy hot', and put it in Josh's deodorant in the locker room.

Thursday Jesse and Kyle, took all Kemp and Plovert's lunch, took out their sandwiches and smeared wasabi in it.

That's not to say we didn't get stuff back. In the middle of English grunting came from Jesse's iPhone. When confiscated fatty porn was playing. Jesse started laughing when it happened even though his face was bright red. Ken was also pranked badly when they cling filmed the urinal before his 5th period whizz. All his pee sprayed onto the front of his pants and he had to walk around with that all day.

The worst one, along the same lines as the prank on Ken, Kyle got pranked. Everyone at school knows Kyle's sleep class is English. The kid is brilliant at it and can go into tests and ace them without reading the book. Naturally Cam was next to him. And even though Cam is the best of the soccer guys it didn't stop him from putting Kyle's hand in warm water. Kyle had to do the walk of shame. No I don't mean the walk after a one-night stand, I mean the walk when your sitting in the back of the classroom and have to walk to the front after you wet your pants.

They tee-peed and egged my house, my parent's were so pissed they almost called the police, but I cleaned it up so it was all-good.

Andrew wanted to do an ultimate prank. The mother of all pranks. So, he decided to go to the public library look up old newspaper archives for past pranks and legalities to pull the prank of all pranks. I walked out of our school building with Drew.

"So, what are you thinking?"

Andrew smiled, "maybe minor vandalism, major public humiliation, really all of the above…"

"My boy! So, Gordy will be here soon. For a top paid driver he often arrives late."

In front of the building a long black limousine was parked, as we waited the limo didn't move. Than the door opened and Jesse emerged with his shirt half unbuttoned and lipstick smeared on his neck and lips.

He had a big, cocky smile and just after he left, he put his head back in the door and said something. Then closed the door behind him. As he walked up towards the school, towards us, he was smiling to himself. Then he saw us. He bit his bottom lip, messed up his hair a little and tried to play it off like he wasn't just busted.

"Whose the chick Jess?"

"Ohh you know… I don't kiss and tell. So, What're you guys up to?"

Andrew spoke up, "just conjuring up tomorrow's final prank. We want to win this stuff."

"Oh yeah!" Jesse seamed glad the subject was changed so fast. "What's the score?"

"We're ahead. I just want to ensure they can't catch up. The war ends tomorrow," Andrew answered excitedly

"Why don't we just slash their tires or something?" Jesse asked bored

"Cause that's illegal man. I don't know about you but orange jumpsuits is not the attire I want to wear on Christmas day."

"Yeah… so where are you going?"

A short town car ride later we pulled outside Westchester Public Library.

"I don't want to go to the library…" Jesse moaned as we walked up the grand steps of the town library.

"Shut up Jesse, This is a safe zone. None of Derrick's crew will spy us here."

Andrew smiled and led the way.

"Where were you after school," I asked Jesse again.

"Just hanging with someone. I didn't write down my homework."

"In a limo?"

"Yeah…"

"Little suspicious that you hang out in a stopped limo and come out 10 minutes after school is over… with your shirt opened…"

"Just wanted to check if I got any chest hair… nope!"

I laughed and put my arm around him.

"Hey!" Andrew said and he jogged up the rest of the steps and started talking to two chicks while walking into the library.

Jesse rolled his eyes and mumbled something about books.

The girl on the left had grey eyes… kind of fierce, as I was walking up I felt intimidated just by looking at her. She had black hair, kind of like Asian hair, if you know what I mean. She was tall, I mean taller than Kyle for sure. But the best part was her behind. No exaggeration here but she had a great ass!

I soon forgot about her ice princess looks when I saw the girl on the right. She was busy talking to Andrew. When she talked she used her hands a lot trying to emphasize everything she was saying, it was cute… I mean it showed she actually cared what she said. Her hair was chocolate brown, they were in loose waves with pink tips, and she had a couple stray strands that sometimes went in her face as the wind blew.

She was different then anything I had seen in a while but it was cool, edgy cool. Her eyes were green, not the same bright green as Kyle but a more jungle green. Kind of like a mystery. She had a long grey coat on over jeans and boots. It was simple, and classy. I felt my heart quickening with every step I took up the steps towards Drew, and the two chicks.

Jesse whispered over to me, "looks like Drew is getting double the attention tonight right?" I immediately remembered Jesse was there, if he made one flirty remark at pink-tip girl I would tell on him… to Alicia. I know there is something going on there and she would kill him.

When I walked up I smiled and put my hand out, "hey I'm Austin."

The girl with the steal eyes took my hand and shook it absentmindedly, but I was just staring at the other girl. The 2 girls were like summer time and winter, I didn't know the girl with grey eyes, and she was definitely hot, but I felt strangely emasculated just looking into her grey eyes. She would have to be with a confident guy and right now I was nothing close to that. But the other girl she was warm and I knew she had a personality, like a real one, not like some girls I knew who were so materialistic that they were blind to what's there in life. God I am getting deep… but she was also dead hot.

"Like the city in Texas?" Pink tip girl asked me. I noticed that she has one vampire tooth. That came out wrong; I mean that one of her fang teeth was slightly longer than her other. Really cute.

"Exactly. Austin, Texas."

Drew gestured towards her, "this is Addie Kline. She went to Main West High School with me. Addie this is Austin, he goes to Rayland Prep with me and that is Jesse."

"The Cinnamon guy?" She asked, I got the joke, and so did Jesse but he looked slightly insulted by her comment on his Big Red Gum habit.

"Yeah, he's pretty obsessed with that stuff." I said smiling. I know, I know I was being rude to my buddy, but come on! He had a hot piece of ass and even though he wasn't making a move on Addie, now he knows I have dibs. I didn't have to do that with Drew, he knew just by looking at me, Jesse probably did too, but the difference is Jesse would pretend he didn't know and still make an attempt at the chick, but Drew would keep his distance.

As we walked into the library Drew and the other chick… what was her name? I guess I was distracted; well they walked over to the legal documents section. Jesse sat at a table on his phone texting or something. I couldn't care less.

Addie and me walked to the biography section. I didn't need a biography book! I was looking for legal documents to know what pranks I could do without being arrested, but I could pretend.

"So what book are you looking for?" Addie asked, "I can find it easily I come here a lot."

"To the library?"

"Yeah don't you?"

"Well I use the one at school, I think it's bigger…" shit I didn't even mean to but I was rubbing in the whole private school stuff.

She smiled, "that is the one thing I miss the most. I mean I went to OCD we had the coolest computers and smart boards and even though Main West has good stuff it doesn't compare."

"You went to OCD?"

"Yeah! I left 5th grade. I got sick of the girls there, they were suffocating and so close minded."

"Even as a 5th grader you could tell that? I'm impressed. I'm only realizing that now."

"Yup, and you went to Briarwood? I heard the girls from OCD started to mingle a bit with you guys once middle school started. Missed you by a year!"

WWJOKD. That is my new flirting tactic. What would Jesse or Kyle do, "that's too bad, we could have met each other back then and who knows where we would be now?"

She studied me quizzically and amused. There was a pause. It was uncomfortable for me, but defiantly not for her, "are you hitting on me?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Busted Busted Busted Busted. God she was so blunt about it. Did she not like me or something? Was she going to tell everyone at her public school that Austin Thomas was flirting with her and she turned him down? Well I could deny it but… wait hold up. I should just go with it.

Yeah, Kyle and Jesse would probably give it right back to her, but I was going to go with a Ken tactic now, "You got me. I was trying to be discrete about it."

"Why would you do that? Straight forward is the way to go, less drama. At least that's what I do."

"I can tell," I responded smiling fondly. "I found your book." I picked up the Theodore Roosevelt book she needed and handed it to her.

"So you do come here?"

"No I don't, but even my snobby school goes by the Dewey system."

"Touché."

"So," I smiled warmly at her as she returned it to me. I forgot what I was going to say for a minute, which made her giggle. "We found our book very fast, giving us extra time for me to buy you a hot chocolate. There is a bakery across the street and they serve…"

"I don't need a man to buy my beverages." Well I can't be a gentleman with this girl, but that's okay. She is so different it's perfect.

"I buy the hot chocolates, you buy the muffins. Deal?"

She agreed and we walked out of the library. Jesse was long gone and that second girl was helping Drew with the legal documents. I'm sure they were going to come up with the best prank ever, but right now the whole thing seemed frivolous.

Andrew POV

Nicolette. Even though Austin could hardly take his eyes of Addison, he really did miss Nicky. Nicolette was known as one of the hottest chicks at Main West when I went there. I never really talked to her, but she was friends with my twin sister, Molly.

Molly isn't that like me. She is shy and very pretty but well she doesn't put a lot of effort into anything. I mean she only wears a little mascara or blush to school and even though she has natural good looks, at a school like ours you always have to put your best foot forward. I mean she also doesn't have a lot of money... neither do I but it is easier to dress well with nothing when you're a guy. She's made friends, they like her and I guess that's enough.

Nicolette was different. Even though I only met her a few times I knew she was smart. Molly and her were up against each other for the female scholarship position, but Molly got it. I know from what I heard that she's kind like a coconut: hard shell, sweet middle. Very loyal too, she once fought Samantha Ross, because Sam dissed the cheerleaders badly on her online blog. Oh Yeah…Nicky is also obviously a cheerleader. Not a captain… well she is only a sophomore but I'm sure she will be.

"So your prank, how about you just like break the wing of one of the rich kids private planes."

"Because they might not notice that Nicky!" I responded sarcastically

She laughed at my joke. I know I wasn't the funniest guy so I always got a kick out of it when a girl thought I was funny.

Then went a little serious, "so do you like it? I mean the school. I still want to go there, I'm going to try and win the scholarship for next year."

"Yeah I do. Honestly the first bit was rough, but you remember that Jesse guy?"

"The cinnamon guy with dimples?"

"Yeah, well I tutor him and he invited me to have lunch with them, and now it's great. I go to parties, have fun, stuff I didn't do that much before."

"Yeah, you hung out with the goody two shoes at Main West."

"I'll tell yeah one thing, these guys are not goody two shoes. I mean one guy bangs these girls every weekend. I haven't heard him brag a lot lately, but I'm sure he still gets conquests. And Austin is like this superman athlete. As you could see he was strong, but he is the only sophomore in the state ranked for football. He didn't win MVP, because that goes to a senior but everyone knows he deserved it. And Ken, his dad is like this huge oil guy in Texas. Ken is like obsessed with this chick and even though he is known as the most handsome guy in school he's seriously having trouble getting this chick. And him and Jesse are like best friends. They carpool to school and Jesse goes to all of Ken's swim meets and Ken goes to all of Jesse's hockey games…"

"Gay! Come on how do you like it? I don't care about them."

"I really like it. Yeah. I love it, I hope you go too. I can introduce you to some people there. Like the popular girls and stuff."

"Thanks! It would be nice to get a good start. I'll miss Addie though…"

"Yeah well it looks like our groups will be submerging soon, Austin is into her."

"I could tell. That guy is huge! I mean he's not that tall, but his muscles are well… really sexy."

I felt a pang of jealousy! What was this? I'm not the kind of guy to be jealous. For a while I wasn't even sure if I was into girls. Okay that sounds like I thought the latter but I didn't, I never thought about guys that way just to clarify! But I never really had the same constant urges like my friends. I mean I've kissed a girl and had stupid 7th and 8th grade girlfriends but nothing-long term. They say male's think about sex every few seconds, but I don't. My friends just said, "I wasn't there yet", but well… I was there now. Just suddenly I was so into Nicky.

"Want to go to a party with me? You can be my plus one and meet some of your future classmates."

Kyle POV

I arrived at Kristen's apartment around 5. I just got back from an appointment with Tanya, she was showing now, Kristen's really been my saving grace. I mean Tanya and her boyfriend were really cool and all, but they were adults and I felt like a foolish kid. She opened the door and I walked in without being invited in.

"Sup Kristen?" I asked plopping down on her couch. She had the basketball game on.

"Nada, how did it go?"

"Healthy so far. The baby is progressing smoothly and Tanya is eating organic and stuff so it should be all good."

"And how are you?"

"Fine. Actually great, I'm starting to come to terms with it," I lied.

"No your not," she chuckled sitting next to me and grabbing the Doritos from me.

"Hey! Give me the cool ranch."

"Nope!" she smiled as she put it between us and took a handful.

"What did you mean that I hadn't…"

"You haven't told anyone. Not even your parents!"

"Well… I don't think I have to. Ever."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I can still see it, I mean I go to Tanya's all the time to see her. And I'll be able to

pay for everything in a few years when I get my trust fund and…"

"Kyle you can't deprive the baby of his or her family and stop calling him slash her an it!" she laughed.

"I know! I know! I just don't know how to tell my parents that they're going to be grandparents before they turn 55. Imagine telling your parents! Yours don't even let you wear skirts out of the house!" I laughed; she grimaced and then joined me.

"Your parents are cooler than mine. Yours are like rich hippies Ky, they won't kick you out. I'll do it with you."

"I appreciate that Kris. I really do but I have to do it on my own. But with the boys and the girls and everyone at school, then I'll need you… big time."

"And I'll be there. But it'll cost you," she smiled.

"What? You've got to be kidding," well that was annoying. This just shows you that everyone is self-interested. Charity is a big….

"You need to take me to Ken's party." Oh… Well I can do that.

"Yeah no problem!"

"I'm not a charity case Kylie! Just apparently you are all going with dates this year, so everyone is grabbing them. Who were you going to ask?"

"No one. We don't really have to have dates. Just wanted to make Ken more comfortable. Don't share that!" Shit. I broke guy code! "Please Kris, our secret."

"This is like pretty little Liars. Yes I will keep another secret. Pick me up at 5:30, it is a long drive to the Hamptons."

We then leaned back and watched the basketball.

Andrew POv

"Andrew! Andrew!" The boys were calling me to hurry up to their car. It was me, Ken and Austin. We agreed to finish off the prank while Jesse had his Dyslexia tutoring, and Kyle had a dentist or doctor or some sort of appointment.

"Alright boys so just as planned. Ken, you go first," I told him. It was weird for me to be the one with the plan. The leader and stuff. I liked it but wasn't comfortable. What if everything went wrong? They would all blame me. Whatever, I found the least illegal of ideas cause the legal one's weren't good or sufficient enough. Austin said we could pay any fine and not to worry.

Ken walked up the front door of the Harrington's house. Ken was good at the whole southern gentleman act. Mrs. Harrington opened the door. She was in a Burberry sweat suit with her hair in a tight bun. "Good afternoon Ms. Harrington."

"Oh hello Kendal. How is everything?"

"Great. I was just walking by and noticed that your brick wall had some very rude graffiti on it."

"Oh no! It's these Main West kids. They don't have the manners at all. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't give Derrick the Prep education he deserves."

"Yes ma'am. Should I show you the paint?"

"Yes please." Shortly after Ken, Ms. Harrington and Leonard the butler all exited the house. Leaving it empty.

Austin and I then ran in and Austin led us to poolroom.

"Do you have the dye?"

"Yeah… I still don't get why you are putting blue dye in a pool"

"Because when they see it, it'll look like there's nothing wrong, but when they get out they will look like an avatar."

"Good one Drew!"

"Okay let's go to Derrick's personal bathroom. I can't believe he has his own bathroom."

"I can't believe you don't."

I chuckled and he led me up to the bathroom. We took of the showerhead and put in red Kool-Aid powder. Ken then sent a text _**she's reporting to the cops. Good call on writing "Grayson sucks go Main". Takes blame off of us.**_

"Okay off to Cam's house," I said. "They will come in any second"

Jesse POV

Alicia texted me last night that I was her date to Austin's party. So I picked her up at 5:30 (hour and a half rive to the Jackson's Hampton home). She sauntered out of her house like she had all the time in the world. When she got in the limo in her tight jean shorts and white button down shirt with embroider horses or something… I could literally see everything; tight shorts and partially unbuttoned shirts worked for her, especially with her knee high cowboy boots.

I was waiting for her to do what she's been doing the last week and a half. She flirts, I shrug it off, then she goes in for the kiss and I reciprocate. But this time she didn't, we just talked like we used to, I really did miss this part of our relationship. I felt really comfortable so I just asked her a question I wanted to ask for a long time.

"If I asked you out would you say yes?"

She studied my face, "why would you do that?"

"Well I like you…"

"Yeah? Like my boobs? And body? And…"

"Yes of course I like all of that but, but I like other things too. I mean your fun and we get along well and I don't know how to say it but I like you."

She closed her eyes and said, "I've been dating Josh for years and I don't want to do relationships. I want to just hook up and have fun, I've never done that before."

"Well I've never had a girlfriend," I countered.

"So its on your terms?"

"Do you like me Alicia? Like that's all I'm asking here."

"No your asking if we' should date. And of course I like you, but not as a boyfriend."

"Why? You like kissing me. You like talking to me. What else is there?"

Alicia sighed, "so much more to dating then attraction and friendship."

"See I don't know that because I've never even been on a date! I've hooked up a lot, but never dated. And hold up. You and Josh were just attraction. That's why you both wanted to hang with the 3 of us, because I made things less awkward."

"And look where me and Josh re now Jesse! You and me… we don't work, we're arguing about the thought of dating."

"Why do you hook up with me Ali?"

"Because I'm comfortable around you, and you're cute and I don't know… your good at it."

"No other reason?"  
"Opposite of yes."

"Bullshit. So what would you say if I'm hooking up with another girl?"

"Eh ma gawd are you? That's so not allowed," she said freaking out for a sec and when I shook my head she continued softly,

"Why cant we just have fun Jesse!? I though you were the guy for that!"

"Well you thought wrong."

Alicia scooted closer to me and started kissing my neck, "come on, don't be stubborn." I rolled my eyes and kissed her back, but not in the normal affectionate way

When we arrived I was still annoyed and told her as I was getting out, "This relationship is on your terms. When you find some middle ground we can talk, but until then I'm done." I saw her huffing but I walked into the grand mansion.

Ken POV.

I guess you could say I'm a romantic. I picked up Dylan. She was dressed beautifully in a light pink blouse with a cool leather jacket over her. I found her to be so pretty, like gorgeous pretty. When we got in the car I didn't know what to say. The awkwardness led her to her phone. I had to say something.

"You look great dyl."

"Thanks Ken," she said absentmindedly. I already complimented her 3 times before.

"God why is this so awkward?" I mumbled. I didn't really mean to say it out loud but she laughed.

"I have no idea. Normally I don't get nervous around guys but you intimidate me or I don't know."

"Really? You kind of scare me too."

"What? Why?" she laughed

"You're beautiful and funny and sweet."

"Well your hawt…" she then smiled, "just kidding, you're a lot more than that. The thing is I thought you were going to ask me out a while ago…"

"Yeah I was, I still want to…"

"Then do it," she said rolling her shoulders back and smiling broadly.

"This is weird for me to say, but I guess I'm kind of afraid."

"Of rejection?"

"Not initially… but I had some trouble with my mom."

"What happened?"

So I told her, it took most of the journey but I told her everything.

"So your mom just left you?"

"Yeah and ever since them I just don't trust…"

"I get it," she then held my hand and looked at my different colored eyes with her green ones. "I'll wait for you. We can work on it together. Like just be friends and then you know…"

"Really?"

"Of course. I can help you with anything and you can help me stay away from the calories."

"Well I personally don't think you should change anything."

Austin POv

The place was rocking. Actually not rocking, but it was awesome. They had a live band in the main room. The house was this huge yellow mansion, acres of groomed lawns and gardens surrounded it and the place even had a valet service. Ken's family goes here during all the holidays, including Christmas and everything. When you went inside it was all dark wood and very open. The main ballroom had antlers on the walls, grand carpets and a huge staircase.

Even though there were parents it was fun. I saw Jesse dancing with Ms. Rivera; they were dancing the country two step or the country swing dance to the live band. Jesse didn't have a lot going for him academically, but he had great rhythm. He had never had lessons but man could he dance! Moms, sisters and really every girl were waiting for the next song so they could dance with him. Like even in football he was athletic and had awesome timing, not skilled but that was what made his game good. I think he is a musical guy and well Ms. Rivera is 100% Spanish MILF. I saw Alicia occasionally side glance with a scowl as she was blabbing to Massie. Whatever.

Kyle was doing the karaoke in the next room over. I think he was singing Cruise by Florida Georgia Line or something but he was singing a duet with Mr. Block. Mr. Block looked a little wasted but he was having a blast with Kyle. They were both literally peeing in their pants at their tonedeffness and probably everything funny Kyle said.

At one point Mr. Block put Kyle in a noughie as Kyle tried to get out and said, "not fair I cant give you a nougie if you've got no hair!"

I saw Ken and his family taking the picture. The picture is something every family takes. It is the picture of every Christmas card in upstate New York. In cowboy attire, by the grand fireplace. The picture was a way of showing status, that you and your family got invited to the biggest holiday party of the year- Jackson Country Christmas. There was a professional photographer and the procedure was the same for every picture. The mom or female head of the house would sit in the grand armchair; her husband would stand behind with a hand on her shoulder. Then the kids would flank around. Ken and all his siblings were wearing a black shirt over jeans, or in the girl's case short shorts. They all had cowboy hats and boots on.

I saw Massie and her friends by the door laughing and drinking alcohol-less punch. They were having fun. All of them were in short shorts with different types of tops. Massie was in a white halter and had a high pony. I could admit she looked good, but I really wasn't interested. Then the doorman opened the door. Addie walked in, wearing a sleeveless jean top and cow print skirt. The Pretty Committee gave her a weird look. I mean at these parties everyone wears authentic clothes and she looked very cliché, but damn…. She didn't care. She thanked the doorman for taking her coat and purse, then walked over to me and asked me to dance. I wasn't a great dancer, but we just rocked to the beat, I twirled her a few times. Nonetheless, we were having fun.

"How was your drive up?"

"Fine, I took a taxi."  
"Oh man. I could have sent… never mind" I smiled. I caught myself before mentioning the wealthy stuff. She smiled back at me fondly, I don't smile that much but whenever I was near her I just couldn't help it!

"So is your family here?"

"Yeah! See that kind of tall girl talking to the old man with the grey suit? That's my sister Veronica; she's the smart one, currently studying at Columbia. And over there dancing with the skinny guy? That is Liz."

"She's gorgeous."  
"Yeah and the nerdy guy is her boyfriend. They are like obsessed with each other. Kind of high school musical in reverse. Cheerleader with nerd." She laughed at my joke then urged me to continue, "Charlotte is sitting next to Harris Fisher and Luna Jackson. She is our rebel, so whatever I do is godlike compared to her…"

"I bet you love that…"

"Well I can get away with more stuff. Aubrey is playing around with two of Jesse's sisters and here comes little Riley." Riley and Rosie walked over to me. Rosie is Jesse's half sister. She is a little bossy and has perfect blond ringlets. She looks very similar to Jesse, with her dimpled smile, but isn't as tanned. Jesse's mom is half Mexican and Rosie's is completely European.

Riley is the diva. She looks up to Rosie, and although I don't always admit this out loud, she is probably my favorite sister.

She walked up to me, "Austin, daddy won't let us have the grownup drinks!"

I looked at Addie who was smiling fondly. Jesse swooped by and picked up Rosie and used one hand to hold her and the other to hold her hand.

"Austin, can you pick me up like that? I want to dance like Rosie!" I knew Riley was about to throw a tantrum, so I apologized to Addie and started dancing with little Riley.

After a while I saw Massie looking at Addie. I didn't want any drama so I asked Kendal to dance with her and walked over to Mass.

"Hey…"

"Hey Austin. How are you?" she asked formally, it wasn't vindictive just distant.

"Good, umm… that is Addie."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Well not yet, I just don't want any hard feelings… we were best friends and I kind of miss that, but I don't want any jealousy or drama…"

Massie looked off into space as she said this but I thought about this for hours after, "Austin you and I, we are magnetic. Our time is coming; it's just not here. I wasn't ready before but I am now and I will be here when you are too."

"Mass… I don't…"

She set her gaze on me, "have fun Austin, and just don't take too long."

I was left frozen as she walked off

Andrew POV

I arrived late with my date (notice the rhyme). We sat down at a table and just started talking as the rest of the boys sat down with Addie. Nicky arrived in a metallic vest over an exposing white V-neck and true religion short shorts. She fit in quite nicely, not as high end as some of the girls but I didn't notice.

"Nicky! Finally you're here, I feel like all these girls are staring at me," Addie moaned

"Well, I don't see why! You look hot!" Nicolette responded.

Austin jumped in, "exactly. I told her she looked good."

"Yeah, but you're a boy. She needs to hear it from a girl. More specifically her number one girl." The girls high-fived.

"Nice singing Kyle," Austin put in. "I think Mr. Block actually thinks he was good."

"Well," Kyle put in. "I guess it depends on your opinion. I think he is fantastic!"

"I think you both were completely and utterly mediocre," Addie put in.

"Ouch!" Ken and Jesse said at the same time. They realized it and high fived.

"Okay are you guys dating? I mean I am completely okay with same sex relationships…" Addie smiled.

Jesse returned the same smile and said, "you know Addie, I am in a relationship. Kenny and I do have a relationship! And we are of the same gender, but if you are implying it is romantic than you are more than mistaken."

Everyone was silent for a second until they all burst out laughing. "How much are you paying these tutors?" Ken asked jokingly.

"Kenny the rule is you can't make fun of me. Bromance… remember?" Jesse joked back.

"No that means I can make fun of you more."

Austin's cheerleader sister Lizzie walked up, "Austin dance with me!"

"No… ask your boyfriend," Austin moaned.

Jesse jumped up, "Ill dance with you."

"Absolutely not. Get your hands off my sister."

Lizze looked at Austin, "it is completely innocent, like wedding dancing. Don't worry Austin I won't date your friend."

"I was kidding…" Austin smiled up at her, "have fun guys."

They walked off and Austin mumbled, "jerk off" jokingly. Everyone laughed.

I guess it was my turn to make a move.

"Nicolette, let's do Karaoke!"

As we walked I saw Ms. River arguing with Alicia.

"Alicia, dance with your friend Jesse. He is muy talentoso at dancing."

"Mom, I don't want to dance with him."

"Me and your father pay for your dance lessons at el studio de umm… Body Alive. You do modern jazz 4 times a week, show me that my money is for good use."

"Mom…" Alicia groaned. Ms. Rivera wrapped her bony arm around Alicia and pushed her onto the dance floor. Alicia turned around and gave her mom a bad look, but walked straight up to Jesse who was dancing with Austin's sister and tapped him on the back.

I could easily hear Ms. Rivera talking loudly to all her friends, "watch my beautiful daughter. She is my little dancer dancer."

Jesse blushed and Alicia, obviously still mad at him dancing with every female in the room and he was mad at her for some reason, but soon enough the floor was cleared. They started dancing together as everyone watched. They did incredible spins, great dips, even a few lifts and together had fantastic rhythm (_**A/N Check my profile, I have a YouTube video of how I imagine this dance scene. Ignore some of the crazy aerials**_) When it was over the room started clapping. Alicia bowed, threw her hair back and walked over to Massie, Dylan and Claire. They gave her high-fives and she slyly back glanced at Jesse who was watching her… it wasn't a lustful look, but it wasn't angry. He then walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She let him walk her to the kitchen.

"Well that was cool. Is that what all these parties are like? Cause this seems cooler and cooler by the second." Nicolette said

"Not really. I never get invited to the family one's because well my family isn't a rich, socialite party."

"Yeah well things are looking up. Your family is here."

"Thanks to Ken."

"Doesn't matter, once they're in… they're in."

We scrolled though the song and it was all country… obviously. Some new. Some old. We agreed a Miranda Lambert song when the sirens went off.

The blue and red lights streamed into the room and 4 policemen came in. The music stopped.

The police came in and everyone gathered in the front room. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"We need Mr. Kendal Jackson, Andrew Donahue and Austin Thomas."

Mr. Rivera, the lawyer, stood forward, "What are the charges officers?"

"Vandalism, invasion of privacy and theft."

They started reading the right to remain silent… blah blah blah. My mind was going numb, I was freaking out. This was it… I'd lose my scholarship, my life, and my parent's trust…. The room was full of whispers but I felt dizzy.

"Okay boys. Don't speak a word until I get there," we all nodded as we were handcuffed. Mr. Rivera then spoke to the police, "I am their lawyer. Do not ask any questions until I am present. I will follow the cars." Then we were dragged out and pushed into squad cars. I watched as all of our friends and their family's watched us as the car's distance from the party increased and increased…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N as I said initially you will be rewarded for reviewing. Short chapter. I have only spell checked and I know this chapter isn't great but it's kind of a transition chapter**

**Kyle POV**

The crowds were surrounding the door when the police arrived. Everyone who was sitting at my table stood up and moved to the left of the grand hall. Alicia and Jesse joined us as they returned from there failed heart to heart and soon the rest of the PC followed along with Cam and Derrick's group.

"What's going on?" Kristen whispered to me.

"I don't really know, did we do anything illegal?" I asked Jesse. Jesse shrugged.

Then they started calling out our names. I had a feeling in my gut that mine would be called, and so did Kristen as she reached for my hand.

"And Austin XXX" the cop concluded. I sighed a breath or reliefs until it dawned on me that ¾ of my best friends were arrested. As Mr. Rivera and the boys left all the teenagers in the room, including, as Massie would say "LBR's", sat in the living room, waiting for news. We sat on the huge U-shaped leather couch with a fire roaring on the wall and the sheepskin rugs on the floor.

Massie was eyeing Addie menacingly. After Massie returned from London she was a little more tame than usual. A little. But the way she was staring at Addie gave me a feeling that the old Massie had her claws out and was ready to pounce.

Nicky spoke up first. It was weird that she had so much attitude when she only knew one person in the room, "so what did they do exactly?"

Jesse spoke without looking up, "the prank I guess."

"I know it wasn't my folks, but man that was a harsh prank, it didn't get me, but my dad isn't even here because his skin is blue. Like some avatar freak or something," Derrick said. He looked kind of conflicted, half of him wanted to hate us but the other half knew the situation just sucked.

"I didn't really know much about it, what did they steal?" I asked.

Nicky, who was one of the creators of the big scheme spoke up, "do you honestly think they can get enough dye to contaminate 5 swimming pools in one night by Fed Ex? They stole it from your chemistry labs. Apparently every student in the school does some shirt dying lab…"

Cam mumbled, "yeah freshman year, we all do it before Winter break. So they stole the whole supply?"

Kristen threw in, "all the peer tutors have access to the lab equipment, but it's weird that Andrew would just steal it."

"He did go to public school…" Josh said innocently as Dylan, Alicia, Derrick, Cam, and most of the room nodded in agreement.

"Wait hold up," Addie said. "Do you think we are all like kleptos or something?"

"Given…" Alicia stated like the answer was dead obvious. She flipped her dark, glossy hair and continued. "I heard that the girls would steal rich people's lunch cards and sell them back for like 100 dollars… everyday!"

"Yeah, and that is nawt acceptable, I mean I need my food or else I just feel like crap" Dylan put in taking a handful of the Jelly Beans on the table.

Nicky and Addie looked at each other, "are you two dumb or something?" Nicky said.

"Drop it," Jesse growled at Nicolette.

"Oh yeah. Because it makes perfect sense that **you** are going to the Grayson, when you can hardly read."

"Fuck off," Jesse snarled. "You don't know anything about me and don't fucking judge me because my father can actually afford shit."

"Well you're judging us. Our school, our friends, our family, so excuse us if we are defensive about our lives," Addie answered diplomatically. I put my arm around Jesse and pulled him back onto the couch. He just stared at his hands while Alicia was staring right at him.

"Listen Ahd-i-sin, you are intruding in our lives now. So control you're um…" she eyed Nicolette menacingly, "minion. We do nawt want you here and the fact that your family isn't here shows the Jackson's don't want you here either."

Addie snorted, "This is the reason why I left OCD. I left your world. Because you are all blue-blooded, elitist brats!"

"Then why are you here with Austin? You obviously want in, or else are just dumb," Massie was smirking but kept her voice level while Addison's was getting louder

"I like Austin! That is the only reason! And as I said I left your world! By choice… because… because… it sucks!"

"Hold up, you went to OCD?"

Addison looked slightly embarrassed, "I was in your class. I left 5th grade do you seriously not remember me?"

After an awkward silence Dylan clapped her hands, I remember "Masculine Addison! We spent forever trying to find a word that rhymed with her name in like 4th grade!"

Alicia giggled into her hand and pointed at Kristen, "didn't you come up with that?"

"Yeah because she wore the studded black boots remember?"

For a second Addie looked like she would cry. All the guys were a bit uncomfortable, I mean the PC didn't start it but they had a hell of a way of finishing it. I knew they could be mean but this was a front row seat to a massacre.

"You are just such a bitch. I thought I wanted to go to your school, but now I just don't…" Nicolette put her arm around Addie.

"Explah-nation puh-lease," Massie said rolling her eyes and smiling at the girls.

"What?" Nicky asked in disbelief.

"You called us bitches when you started everything!"

"No I called you a bitch. You are the controlling, manipulative one. I've heard about you Massie Block. You tell who you're friends who they can hang with, what they can wear and whom they even date. For example, Alicia, why aren't you dating Jesse?"

Alicia glanced at Jesse who was still looking down at his fingers, "I'm not with him because I want to be single."

"You do know that when you're single you're supposed to hookup with more than one person. Andrew told me that you have been hooking up with him every chance you get and nobody else."

"Yeah… but, I don't want to be tied down. You do know that Jesse... and Josh are both in the room right?"

"I know, but whatever… Do you like Jesse?"

No one talked or answered and then Addie continued, "So why aren't you dating him if you like him?"

"I was told that I should just have fun for a while…"

"Who told you that?"

Once again an awkward silence, literally I felt people were recording this and I couldn't help smile at Jesse- who for once was lost for words.

Massie spoke up, "my friend told me she didn't like her boyfriend and started liking a new guy. A guy who didn't take anything seriously. No offense Jesse, but come on! They say don't get off a boat until you have a foot in the next one, but I say you should swim around a little. "

"Like you didn't try and get with Austin."

"No I didn't. I got dumped by the Blondie to your left and I waited and waited for him, but he never acted."

Jesse cleared his throat before Addie could talk again. "Umm… It's hard to know if someone actually likes you. I mean in Austin's defense."

Alicia caught Jesse's eyes as he made a quick glance, "why didn't you ask me out after the party?"

"Umm…"

"I took ALL the initiative in the relationship, Massie was right, I'm glad I played single. I tried to give you a chance to make a move, but sure enough I had to."

"What're you talking about?"

"I set up our first hang out, I kissed you first at your house, and again at the party, I dumped josh and I initiated us hooking up."

"You hooked up with him while we were dating?" Josh asked dumbfounded and hurt.

"Josh you knew…"

"But you just said at his house. You were lying to me!"

Alicia covered her face in her hands; I guess she forgot Josh was in the room or something. Josh hurled himself at Jesse.

He knocked him backwards against the couch, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Josh pulled his fist back and hit it as hard as he could into Jesse's eye. I immediately pushed him off on top of Dylan who was next to him and Derrington pulled him off and out of the room.

"You cheated on me?!" he yelled as he was dragged out of the room. Alicia had her head in her hands and was shaking them back and forth as the girls around her were rubbing her back and hugging her.

The room broke out in side whispers, "dude just talk to her." I told him.

Jesse nodded and walked over her part of the couch. He kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her thighs, not in a lustful way, but a caring way.

"Ali, will you come out in the hallway and talk to me."

"Why didn't you make a move?" she asked, I could see her big brown eyes filling with tears.

"I was scared. I thought that if you liked me you would break up with him right away. And then I asked you out and…"

"When did he ask you out? Leash?" Massie asked kind of excitedly as Alicia started to smile and the girls went all gaga.

"Ali, I'm crazy about you," oh god! He was completely pussifying himself, in front of the whole PC and whoever else was eavesdropping, but I still saw Alicia cup his face in her hands as her face broke into a HUGE smile. "My friends are in a bunch of trouble and I got to go and have their back, but when I get back we'll talk okay?"

Alicia nodded still smiling, still with a few tears on her face and grabbed Jesse around the head and hugged him. Due to him being on his knees as she was sitting on a couch she crunched his face into her boobs, but I doubt he was unhappy about that.

"Okay, now that the soap opera stuff is sorted, let's go down to the jail and figure things out okay Jess?"

Jess separated himself from Alicia and nodded. He gave her a peck on the cheek and followed me out of the room, turning around to look at her after almost every step.

Once we started walking towards the limo I started, "Will you be my girlfriend Alicia? Oh Alicia I was scared to ask you out! Oh Alicia…" He shoved me into the snow.

"Your just upset I'm not in the man whore club anymore!"

Ouch. I mean I guess he didn't know that I haven't had sex in over 2 months; I figured I had to tell somebody and the walk to the limos would take at least 10 minutes without the snowmobiles we were all brought in with.

"Dude I knocked up a chick, I haven't had sex in forever."

Jesse stopped in his tracks. I turned and saw a different side of the guy I knew. He didn't have his signature smile stamped on his face, or his short blond messed up. I mean he did, but all I saw was this other guy, his light brown eyes seemed to show empathy and understanding, and even his bright red nose from the cold or red sox beanie, seemed to show me support. We started walking again and after about a minute Jesse said, "you know the same thing happened with my parents. I mean it was Tanya the Townie right?"

"Yeah it was."

"Don't abandon your kid man. My dad didn't abandon me, but Ken's parents did. I know it's tough and stuff but you got to be there for her and for the baby. Even if you don't see them everyday, or every month just being part of his or her life…"

"I know man, you're the first of the guys to know. Kristen works at the hospital so she knows and we're pretty good buds now."

"And your parents right?"

"No I haven't told them yet." Jesse stopped walking again, but I felt an arm on my shoulder. "I'll go to the jail to check on the boys, you go in there and talk to your parents."

I looked into his eyes and nodded. I didn't want to tell them but I knew it was time. Especially since my dad thinks highly of me now that I'm not in jail and stuff… Jesse continued to trudge towards the limos as I jogged back into the house. I opened the door to find the Pretty Committee gushing about guys or something when I saw my dad. My dad, such as myself was only about 5'9", but I asked him to talk to me. I told him everything. With every word I saw his face aging, but felt I was taking part of the weight off my shoulders and onto his.

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck, "we have to tell your mother and that'll… be tough, but…" he wasn't smiling… my dad always smiles, but he seemed to be okay.

"We'll get through it? Do you still umm…"

"Of course I love you Kylie." He said pulling me into a long hug. I allowed myself to rest my head on his shoulder and allow him to hold me.

Austin POV

It never got to mug shots, but after me blanking out and Mr. Rivera trying to strike a deal, it was all figured out.

"Okay kids this is the deal. No one is pressing charges if you comply," said the detective. "Covering up the graffiti cost $75 per house, the pool restorations and cleanup will be about $460ish each and replacing your schools supply of dye will be well… the school has a different punishment."

I looked at Mr. Rivera and he added in, "the school wants you to earn $2,000 with fundraising. You will be able to be creative in your choice of earning back the money, as long as it's legal of course, and you will be given Mr. Jacobson as your supervisor."

Well, that wasn't so bad. I mean my dad can earn more than that in an hour. We all walked into the lobby. I was relieved to be leaving, but Andrew looked terrified, his typically healthy completion has pale.

"Don't worry man!" I said encouragingly, "It won't be on our record or anything."

"I've lost half my scholarship."

"Huh?"  
"Mr. Rivera told me that since I was on the honor system I am losing a third of my funding. How am I going to go to school?"

"Okay how much do you need?"

"My family can pay for a couple thousand, but our school costs as much as some colleges."

"How much do you need, Andrew?"

"3,000 bucks, but you can't just give it out me man, I'm not a charity…"

"Chill your boner bro, we're going to fundraise more than $2,000, we will up it to $5,000"

Yeah but the guys…"

"They won't know. I'll tell Ken that the school upped the charge and I'll tell Mr. Jacobson. No one will know."

"Are you getting all the guys to participate?"  
"Yes. The prank was for all of us and we are a team."

"Okay I get it. Thanks man, I really really really appreciate"

We all hugged our families and umm… Jesse who was there for some reason, but I was happy to see him. When Ken came up to me, "I've got an idea!"

"Yeah? Don't say bake sale."

"Kissing booth"

***A/N I know some characters didn't get a lot of stuff happening for them, but in Andrew and Austin's case they will get a huge POV in the next chapter (already written), and I'm thinking of making this a series, but I do need inspiration and ideas and for an author: reviews are what make this fun. Also I have a challenge for everyone. Give me an idea for one character that isn't yours! Also for the next chapter you review who gets a scene, such as an Addie/Austin scene or an all the boys group scene. Also maybe not the next chapter but the one after I'm considering adding a few M rated scenes. What do you think of that? Ok 3 things!**

**1. Idea for another character**

**2. Who do you want to have a scene together?**

**3. Sex scenes? ***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N okay guys thanks for all your reviews and those of you who pmed me or reviewed… I really appreciate it! I haven't proofread, because these take forever to write and I just spent 3 hours doing this (21 pgs), and I decided I would spellcheck and read it later. I hope you enjoy!**

…

**Friday- day of kissing booth, dates and well TGIF right?**

**Austin POV**

"A kissing booth? You want to do a kissing booth?" Principal Brown repeated exaggerating every word.

"Yes they do. They won't discriminate against anyone, they have a two more boys who aren't in trouble volunteering their time…"

"And getting out of class..."

" In order to help out Andrew Donavan." Mr. Jacobson responded.

"Do you know how fast germs will be spread?"

"It is at the students risk and they sign a sheet, where they give their name and signature. Austin, here, is taking this seriously. They will only do it during the school's lunch period and it is 5 dollars a kiss. Pricy but once again it is up to the student's discretion. Also it will be closed mouth only."

"Fine. The boys may set up a booth on the southern wall of the Cafeteria and get out of their 4th, 5th and 6th period classes. I will also sign out the other two boys who are volunteering."

Mr. Jacobson and I left the office, high-fived and headed towards the caf. He was a football assistant coach and I guess it was never a bad idea to have a teacher-friend, especially one like Mr. Jacobson. He is chill; about 27 years old and just like me… half black.

"So are you doing this cause you're horny or you just want to spread mono?" he asked jokingly.

"The first one! Even though I kind of have a girlfriend now."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well she's a girl at Maine named Addison and she went to the Jackson party with me."

"So she's into the rich boy who goes to jail after socialite parties?"

"C'mon! That was totally racial profiling right?" It was an inside joke between us, being in one of the whitest schools in the county.

Jacobson nodded and I continued, "When it was over I told her I liked her and I had no feelings for Massie… Hey don't give me that look! It's true! Massie bitched her out and I told Addie that I was into her and then sheaskedmeout."

"What was that last part? She asked you out?"

"Feminism or something…" I mumbled as he cracked up.

We set up a table with 5 chairs. Nice tablecloth, jar in front of every seat.

"So each of your friends, including you, needs $1000. You should put up a poster in front of every chair, advertising all the guys. Maybe for you be like **I wear the skirt in my relationship**"

"Shut up!"

He laughed, "but you should do that."

"Yeah I'll make them now. Thanks for the help, and I have to have this done by…"

"I'm giving you the day off to organize everything, but your friends don't have it off, until 4th, so it's on you. You are the Alpha right?" I nodded and thanked him.

Next, I grabbed 5 posters and drew each of my boy's names on it.

**Austin**: Costumes and theme for every guy in kissing booth. Ideas?

**Addie**: How about this:

Ken- **the handsome one**- have him wear a half open plaid shirt and cowboy hat.

Jesse- **the cute one**- have him wear a light green button-down shirt with a brown bow tie.

Andrew- **the nice one-** with a shirt with the superhero emblem and regular jeans, with a zip up hoodie or something.

Kyle- **the funny one- **how about him with a snap back and a blazer and tee?

**Austin: ** You're the best! What about me? And r u sure ur ok with this?

**Addie**: haha you wish I wasn't okay with it. And how about **the strong one**

**Austin**: what do I wear?

**Addie**: nothing ;)

**Austin**: at all?

Addie: Shirtless… obvi

So I spray painted their nicknames under their names. Then quickly called Barneys and put in their clothes orders.

Finally the boys arrived!

"Alrightey bud, I'm ready to get my smack on!" Jesse hollered as he and the boys walked in.

"What about A-LEASH-A?" Kyle teased and Jesse shrugged.

I handed them all their clothes bags, "go change then sit down."

"Yes sir!" Ken said as Kyle saluted me.

Soon enough we all sat at a table. Kyle kept running his hand through his hair, Ken was biting his nails and Jesse was running his hand through his hair.

"Why are you guys nervous?" I asked, "man up boys!" then the bell rang. We all stood up confidently and I started yelling, "Football boys kisses over here! Line up for a kiss!"

The girls and some guys were there before we knew it. The crowds were nuts! I saw Ken leaning in to kiss Layne even though she had yogurt over her lips and Kyle pecking some cheerleader… oh crap that was Liz!

"Yo man stop smacking on my sis!" I called and he flicked me off while trying to deepen the kiss. She backed off and wagged her finger at him implying he was naughty.

Before Jesse had an opportunity to kiss someone Alicia came up with a wad of 100's pushed Heather out of the way and put the money in the jar that said **cute one**.

Jesse was all paid for, and I saw him follow Alicia who was sauntering away saying, "Don't you want your kiss?! You've earned 200!"

She smiled at his teasing and they sat next to each other at Massie's table, just talking.

Shit Massie! I searched the room for her. She wasn't buying fro yo or sitting at Table 18, in fact neither was Dylan, Kristen or Claire. Then I looked down and saw Massie in front of me.

"Oh hey mass."

She smiled and waved a 5-dollar bill in front of me. I took it and put it in the jar.

I smiled and leaned in. I felt her forehead lean against mine for a second and then our lips touched. Her smell was lingering and her lips were a perfect fit. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and I didn't mind, I mean it was a kissing booth right? I don't know how long the kiss was but I was disappointed when she pulled away.

"Remind me Austin, why aren't we together?" She walked away before I could answer.

It was a funny couple of lunch periods. Jesse was off the hook but still had the free periods, so he became the accountant and would count the money and how many more kisses we all needed. Pretty much all the gay guys at school wanted to kiss Ken and almost every senior was interested in Kyle. I got a lot of freshman kisses but there weren't very many breaks.

Then came a girl named Cecelia was in front of me. I didn't know her that well not that I cared. She was shy and smart and friends with Layne and them. I mean she was average looking at best, her best feature being her light brown hair.

"5 dollars please," I asked absentmindedly, kind of sick of kissing so many people! I was on the final 30.

"How about this, you kiss me an extra long time and I wont tell Addie about you tongue kissing Massie Block."

"What?" I said looking up into her Hazel eyes. "How do you know Addison?"

"I know Nicolette. So kissing time."

I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips tasted salty, like chips or something. She tried to push her tongue by my lips but I kept them tightly closed.

When it was finally over she opened her eyes and put on some Walgreen's chap stick, "I enjoyed that and don't forget me Austin, because I wont forget you."

What the fuck?

**Jesse POV**

How did my first date with Alicia go?

Well let's just say, I'm glad that's over. It all started the night of the party, I called her on the phone, told her how much I liked her and blah blah blah. She told her she thinks I'm "ah-dorable" and "charming" and then I asked her to a movie. I don't know how guys can ask a girl out without being so… emotional.

It was a super awkward phone call and an even more awkward date. I didn't know when to put the arm around, and when I did she just giggled and leaned against my chest. Then I started cramping up. Normally I would just get up, but I had to be a gentleman so I just left my arm there. Then I wanted to tell her something during the movie, but I didn't want to be rude and god… I've never been on a date and the first one went terribly! I think Alicia thought it was funny, but I was sooooooo embarrassed.

My limo driver just rolled outside of her house. Every time I went there it intimidated me just as much as the first time we hung out. Not just the big Iron Gate or the security guards but the house was looming and it looked haunted.

"Well this is my stop!" She said peppily.

"Right," I mumbled as she was getting out. "And I should walk you to the door."

"Why don't you come in for a little?" she asked. Shit! I didn't want to hang out, I wanted to go home and sleep off this disaster. I looked over my shoulder at my driver who waved me away.

"Yeah… okay." So we walked to her house, and I knew she was smirking. Ali was going to call Massie and Dylan and Claire and Kristen later and say 'ohhh… Jesse is such a bad boyfriend I want Josh or Aidan or some other ex boyfriend back.'

When we got to her room she lied on her bed.

"Calm down Jess, you did fine." She said without looking up

"Huh?"

She sat up, "you were so nervous! It was ahb-solutely ah-dorable! Come here!"

I sat on the edge of her bed. And she swung her legs over my lap and put her arms around me. "Jesse you have nothing to be worried about. I like YOU! Just be yourself…" no way was she going to lecture me!

I swung her around so I was lying on top of her and started to tickle her sides, "I was not nervous!" I laughed and she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

This kiss was absolutely perfect. I mean her lips were soft and even her Angel perfume was sensual, but the best part was knowing. I knew exactly how she felt about me, I would never admit this to the guys, but having her like me back was the best Christmas present ever!

I tried to deepen the kiss by using my tongue but she just pulled away and rolled next to me.

"I have dance in 45 minutes."

"Alright," I responded putting my arm around her and cuddling close. "I'll just go home and see you tomorrow… in 45 minutes."

"Ugh. I don't want you to go!" she moaned- giggled, "Can't you just wait for it to be over? I've got your favorite movies here. Inglorious bastards, Casino Royale and all the Bourne movies…" she teased

"But I want to watch the notebook! Remember when you, me and Josh had all night movie night and you made us watch that then you fell asleep in the middle of it? On me… that annoyed Josh."

"It was intentional."

"How did I miss all these signs? I'm so dumb!"

"No…. well… just a little," she giggled

I chuckled, "your house scares me, it's all shadowy and haunted. And by the way Austin wants to do a couple thing before Christmas."

"Couple thing?"

"Yeah. You and me, Addie and him, Nicki and…"

"No no no. They were so mean to us…"

"Well we did kind of have it coming…"

"Absolutely not. No Jesse lets not go hang with them. We will be 3rd wheeled and Massie will be freak."

"I don't want to do it either. But… you'll be able to give Massie so much gossip after we get everything out of them," I teased.

Alicia flirt-punched my shoulder, "okay ill make you a deal. I don't want Massie to think you are a guy 'who doesn't care about anything', so you agree to hang out with her."

"You want me to hang out with another girl?" I asked, showing fake shock.

"Point! Also I want you to come to dance with me. Don't even say it's gay. We have a group rehearsal with 7 boys and 7 girls than my duet practice, but that part will take like 10 minutes."

"Ali…"

"Nope, I'm getting changed."

"But you said you have 45 minutes…" I said grabbing her around the waist, as she was about to get up. She started laughing and lied next to me as we cuddled and made out on her bed.

After a while and she got in her "Beyoncé from single ladies" uniform she walked me down to her studio.

I opened the door and 13 surprised faces started at me. I was the only person not wearing all black and not in tights… there were guys there… in tights.

"Hey guys this is Jesse."

A couple of the girls wooed and started studying me, actually a couple guys were too.

"Hi," I said awkwardly whilst giving a half wave. A bunch of girls giggled and Alicia wrapped her arms around my waist.

"So Jesse is just going to sit in the back and observe."

"What if he tells the routine to the judges?" a girl with frizzy blond hair pulled back in a bun asked. She was cute with a well-rounded face and blue eyes.

A tall, dark guy rolled his eyes, "he's not a spy Janet, and it's the same thing as your older sister watching."

"Yeah but my sister is family Antoine!"

Alicia looked straight on at Janet and put a hand on her hip, "Janet you either drop it or get out of my dance troupe and house." She may not be the Alpha at school but she dominated here.

Throughout the next hour and a half I sat in the back playing on my phone and occasionally looking up to see perfectly on beat dancing with high kicks, swirls and Alicia Keys' music blaring in the background.

When it was over a guy with navy eyes and blond floppy hair stayed behind. He looked like a male version of Olivia Ryan.

"Jess this is Connor. We are in the duet competition."

"Cool. Nice to meet you man." I said reaching out my hand, he smiled back and shook it.

"You too. Pretty cool of you to just sit there and watch for so long."

Alicia grabbed me around my waist again, she was very touchy lately but whatever floats her boat. "Jesse loved watching all of our toned bodies. Didn't you babe?"

Babe? Well this was new. "Yeah it was fun. Show me your guys dance," I answered clapping my hands pretending to be excited.

So the song "Locked out of Heaven" came on and they began. Alicia and Connor's routine wasn't very emotional. I mean it had a few lifts and a couple parts where they would hold each other, but it wasn't very personal.

I told them my critic, and Alicia rolled her eyes and smirked, but Connor nodded his head intensely like I was a professional or teacher or something.

After Connor left Alicia showered and then we watched a movie. That night I got to 2nd base!

**Andrew POV**

Tonight was my first date with Nicky. Well not a date, but a hangout. I wanted it to be me, Austin, Nicky and Addie, but Austin had family dinner so now it's me, Nicky, Dylan Marvil and Ken.

I borrowed my mom's minivan and drove to Nicky's apartment building first. She came out in purple jeans and umm... a revealing white shirt with a really low neckline. Not that I was complaining!

"Hey Nicky!"

She pushed part of her long, raven black hair behind her ear, "hey hey, I didn't know you could drive!"

"Yup!"

"Do they even offer drivers Ed at Grayson? I'd think they'd all have drivers…"

"Yeah! They don't offer it isn't that funny? I learned last year at Maine and I think

Jesse has a permit from when he went to his Boston school."

"God Grayson sounds so ridiculous but…"

"You still want to go there. I completely agree."

"I'm just afraid I wont fit in. I mean I know a girl named Cecilia who is my assigned new kid buddy or something, but Massie and them hate me!"

"No they don't. You're about to hang out with Dylan Marvil."

"I know, my mom loves Merri-Lee Marvil and my cousins are obsessed with their reality show."

I pulled up outside the huge Marvil house. It looked like a New England chapel just well… massive.

She came out to the car and motioned for me to put down the window.

"Hi guys, did Ken call you?"

"No… what's going on?"

"I'm going to the Caribbean tonight. I completely forgot but we are going to Turks and Caicos for the weekend."

Shit. As I drove away I felt my palms get sweaty, I couldn't go on a date ALONE!

"You know I'm feeling a little under the weather," I heard myself saying.

"You're kidding me."

"No feel my palms," I said offering my hand, which she ignored. "Okay tomorrow night- Austin's Jacuzzi. Bring Addie and I'll see if Jesse will bring Alicia so you can meet someone for next year. Okay?"

"Fine." She said leaving my car as I dropped her home.

…

I went home and straight up to my room. God how am I so dumb?

I pulled out my Android and texted Austin.

Andrew: I fucked it up man.

Austin: ?

Andrew: Dyl and Ken couldn't go so I brought her home.

Austin: ?

Andrew: idk- told her we could hang at yours tomo. Is that cool?

Austin: yeah- I have football lifting until 5.30- u set up and hav everyone over at 6

Andrew: what bout blizzard?

Austin: not supposed to start until past midnight

….

So the next day I bought food, set up and it looked great. It had already started snowing pretty badly but it wasn't blizzard material yet.

I was so pumped for the hot tub. Not only did I buy cool swim shorts but also well Nicki would be there… in a swimsuit.

Austin arrived first; I mean it was his house.

"Alright buddy. Are we the only people here?"

"Yeah! What do you think?"

"Good music, good food, good drinks. I think it's going to be a hit!"

"So should we do assigned seats or something in the tub?"

"Totally cause were in 5th grade," he answered sarcastically. Austin rarely smiles but I saw him breaking into a smile.

"Yeah but I was just thinking that we're not going to mingle unless we have to. Jesse doesn't like the girls…"

"So we should sandwich him between them!" Austin said with a sly look in his green eyes.

"Alicia won't like that."

"Sandwich her between you and me!"

"This is going to be a disaster!"

"Just get it done Drew."

Next person to arrive was Jesse. He walked in and just pulled off his shirt and wore his swim shorts. Jesse always looked scrawny next to Austin, but I could kind of see the differences now. Austin had a more beefy build, big pecks, arms, but not exactly the toned abs like Jesse, who also was lean and not very muscly looking. I think I was somewhere in the middle.

The girls all arrived and Alicia walked straight over to Jesse and the two of them looked like they were talking shit about Addie and Nicki. What the fuck? Didn't they know what this whole thing was for?

"Yo Jesse, come over here." Jesse walked over in his green and white, Ralph Lauren shorts- obviously he hadn't dressed himself. They weren't even board shorts! Like above his knee things... Alicia was in her one-piece black swimsuit, that had no back and very little on the sides, Ralph Lauren too, I'm assuming.

Austin and Addie were laughing to the side, "Austin get your ass over here too. It's hot tub time!" Austin was wearing Hurley green board shorts that went well past his knees, while Addie was wearing a hot pink Roxy bikini.

And then there is me. I was in black basketball shorts, I do have a swimsuit but I couldn't find them or afford to buy a new piece of clothing whenever I wanted so I just wore my Jordan shorts. Nicki was wearing a strapless bikini and man well her ass… looked as good as Alicia's boobs.

We all got into the hot tub.

"So," Austin began. "What's going on?" he said in a joking manner.

"Nothing much," Addie said with a smirk. "Umm… Andrew how did your track meet go?"

"I got 3rd in state… I'm pretty happy with it… you know," I responded glancing at Nicky. She was just studying Jesse who looked beyond uncomfortable between Addie and Nicky.

"Where did you get the tat?" Nicki asked Jesse making him look up. Jesse had a small dove carrying an olive branch on his left upper chest.

"Uhh… you do know I'm from Boston right? Well I'm from the inner city and even though I went to a private school I lived in a sketchy neighborhood and well my friend's dad was a cop and he uhh… got shot. So me and the boys all got this tattoo with the initials of his dad right here." He mumbled pointing to the initials LCR.

"Isn't you dad a governor or something?"

"Yeah, but my mom is uhh… an alcoholic, she's living in Mexico with her parents now that I'm gone," he answered awkwardly. "Ummm… what do your parents do?"

"My dad is a doctor, mom a neurologist," Nicky responded straightforward. "Not that interesting." Jesse and her shared a smile.

"Alicia's dad is like a kick ass lawyer! He like studies me when we talk. Does he like me?"

Alicia's face was pretty hard, but when she looked at Jesse her face softened, "he thinks you're very…."

"Silly," I said with a straight face.

Jesse splashed me, "at least I don't run track!"

"What's wrong with track? Not manly enough for you?"

"It's not a sport! Imagine him running track!" Jesse said pointing at Austin.

Austin isn't a big smiler but he cracked a smile, "I would make a great runner."

Addie jumped in, "but there is no need for upper body strength, that's all you've got going for you."

Austin's jaw dropped and Alicia said, "ouch." Then giggled, she then got up and waded next to Jesse.

"This is ridiculous, no assigned seats!" she announced wrapping both her arms around one of Jesse's and cuddling up to him.

Addie studied them then blatantly said, "You are SO touchy with him."

For a second Alicia was silent then a shy smile broke, "I know I am, I was never like this with josh." She giggled, "I have no idea why."

"Do you guys like hold hands and make out in school?"

Jesse's face wrinkled and then Alicia answered, "God no! Eww-my god!"

"What's wrong with kissing in school?" Andrew asked.

Nicky put her hand on his leg, "PDA is yuck."

"I thought girls would like it… you know all romantic and stuff."

"You used to kiss josh in front of me," Jesse accused, he looked at the guys. "I thought she was a bad kisser because she would always open her eyes and glance at me when kissing him."

"I was looking for a reaction and I read in Cosmo…"

Nicki jumped in, "that making eye contact with the guy you like while embracing another guy will drive him nuts!"

Jesse popped his gum, "well it just confused me."

Andrew nodded, "yeah it's not very clear. But I still can't believe the PDA thing. I thought girls would dig that."

"Yeah," Jesse added in innocently. "Noah and Allie kissed on the street all the time…"

Everyone was silent for a second until the girls cracked up.

Addie pointed at Alicia, "Did you make him watch that?" Alicia nodded and they high fived.

"What's the joke?" Austin said.

Nicki looked up at him, "The Notebook. You know that super girly movie, about the star crossed lovers and all that?"

"Yeah! You watched that?" he said accusingly.

"We had movie night with me and Josh and Alicia."

"It's okay I've watch it too… sisters."

"Ahhh…. Then why didn't you come to my rescue? Great friend you are!"

"Well I've put myself on the line now."

"Yes you have. So Addie why exactly did you leave OCD?"

"The people sucked. No offense Alicia."

"None taken," she responded, "how could you not love OCD though? I mean the fashion was great and at least you weren't bullied for your lunch money or anything."

"Massie kind of bullied me really bad." She said slowly, everyone was silent for a moment. Alicia and Massie were best friends, Austin and Massie had years of history and well it was just a bad situation.

Then Austin abruptly got up, splashing water all over the floor. He put on sweats over his shorts and a sweatshirt over his wet chest.

"Where are you going man?" I asked

"I'll be back soon."

**Austin POV.**

I jumped in my dad's limo and asked the driver to take me to the Block's house. I marched up her steps feeling like my body was in overdrive, It just knew where to take me. Before I knew it I was at her front door.

Kendra Block opened the door, "hello Austin!" she obviously just got Botox because she couldn't even smile.

"Hi Ms. Block! Is Massie home?"

"Yes she is! Her and Claire are watching a movie in her room. Why don't you go up and say hi!"

"Oh thank you." I walked up the stairs and walked into her room. Massie was lounging on her bed in her silk pajamas with Claire next to her. They were watching 21-jump street.

"Aww-stin? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Now."

She walked out of her room and met me in the hallway.

"You asked why we couldn't be together. The truth is I thought a lot of it. It pissed me off more that I actually cared so much. But I finally put my finger on it."

"Oh yeah? What do I do to deserve you barging in my house in order to point out our flaws."

"No, it's not our flaws it's your flaw that I can't get over. I was thinking about our history, not the different stories we told our friends but the real reason we never dated. And I thought… I thought that was why we could never be together! But it's not that."

"Get to it Austin."

"You're a bitch Massie. Not to me, not to the guys, not to any guys, but to girls… you are cruel! You are ruthless! And its not okay Mass! It's not okay…"

"So it's about Addie? What did she say to you? No forget it. You don't like her Austin. She's boring."

"No…"

"She doesn't captivate you the way I do. Life with her will be nice… I guess, but you and I both know it's not for you. "

"No Massie you are not for me. I regret kissing you yesterday, even if it was for charity. It just led to a lot of confusion and honestly it wasn't worth it, because you're not worth it."

I hissed at her, my face was about 3 inches from hers and I saw fire behind her hazel eyes. There was a pause and I found my eyes looking down her face to her pursed lips. They were light pink normally but were so pursed they looked almost white. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with a couple strands cradling her face. Even though she had minimal makeup and was dressed in PJ's she never looked more attractive to me. I saw her light blue bra peeking above her tank top and I smelled her Chanel. I don't know if it was Chanel number 9 or 5 or 15, but I recognized the odor and it brought me back to the Spring Breaks we would have in Cancun together or walking Bean with her around Westchester. I felt myself leaning towards her face. Well not exactly leaning, I wasn't in a romantic mood, but before I knew it our lips were pressed against each other's.

I felt her lips soften and I didn't want that, I didn't want her to have a blissful kiss, I was too mad so I deepened it and I pushed my tongue through her closed lips. After about 30 seconds of aggressive kissing it was broken. Her eyes studied mine, going in between my right and left eye. She turned around to make sure Claire didn't notice then dragged me into the guest room.

**A/N I promise it won't be too explicit, but the next part will contain minor lemons. Reader discretion advised.**

Massie pushed me onto her bed and straddled my hips. I leaned up to kiss her again as I used my hands to unclip her light blue bra and pull up her black tank top, only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. Massie was tracing the muscles on my stomach, until I felt her unzip my sweatshirt it and throw it off. Thank god I was wearing nothing underneath my sweatshirt or else the kiss would have to be broken to take it off. I rolled over so I was on top of her then sat up.

"I don't have a…"

"What? You're the guy!"

"I just ran out of my house, I didn't grab my wallet or phone."

"You just ran out? To spontaneously scream at me?" She said raising her eyebrows, I leaned down to kiss her again then broke it, "yeah I was hanging out with people then Addie said… Oh SHIT!"

I jumped off Massie and threw her back her bra, as I put on my sweatshirt, "I'm with Addie now. You've…you have got to leave me alone!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Massie spat at me, but it was too late, I was running out of her house into the blizzard before I knew it.

**A/N not bad right? Okay minor lemons over **

**Andrew pOV**

So the blizzard was in full swing. I could hardly see out the window due to the snow falling so heavily. We were well out of the hot tub and I think I've called Austin about 200 times, until I realized his phone is in his room. Alicia was hanging out in Liz's room, while Jesse was showering and Addie was on Austin's computer. Nicky dragged me out of the room.

"Okay spill," she said to me.

"Hmm?"

"Something is wrong," she said studying me with those steal grey eyes of hers. Nicky, had thrown a baggy t-shirt over swimsuit, and 2 wet marks appeared on her shirt where her bikini touched them. I noted to myself to ask Liz for some clothes for her.

"I just wanted this to be perfect."

"What the hangout? Why? And why aren't your other 2 other friends here?"

"Because they don't have girlfriends…"

"Yeah but we aren't…" she studied my face until it hit her, "oh… were you going to ask me…"

''Yeah I was, but everything has gone wrong." I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

I felt her hands wiggle into mine. I looked down at her soft, pale hands and then up at her face. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and I really examined her face. I saw no freckles and no pimples, just her clear, pale skin with 2 shining silver eyes and red lips. She reminded me of snow white or something, because her features were just so distinct and powerful.

Austin and I were talking about Addie and Nicky, a couple days ago. How Addie's skin was so sun-kissed, like she was in California year round, and how she had a sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks and how her eyes wrinkled when she smiled. How warm she made Austin feel, but the way Nicky was looking at me now, I felt she could see into me and it made me comfortable and vulnerable at the same time.

"I don't know what you mean. Everything has not gone wrong. Austin will arrive through that door at any second; we got Jalicia (a joke between a couple of us), to open up to us. And most of all you finally grew a pair and told me how you feel!"

I smiled at her, even though I couldn't think of anything to comeback with. I saw her cheeks' color to become rosier the more I looked at her.

"Hey guys?!" Addie called before walking into the room, "oh sorry. Umm… Austin's back and he wants us all to meet in his room."

We looked at each other one more time then walked up to Austin's room. It looked like Jesse had borrowed some of Austin's clothes because he was wearing a Northwestern Sweatshirt about 2 sizes to big for him and sweatpants that were rolled at least 3 times, which was funny because now they were half way up his calf, because he was taller than Austin. Austin had also changed into a pair of jeans and a black V-neck shirt, he seemed kind of anxious.

"Okay guys, so I went to get Ken and Kyle, he said pointing to the other part of the room where the guys were sitting. And I decided due to the storm starting early, and for our safety we should all stay over. Ken and Kyle shrugged and agreed, Jesse smiled broadly at Alicia who was avoiding eye contact and staring nervously at the floor, Addie and Nicky got on their phones and I of course gave him a thumbs up.

**Addie POV**

**A/N Due to reviews the owner of Addie, she has deserved a POV, it is still predominately boy POV story, but I will allow one girl POV a chapter.**

Addie: Hey mom can I sleepova?

Mom: where?

Addie: Nickys

Mom: Okay, see you in the morning.

"All set!" I smiled and walked over and sat on Austin's lap. He smiled sweetly at me but looked a little guilty.

"So you had to rush that quickly to get Kyle and Kenny?"

He laughed nervously, "well I wanted to get them before the storm."

"And take so long?"

"Ken takes a while to make his curls like that so… I had to wait."

"Okay! So what is the plan for tonight?"

"Movie? Or umm… whatever. I'll get Matilda to bring up some snacks!" he said jumping up. What is going on with him?

Alicia left the room to go back to Liz's again I guess.

"Hey Alicia!" I called after her.

She turned around slowly and smiled a fakish smile, "mhmm?"

"Umm… has Austin said anything to Jesse? I mean Jesse tells you stuff right."

"Given, but nothing new about Austin… or are you talking about how he shaves his chest."

"What?"

"Ugh... I shouldn't have told you that, that must be at least worth 15 gossip points to Mass."

"How long do you think it takes Kendal to do his hair?"

"Well it looks like he finger combs it to its part, but there's no way he brushes it and maintains those curls, so I'd guess 7minutes top."

"Austin told me that was why he took so long."

Alicia looked up at Austin then focused back on me, "what are you thinking?"

"Austin asked if id be okay with a kissing booth and I said yeah, but I don't know. I heard he had a big kiss with some Tennis girl."

"Eh-ma-gawd, do not worry about her. That is Cecelia Ger… can't even remember her last name. She is a total LBR!"

"Nicky knows her. Since Cecelia has good grades, she's been Nicky's go-to person on admissions and she's pretty."

"Umm… no her nail polish is like always chipped and she has more split ends than I knew possible and her chin should have its own desk in class."

I laughed, "wow."

Alicia studied me with those eyes that I would do anything to avoid a couple of years ago, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I've never apologized to someone I used to… but I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and made you leave OCD."

"Oh… it's okay. Clean slate?"

"Sure, but we cant… be friends."

"Why?"

"You're dating my best friend's crush," she responded quickly pushing her glossy hair over her left shoulder.

"So…"

"We can't be friends. Massie would kill me or have me spy on you."

"But Claire is friends with Layne."

"And I'm friends with Olivia, but you… you're a lot like Massie. Not in a fashion perspective obviously but a personality. You may not be as umm… unkind… but you are a leader."

"Well, be my friend tonight, about this thing with Austin, if he likes Cecelia… I want to know. Ask Jesse, ask Massie or another Grayson girl. I really need to know, I feel like he's hiding something."

Jesse left Austin's room, "Hey Ali, I thought you were going to Liz's room for clothes?"

Alicia looked nervous when Jesse got close and jumped when he put his arm around her waist, "yeah we were just going."

"What's wrong?" he asked her before looking at both of us, "anything going on?"

"Nope, I'll leave you two." I said giving Alicia a pleading look to which she nodded.

**Jesse POV**

"Was she being mean to you or something?"

"No, no at all..." Ali mumbled.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"What're you talking…" I gave her a what-the-hell look.

She stared down at her feet before blurting out, "I don't want to share a room."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to Jesse."

"Is it because you think I'll pressure you?"

"You're a guy…"

I put a finger under her chin, "I'm not a guy, I'm your guy and I would never pressure you. I don't want to have sex with you unless you want to and are ready to." She smiled shyly and then flirt punched my shoulder

"I am so glad I made you watch the notebook. You are so sweet now, Jess, but I'm sleeping in Liz's room."

"How do you even know her?"

"She takes dance classes at Body Alive in the cheerleading off-season."

"You're better of course!" I said mocking a girl voice. I still wanted to share a room but she seemed really anxious.

"She's better at gymnastics, but eh-ma-gawd Jesse you are being so sweet! What is going on!?"

"I'm always sweet and are you sure? I mean when else will we have an opportunity to spend a night together?"

"No, we are not sharing a room. Absolutely not!"

I gave her a weird look then rolled my eyes and smiled. "Okay your majesty!"

She flirt punched my shoulder again and then sauntered to Liz's room.

"Oh wait," she said turning around and coming back to me. "Has Austin said anything to you? Like anything weird?"

I looked around to make sure nobody was looking. "He told Andrew something but I overheard, you cannot tell this to anyone, not for gossip points or anything okay?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly, god she loves gossip.

"No Ali. I want you to swear to god you won't tell a soul."

She hesitated, but her love for gossip made her open her mouth again, "okay I swear what is it?"

"Austin didn't go to get Ken and Kyle. They were a cover, he hooked up with Massie!"

**A/N I loved the reviews last chapter, really appreciate it. Thanks Again! If you think I have any major gaps in this chap pm me bc as I said earlier I never proof read.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin****'s**** POV**

So I didn't know what to do. I was hiding my phone in case Massie called or texted and I had already changed her name in my phone to "Matthew". It felt like I jumped every time I got teased or even talked to, and Andrew kept giving me these knowing looks.

The girls seemed to be getting along great. Weirdly great. Alicia Rivera was actually not being a snotty, materialistic bitch for once. I didn't know if that was all a show for Jesse, or if the way she acted at school was just for Massie.

Everyone was doing their own thing as I just sat there when Alicia jumped up.

"Okay, let's do makeovers!" She clapped. So much for not being materialistic… Addie and all the guys groaned.

"But…" Nicky continued, "Let's make over the boys!"

"What?" Ken asked. "No! No! No! No! No! I refuse."

"I kind of wanted someone to do my nails…" Alicia said with her hand outstretched examining her cuticles, "but I guess we could do the guys. I mean, Austin, you have so many calluses on your hands, it's completely gross."

"So?" I shot back quickly. God, I was so jumpy.

"It just means you play sports, man," Jesse said defending her.

"Don't get me started on you, Jesse," Alicia giggled.

"What? My hands aren't as torn up! I wear gloves when I play football and hockey!"

"You are a serial nail-biter! And Kyle, you, when was the last time you lotioned your hands?" Alicia inquired.

"I can palm read!" Nicky jumped in, "and I will only read your palm if everyone's hands look fab." They beamed at each other. Addie smiled at the two of them but kept trying to make eye contact with Alicia, who was avoiding hers.

So after 40 minutes of reluctantly getting our hands done, we all had soft hands and well-shaped nails.

"Okay, Austin, you first." I gave Nicky my hand and she studied it.

My rough hands seemed huge against her small one's and I was afraid to look at her face, or really anyone's face for that matter.

"Long life line. You will have 3 kids. And your love line…"

"What about it?" I felt cold sweat on my back.

"Well, it breaks. It goes strong but then a quarter way through your hand there's a gap before it begins again."

"This is the most bullshit thing." I snapped, crap I'm busted. I don't know if I should just start apologizing to Addie or call Nicky a liar…She totally knows. Andrew, the little bitch, told her! I don't know if I was shaking with anger or anxiety, yet I found myself storming out of the room, mumbling an excuse about fresh air.

…

**Nicky****'s**** POV**

What the fuck? I looked up to see Ken shooting Jesse a weird look as if to say, 'what the hell?' and Jesse shrugged. I also saw Jesse nudge Alicia. The rest of them were just looking in different directions, obviously feeling awkward about the whole situation.

"Alicia, Nicky, can you guys help me pick out something to sleep in from Liz's?" Addie asked gleefully. It came out more urgent and scared then gleefully, but I guess didn't want to seem fazed.

"She's not there… and it's rude to look through someone's closet, and…" Alicia muttered, but Addie grabbed us both by the hands and dragged us out into the hallway.

"Okay, what is going on with Austin? Alicia, did you ask Jesse?" Addie asked her eyes switching back and forth from the two of us.

Alicia looked over her shoulder, then at the floor. "I talked to Jesse."

"And?"

"He told me that… well, I promised him… and I can't say."

I jumped in, giving Addie the most pissed off look I could, "wait, you asked Alicia for help?"

Addie looked up, "she's more connected."

"I'm dating Andrew."

"And she's dating Jesse," she sighed trying to get me to shut up and making me feel immature.

"But lately Austin has been chilling with Andrew and let's be honest, he's a lot more mature than Jesse."

Alicia shot me a bad look, but Addie put up a hand and continued. "She's friends with Massie and the PC, they own Grayson and Austin goes to Grayson. Andrew is new, and I don't know… she's better at going undercover."

"Because she is a manipulative bitch who killed your confidence and made you desert the biggest and best opportunity so far in your life." I whisper-yelled at her. I felt myself spitting as I said these lines, but I didn't care. How could Addie be so nice to this girl? I felt the anger inside me bubble.

Alicia smiled sweetly and asked, "Are you the Hulk?"

"No…"

"Then why are you so _green_ with envy?"

"Oh, shut up, you don't intimidate me at all. All you have going for you are looks and money and in my opinion, big boobs are overrated."

"Tell that to Andrew."

"As if Andrew would be interested in a privileged brat like you!" I spat at her, not caring if the boys in the other room heard. God how could someone be such a…

Alicia took out her phone with a smirk on her face, and quickly tapped her French manicured nails against the iPhone 5 screen. She brought up a message. It was dated before the Christmas Party.

_**Andrew:**__ Hey! Jesse gave me ur # - its Andrew_

_**Alicia:**__ Hey whats up?_

_**Andrew:**__ just __studyin__ for the bio test_

_**Alicia:**__ iv__e__ already studied_

_**Andrew:**__ Nice so what're u doin?_

_**Alicia:**__ watching a movie with Kristen and Claire. HBU?_

_**Andrew:**__ Txtin U ;)_

_**Alicia:**__ haha_

_**Andrew:**__ okay... I actually txted u cuz I have a q._

_**Alicia:**__ Hit me_

_**Andrew:**__ whats ur type?_

_**Alicia:**__ huh?_

_**Andrew:**__ well josh is very dif then Jesse so I was just wonderin_

_**Alicia:**__ did Jesse ask u…_

_**Andrew:**__ no and can u not tell him? I was just curious. What do you look for?_

_**Alicia:**__ um.. he's got to be cute nd funny nd interesting_

_**Andrew:**__ wanna kno what I look 4?_

_**Alicia:**__ sure.._

_**Andrew:**__ shes got to be hot for one, I prefer long dark hair, big lips (and boobs lol) and she has to be confident and smart if she tries_

_**Alicia:**__ well I hope you find her- good luck!_

_**Andrew:**__ u fit the mold ;)_

_**Alicia:**__ umm Andrew im really not interested…_

_**Andrew:**__ really?_

_**Alicia:**__ Yeah…_

_**Andrew:**__ oh. Okay. Worth a try right?_

_**Alicia:**__ yup! Ok gtg_

"This doesn't sound like Andrew," I mumbled. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, I knew it was him… I wasn't nervous, or angry, just defeated…

Alicia raised her eyebrows menacingly. "Boys are different in text. Especially horny boys. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, Nicky. Hate me because your boyfriend thinks so."

"Alicia…" came a voice from behind us. It was Jesse, and he looked confused and disappointed. "Why are you saying this? And let me see those texts." he said, snatching the phone from my hands.

"Jesse, she to-tally started it." Alicia said really quickly and using both her hands to grab his free one. He didn't pull away, so she lifted it up and held it under her chin. Alicia was examining every single one of his facial expressions hoping not to get scolded.

He didn't look up from the screen. "How?"

" She… she… called me a bitch and manipulative and was just beyond mean! You believe me, right?"

Jesse nodded, still reading. "These were before we…"

"Yes, they were! I didn't tell you because they were outdated and out of context with our relationship status and I just forgot and…" She answered super quickly, as her eyebrows were pulled together in a diagonal- nervous position.

Jesse looked up and smiled weakly, handing back her phone, then walked back into Austin's room. I heard the sound of a punch and yelling and we all ran into the room.

Andrew was sitting on the ground cupping his jaw, Alicia ran in between the two boys and put both her hands on Jesse's chest not allowing him to get any closer to Andrew.

"Why would you text her man!? What about the fucking guy code!?" Jesse yelled at him over Alicia's shoulder.

"You weren't dating yet!"

"I had dibs, everyone knew that! And I gave you all of this!" he said, raising his hands motioning around the room. "You would still be a loser sitting with the teachers at lunch at peer tutoring tables if it weren't for me!"

Austin grabbed Jesse around the waist and pulled him farther away. I guess, before he punched Andrew again, even though Jesse hadn't moved since. I wanted to go comfort Andrew, but after those texts… I mean, we hadn't even been to the library together when they were sent, but to act like that….

"Okay, okay, okay," Austin said, trying to calm people down – at least he was acting like himself again. "Andrew, that was bogus, but it's okay. The secret is out and we're all still friends. Got it?"

"Shut up, Austin." Andrew said. They made eye contact, and Austin seemed to understand. He let go, and moved over.

Jesse looked at Austin in disbelief at his submissiveness, then grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes. "I'm going home."

"Dude, the snow…" Austin tried to reason quietly.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE!?" Alicia exclaimed.

"I don't care about some snow and no, I'm not leaving you here, grab your coat."

"Jesse," Austin tried to say quietly.

"Austin, please give Alicia a hat, gloves, and some boots, we will go to Claire's house, it is 3 blocks away." Jesse said trying desperately to control his voice and calm down. I still saw his hands shake a little

"C'mon, man… Alicia doesn't want to go…"

"Yes, she does, she didn't even want to come and neither did I, but friends do that for each other. I'll carry Alicia if I have to, but we are going."

Alicia rolled her eyes and muttered, "I can walk. Thank you very much."

"I'm coming!" Kendal jumped in.

"Yeah, same. That was bogus as fuck, Andrew," Kyle put in.

Before we knew it they were gone, but before they left Alicia went over to Addie and whispered something that made her go pale.

Andrew went to the bathroom to clean up his face and Austin started to play Xbox and we all just did our own thing. I made eye contact with Addie and motioned to the hallway.

"Addie, what did she say to you?" I asked.

"Why did you start a fight with her, Nicky? Seriously! What is wrong with you?" she retorted, hushed and angry.

"I was jealous… I know that I'm not as connected but I just didn't understand why you didn't ask me first."

"You don't ever have to worry about that, Nicky," Addie said remorsefully at my honesty.

"I know, but… what did she say?"

"She said she promised she wouldn't say what, but there is something and I should do some digging."

…

**Kyle****'s**** POV**

We started trudging through the snow to Claire's house. The snow was at least 3 feet high, the wind was whipping our faces and the snowfall was blinding. We walked single file, holding hands, trying to make our way to Claire's. Finally we arrived at her smallish house and Alicia rang the doorbell. We heard giggling behind the door before it opened.

Claire's eyes went huge with surprise, "Alicia… guys… what're you doing here?"

Alicia brushed her hair back with her hand as little flakes of snow floated off of her volumized, glossy hair and onto her long grey trench coat. "Kuhlaire! Great to see you! Can we come in?"

Claire was pretty. A little pudgy in the cheeks and not a lot going on with her bod. I mean, she wasn't model thin, but didn't have the curves either. Her eyes were a nice sky blue, and her hair looked like something you'd see on a college campus with… normal people, instead of the girls around here who get their hair done by stylist weekly, if not daily. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt that said GSS (Grayson soccer squad) and probably had the number 12 on the back with Fisher over it.

"Cam is here…" Claire said trying to give Alicia a hint.

"So?" Alicia asked intentionally ignoring that hint, she put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. Claire looked somewhere between intimidated and annoyed.

"And my parents aren't…" Claire continued, pausing. She and Alicia were having a stare down as the rest of us shuffled our feet awkwardly, hoping to be taken in out of the cold. Finally Claire sighed and moved over, and we walked in.

"Thanks," I muttered. Cam was getting off the couch and watched the three of us enter and take off our coats and boots.

Cam had changed a lot since middle school. His dark curly hair was the same and so were his mismatched eyes (obviously), but he didn't carry himself with the same confidence. He had also become a lot quieter. It used to be a joint Alpha, Derrick the silly one, and Cam the calm one… but now Cam could hardly call himself a Beta. He was still moral and stuff, but well, it wasn't heard. He stood up and gave us a weak smile.

"Me and Claire are watching Forrest Gump. Do you guys wanna join?"

"Yeah, man," Jesse said enthusiastically. Plopping down on the L-shaped couch. Alicia sauntered over and slid in next to him, she kept examining him for hard feelings, but he didn't seem that upset with her. Jesse waved up over with that huge smile on his face. _Well… I guess that's my invitation._ I sat next to Alicia and Ken sat next to me. We gave Cam and Claire the lounge part of the couch to stretch their legs out in front.

About halfway through the movie I noticed Claire and Cam had started making out. I nudged everyone and we all looked over and started laughing quietly.

Claire opened her eyes for a second and she saw us all staring (which only lasted like 2 seconds). Her blue eyes widened, her cheeks reddened, she pushed Cam off and grabbed Alicia's hand angrily, dragging her into the kitchen.

Best perk about small houses: You can overhear others' conversations!

"I can't believe you!" we heard from the kitchen. "You bring your boyfriend and his friends to _my_ house on _my _date night and barge in, and then make fun of us! We can't kick you out because you can't even see through the blizzard now! Why didn't you stay at Austin's?"

Alicia's voice was kind of winey in return, "they were being awful to us! And Jesse and Andrew got in a fight because Andrew tried to hook up with me a few weeks ago, remember that? C'mon Claire, I was beyond uncomfortable!"

"Why, Alicia? Why on earth were you un-com-forta-ble!? I know it wasn't the fight…" Claire asked harshly, like she was spitting every syllable of the last word in her question.

"I was sleeping over with two girls all my friends hate and a bunch of guys!" Alicia answered quickly. Jesse sunk into the coach a little.

There was a pause and then I heard muffled conversation and I couldn't make out much except, "Why didn't you just share a bed with Jesse?"

"Because of, like, morning wood and wet dreams and the other stuff Massie warned us about." I knew as well as anyone Alicia hated sounding weak, but she did seem embarrassed to admit it.

The girls kept talking so I just sat there awkwardly until Cam spoke up. He gave us a teasing smile as he held up a condom he had in his wallet, "You guys are seriously cock-blocking here!"

I smiled back. "Ah, you wouldn't have gotten laid anyway!"

Cam leaned back against the couch in defeat. "Eh… it's okay, it's nice to have some new company."

"Why, Derrick the Dumbass not as amusing as he used to be?"

"Well… nothing, never mind," he said passively, but I bet he was dying for us to inquire.

Ken leaned forward. "What're they doing, man? We won't say anything."

Cam looked at me and Ken, ignoring Jesse, who was still red as a strawberry, trying to disappear into the couch.

"Bullshit!" Cam laughed. "You guys are going to report everything I say to Austin."

"Maybe not…" I replied teasingly

"So is there trouble in your little group?" he asked, changing the focus.

Jesse mumbled "yeah…" under his breath. Then he looked up and faced Cam.

"Austin's balls have dropped off." Jesse said firmly, I was shocked he'd say something like that. Out loud, at least…

"Austin never had a lot of confidence," Cam said reassuringly.

"I don't think he has our back, you know… its all Austin and Andrew, they make the plans, they call the shots, and apparently get whatever they want."

"Yeah, well, Derrick is obnoxious, cocky, and things he's the fucking shit…. It's getting annoying as hell." Cam put in.

Ken started biting his thumbnail. "How are the rest of the guys?" he asked as the girls came back in.

"Josh is vain and obsessed with gossiping…"

"Sounds like someone else I know," Jesse said, smiling brightly at Alicia, who put on an exaggerated scowl and flirt-punched his shoulder, as she sat half on his lap.

She then straightened up and jumped into the conversation. "Josh has always been like that! What's the problem now and not then?"

"Well," Cam started. "I guess I'm growing up and he isn't. And Kemp is so obsessed with pot! He's literally stoned every time I see him!"

"I saw him getting a frappe after school and his eyes were bloodshot, I mean, who gets one of those in the winter! Hash tag-Munchies, am I right?" Jesse put in trying to get a laugh with the twitter mention.

Ken and Alicia took one look at each other and started laughing.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny…" Jesse said defensively, but the two of them kept laughing.

"You talk ridiculously, bro!" Ken said between bursts of laughter. "It's not a frappe, it's a milkshake!"

Cam threw his head back and laughed, and everyone else joined in. Jesse folded his arms and pursed his lips, which just made us laugh harder. Hey, it wasn't his fault that he never said the letter "R" or "X" at the end of a word and replaced it with "H". So if he talked about the 'Red Sox' (which he did a lot), he would say 'Red Sahks'; or 'dahk' instead of 'dark'.

"Shut it Ken! At least I don't sound like George Bush!" Jesse retorted giving Ken an amused look. Ken has a super strong Texan accent. He pronounces running like runnin', say 'ah' instead of I and uses y'all way too much!

"I think Jesse's accent is HAWT!" Claire put in, staring at Alicia, obviously trying to get her back for crashing her sleepover.

"Well,_ I _think there is nothing sexier than a guy with two different eyes… just like Cammy!" Alicia threw back and everyone laughed.

"My eyes are two different colors…" Ken interjected, putting his arm around Alicia and pulling her towards him. "Do you find me sexy, ALI?"

"No," she giggled, pushing him off her. "It looks better on Cam!"

Everyone started oohing and saying "burn" and stuff.

"And only I can call her Ali!" Jesse quipped, throwing his arm around the back of the couch, pulling Alicia against him again.

After a little more teasing and Claire allowing us to dig into the beers her dad had, I finally had a great idea. I don't know if it was the alcohol, but I stood up and voiced my new theory:

"We should start our own group!"

"Boy-girl cliques don't work! Given!" Alicia pointed out giddily.

"No, no, I mean, Cam, you're chill as a mofo! And you know I like you freaks." I said pointing at the other two- god, I was drunk! "Andrew tried to get on Alicia, Austin defended him, and Josh is more metro then David-fucking-Beckham, and Derrick is an ass!"

"For brotherhood!" Cam said, raising his beer and we all clinked glasses.

…

**Ken****'s**** POV**

Around one PM, I woke up. I expected a pounding in my head, but was greeted with a hangover-less morning.

Not everyone was that lucky. Jesse was sitting in the hallway, leaning against the closed bathroom door.

"Ali, let me in. I can hold your hair or something…" he said to the wooden door.

"Go away, Jess, I don't want you to see me like this!" her muffled voice called from inside.

When I walked by he just rolled his eyes and kept talking quietly through the door.

Cam was eating a bagel and when I tried to speak he put his hands up over his ears and begged me not to make any noise: headache hangover.

Claire was in the kitchen eating almost anything in sight: Hulk hangover.

Kyle was still in bed and when I walked into the guestroom he had shared with someone- I don't know whom, maybe Jesse or Cam- well, he had a "no idea what happened last night" hangover.

It seemed only Jesse and I had escaped the usually inevitable consequences of drinking alcohol. That's when I got a mass text.

_**Massie:**__ J&K, you guys need to get presents for A&D. streets are plowed, ill pick you up and we'll go to the mall, you need to do Christmas right for my girls._

_**Jesse:**__ We're all at Claire's, I don't think I can leave tho._

_**Massie:**__ be there in 5_

Before I knew it Massie burst through the door. She was wearing dark denim jeans tucked into brown riding boots and a ¾ length sweater.

"Eww… what happened here? And why wasn't I invited?" she asked, flicking her amber eyes from me to Claire, and then back again.

"They crashed. Some issues at Austin's or something," Claire responded shrugging her shoulders

"What kind of issues?" Mass asked quickly and urgently, with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Nothing- Alicia, Cam, and Jesse are upstairs and Kyle is in the basement guest room."

"Are they all as hungover as you?" she asked pointedly.

"Ken obviously isn't and Jesse isn't. Alicia is puking her brains out."

"Eww… Dylan's always the one to puke the morning after!"

"Yeah, Cam has a migraine and is lying down in my bed. And I think Kyle has all of the above, plus he blacked out."

Massie climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door of Alicia's bathroom, where Jesse was sitting. Once again a perk of small houses, I could hear everything that was going on no matter where I stood! "Leesh, it's Massie. Can I borrow your boyfriend?" she called.

"Puh-lease!" Alicia answered through the door as she began puking again.

Massie then walked back down the stairs and out the door with Jesse in tow, and I followed.

We got into the white Range rover with Isaac. It didn't look like a typical Range Rover, it had three rows in the back and two were facing each other, like a limo.

"Okay, so this is what the girls have said. Alicia wants something that marks your relationship. Like a sweatshirt of yours or something."

"Well, that's easy!" Jesse said, looking at me and smiling broadly. But I knew it couldn't be that easy.

"Jesse, this isn't some middle-class, fake-tanned, mid western, suburban princess you're dating. This is Alicia Rivera; it'll cost you at least $300. I'm thinking a Swarovski Diamenta bracelet. It's a crisscrossed weave of clear crystal pave, good for school and everyday occasions."

"I already got her something…" he mumbled.

"What?" Massie said, rolling her eyes.

"It's kind of personal," he muttered. God, Alicia was completely pussifying him, or else his Christmas present was kinky!

"Eww…" Massie responded crinkling her button nose.

"Not like that…" Jesse said, blushing. Yep, he was officially Alicia's bitch!

"Okay Jesse, I don't know what you have planned, but let's play it safe, okay…"

My turn. "Alright Massie, we've got Jesse sorted. But, I mean, should I even get Dylan a present? We aren't dating."

"True or false, you and her like each other?"

"True."

"True or false, you told her to wait?"

"You know that?... true"

"True or false you told her you'd get her a 'killer present'?"

"True…" I sighed in defeat.

"My point is proven. Now, for her, I think you should get the Tiffany Soleste Pendant. It's costly, and she can only wear it on special occasions. My girls kind of want the opposite."

"Thanks, Massie." I responded genuinely, I'd have probably got whatever the sale clerk told me to if it weren't for her. Sometimes over protective best friends are good I guess… At least in girls' cases.

"No problem, did Austin say anything about me?" She asked offhanded, even though I bet she had been planning to ask for quite some time.

"Not that I know of." I said, shrugging, Jesse was sitting to the side looking guilty. "Jess, what do you know!"

"I'll tell you what he knows," Massie said. Then she told us what really happened the night before.

After she was done she simply stated, "Me and Austin will be together before you know it."

…

DECEMBER 24th!

**Jesse****'s**** POV**

I walked up Alicia's long driveway. Funny how the guard used to check my picture and even fingerprinted me, but now just said "'Sup, Jess?"

Anyways, I walked towards her house and her mom opened the door.

"Jesse. How are you?" She asked, bubbly. A pair of old looking Spaniards sat on her couch.

She spoke quickly to them. "Jesse es un novio de Alicia."

Luckily, from being raised by a 1/2 Mexican, I could speak Spanish okay. I muttered a couple introductions and courteous questions until I felt Alicia's hand slip into mine.

"Gran, he only has 20 minutes then I won't see him for a week and a half, cause he'll be with his mom and grandparents in Boston! Can I borrow him?"

Her grandma smiled and shooed us away whilst laughing to her husband.

"Your grandparents are cool."

"I know, and they'll love that you speak Spanish so well," Alicia said turning around and smiling at me fondly as she continued to drag me up the stairs.

"So…" She stopped and turned around with her back against her closed bedroom door. "Before you get your present, I want to explain a few things."

"Sure!" I said, laughing nervously, what was behind that door? Other than a bed, of course. Maybe she wants to…

"I ran into your dad," she started; okay, obviously not what I'd thought. "We agreed that you might need a buddy here in Westchester."

"But you're my buddy…" I said, leaning in to kiss her and she put up her hand.

"Jesse, admit it- you've been a little lonely, you miss your mom and friends, and, well…"

She opened the door and, in a crate, jumping around, was the cutest puppy I'd ever seen.

I ran over to open the crate and the dog ran into my lap before sniffing Alicia and then running to sniff out the room.

"You got me a Puppy!?" I asked excitedly, beaming at the tiny chocolate lab puppy. She smiled and I jumped up, picked her up and gave her a spinning hug. I loved the sound of her giggling, and once I put her down I kissed her, before being distracted by my puppy again.

"What's his name? It is a guy, right?"

"Yeah... I was assuming you'd name it Cudi after Kid Cudi, or Bono, that guy from U2, or…"

"How about Ralphie. Because my _amazing_ girlfriend loves Ralph Lauren," I said beaming at her.

She smiled sweetly and we sat on her floor as the puppy ran between us licking, jumping in our laps, and smelling us.

"Okay, I got you a gift too…" I handed her the box with the crystal bracelet. "It's simple, because I want you to wear it to school and stuff…" Shit I felt inadequate.

She smiled at the bracelet, and then looked up at me with mock skepticism. "Massie's idea?"

"Just a little. Did she tip you off?"

"No, but I told her this is exactly what I wanted."

"Well, I wrapped it…" I said jokingly, but inside I was embarrassed.

"Thanks, Jess," she said, holding out her wrist for me to give it to her. My hands were shaking a little but after I put it on, I reached into the pocket of my coat and pulled out a burned CD.

"I also made you this."

"What is…"

"You're the first and only person I sang to here, and, well, it did wonders then so I tried again. I made a CD of me singing songs and playing them on the guitar." She looked up, wide-eyed, as I continued. "They won't sound as good as the artist because it's acoustic and stuff and little Rosie sang background but… Oh, and track 4 is a song I wrote for you, because 4 is your favorite number, it's pretty short only a minute and a half..."

She still wasn't talking, so naturally I kept babbling nervously, "some of the songs are old and some new and some just middle school, but umm… I know Cam made Claire CDs but he never sang covers of them to her so…" Finally Alicia put her finger to my mouth.

"I love it." She whispered holding both my hands in hers and giving me the most starry-eyed look anybody has ever given me, I felt butterflies…

"Really?"

"Yes… best Christmas present ever. What songs are on it?"

"Oh, yeah…" I rifled through my pocket until I found the list of songs scribbled on the back of a receipt:

_All I want for Christmas is you – Mariah Carey_

_Not Even the King –Alicia Keys_

_Brighter than the Sun –Colbie Cailiat_

_Alicia's Song_

_Girl on Fire –Alicia Keys_

_Honey Bee –Blake Shelton_

_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing -Aerosmith_

_You Make my Dreams – Hall & Oats_

_Love on Top -Beyoncé_

_My Girl –The Temptations_

_If I Didn't Have You- Thompson Square_

"Two Alicia Key's songs and no Cudi or Eminem?" She raised her eyebrows, and I knew for a fact that my tanned-impossible-to-blush-skin was bright red.

"Well, I've got to go. Right, Ralphie?" I don't think his tail had stopped wagging during the whole conversation. I stood up and so did she, without holding me or anything, she kissed me lightly. Ali was wearing tall heels but I still had to lean down to kiss her back. Our lips were hardly touching but I felt every atom in my body was tingling.

When she finally pulled away she didn't look up at me, "I'm really enjoying the ride, Jess."

"Huh?" I asked, and she looked up at me and smiled.

"I like spending… time with you."

Those tingling atoms were now buzzing with fear. Was she going to say the L-word: love? I felt it coming- the way her lips were kind of trying to formulate a sentence and she was too nervous to voice it. I mean, I knew we'd had a thing for a while but how long had we been dating? Like a week? Two?

She then smiled up at me and picked up my puppy and handed him to me. "Have fun in Mexico, tell your mom I say hi, and have an ah-mazing Christmas!"

Phew. I've never had a girlfriend before but even I knew that the L-word wasn't supposed to be said after a couple weeks... days really. The thing about her though is I know she cares a lot about clothes, makeup and shoes, but I see something different. I see a girl who can make me laugh and who can make fun of herself and me. I feel comfortable around her, but at the same time excited and nervous. I don't know if I'm in love with her, but the fact that she almost said it to me… well I felt pressured to figure it out!

…

**Andrew****'s**** POV**

Well, just to summarize the rest of the sleepover: Addie and Nicky locked themselves in the guest room. Austin spent the night deep in thought and I lay restlessly on the coach in his room squirming. Now it was Christmas Eve. I hadn't talked to Jesse, Nicky, or Alicia since.

But I was determined to give Nicky the present I had for her. I arrived at her apartment building and the doorman greeted me warmly.

"'Ello Andrew. Looking for Ms. Anderson?"

"Yes, sir. Is she in?"

"Of course! Her family is on their way down for dinner reservations."

"Oh... I'll come by later." I had to get out, I'd never met her parents, and, well, I didn't want their first memory of me to be of me being screamed at by their daughter.

I had the door open and one foot out when I heard "Andrew?"

I turned to see Nicky there in a ruffled blouse tucked into a pencil skirt and a red belt separating the two. She looked beautiful, and then there was the rest of the fam.

She had a little brother, a mirror image of her with straight dark hair combed back, kind of like Draco Malfoy in the first movie, except pitch black. Same silver eyes and pale skin. He was about 6 and was wearing an orange polo. Her two parents stood at either side of her. Her dad had greyish-white hair and a well-trimmed beard with glasses and the same eyes. He looked very intelligent, and, well… Nicky said he was a doctor. Her mom had the same hair as her children in a high ponytail. Her eyes were brown and she was a little overweight, yet attractive.

"Hey," I said giving a stupid wave. _Why did I wave? _

"What're you doing here?" She asked curiously, she didn't seem mad, but not happy... Just confused.

"I wanted to give you the present I got you." I said, holding up the bag in my left hand.

Her parents smiled and her brother winced at the two of us. I flattened my hair and followed her as she took me to the side of the lobby. I felt her parent's eyes on me and both of us blushed.

She crossed her arms and faced me. "Why don't you just hang with Alicia? Oh… wait… she's with Jesse."

Time to come clean and completely tell her everything. Her hard grey eyes were staring straight into my brown one's, but I kept avoiding her gaze. To be honest, I was terrified of rejection but this was my only shot.

"You think you're my second choice. But you couldn't be more wrong. I had met you when I texted Alicia, but you and I weren't talking yet. I remembered you from Maine, but it was before we reconnected at the library. I like you, Nicky."

"Alicia is very…"

"Stop," I said, pulling out a handful of packs of gum our of the blue, paper bag. "I got you all the flavors of dessert gum that you're obsessed with so you can smack it in school and annoy all your classmates."

I looked up at her and she was biting her bottom lip and just staring at my hands, so I continued. "I also got you 3 lip glosses from M.A.C. because you always complain that you're running out of your lip gloss and M.A.C. is your favorite."

I looked up again and she was smiling shyly, so I took this as encouragement to keep going. "I also bought you lessons to take Drivers Ed, because you should learn to drive before you go to the school of snobs, I go to."

She was smiling broadly now as I kept going. "I also got you this," I said, holding up a silver bracelet charm of a ram. "A ram symbolizes gaining self confidence and new beginnings. I know you hide yourself a lot, you're afraid to be the real Nicky because you don't want to be judged. But you shouldn't, because, Nicky…. Nicky, you're great. You're funny and cute and silly and smart. But you only show that side of you when you're with Addie. You don't need Addie, she obviously makes you stronger, but you are so perfect being you. The new beginnings part can mean anything from starting a new year, learning to drive, going to Grayson, or hopefully going out with me. Or, best of all, everything! I didn't have a necklace and I kind of ran out of pocket money so I thought I could give you that for your birthday or Valentine's Day or something…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was soon in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'd kiss you but my parents are watching," she whispered to me, giggling in my ear.

"Oh yeah… I forgot, well, have a great Christmas," I answered dumbly. To be honest I could really function or wipe the stupid lop sided grin off my face

"Thanks, I promise I'll get you a present by New Years." She whispered excitedly.

"Don't worry about it," I managed to mumble

"No, I want to."

I watched her and her family leave. Her little brother and dad started teasing her, and when she turned around I waved again… It wasn't until the doorman asked what I was still doing here before I could take a step. I was so excited I thought I would explode. For days that bag was constantly teasing me... and yes I know it's a bag but every time I saw it I felt anxious… but now… it's all gone! I got my girl back!

**Austin****'s**** POV**

I wasn't expecting much. I had brought Addie to dinner the night before and given her Beats Earphones, but honestly, I felt so guilty. I could hardly talk to her and I felt Massie could break the news at anytime. The worst part, though, was how indecisive I felt. Addison was so different then me. She was confident and out there and outspoken and fearless; and then there was Massie, who had insecurities, but fought them every chance she had. She planned everything out and seemed to make the best out of any situation. I liked them both, but when you have options it's hard to decide.

My phone buzzed, and I remembered where I was. I was at an armchair in my study staring at the snow-covered yard, just thinking… something I've been doing a lot of lately. But sure enough the phone woke me from my daze.

_**Private Number:**__ Does Addie know about your intense lip lock with Massie?_

_**Austin:**__ Who the fuck is this?_

_**Private Number:**__ I'll keep you__r__ secret if you do something for me._

_**Austin:**__ Is this that chick I kissed at school for the booth?_

_**Private Number:**__ You kissed 200 'chicks'_

_**Austin:**__ Cecelia!_

_**Private Number:**__ Nice that you remember me, now Addie is going to know everything, but first you have to do me a favor._

_**Austin:**__ What do you want?_

_**Private Number:**__ figure it out ;) by Jan 15th- my bday_

_**Austin: **__what if I just tell Addie_

_**Private Number: **__Then I expose Kyle's huge secret._

_**Austin:**__ Kyle has a secret? Stop bullshitting!_

_**Private Number: **__oops ;)_

…

**A/N please review!**

**I updated character pictures. The thing about them is the character looks like the picture not necessarily the actor. EX. Jesse's picture is of Colton Haynes with short hair. Colton actually has really dark hair, just the way the sun looks in the picture it looks dirty blond, and so it's Jesse. And also the pictures may look a little old, but I guarantee the pictures are all of actors while they are under 22.**

**Please review something you want to see more of or less of.**

**The role of Cecilia is going to start to become a huge conflict for the guys giving them all more of a storyline more than their love life's, plus it doesn't look like the clique is going to stay intact….**

**Next chapter will have a section summarizing everything up to current time.**

**Finally, remember the more you review or ****PM**** the bigger your character's role.**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Alright guys sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Summaries of Christmas until February 8th:**

Austin- spent the majority of his Christmas break with Andrew and his family. He went back to school and was delighted to know Massie was only subtly seducing him. His relationship with Addie and the boys was fading, and he had no energy to fight back.

Jesse- had a great time in Boston, actually better than great time, there was only one thing drawing him home. He still hasn't spoken to Andrew other than necessary talking. At lunch he sits with Cam, Kyle, and Ken, along with the PC.

Kyle- still hasn't told most of his classmates and friends about the impending pregnancy, but he will have to soon. Things with Kristen are getting better every day and he is oblivious to the blatant crush she has on him.

Ken- Officially dating Dylan and she are quite into him- almost too into him. He is trying to become the Alpha of his new group, but it seems Cam has the same idea in mind.

Andrew- Hates being the reason he and Austin can't sit with the group. Austin doesn't mind since he hasn't been talking much lately. He and Nicky are smitten in their relationship, but he sometimes feels she wears the pants too much.

**Kyle's POV**

It was lunch, on Friday. Ken and Dylan were sitting next to each other but not talking very much. Jesse and Alicia were beside them, pretty much ignoring everyone else, babbling about how realistic the Bachelor is. And Massie was talking to anyone who would listen. I did miss Austin and Andrew, but they didn't even ask us to sit with them or confront us, so whatever.

"Tomorrow night let's go to Manhattan. Night on the town!" Massie exclaimed excitedly, gesturing with her hands, and the PC nodded in agreement.

"Ahh… sorry, we'll have to miss it. I'm going to dinner at the Rivera's." Jesse said proudly, nudging Alicia, as everyone "whoo"-ed and teased him. He had his huge dimpled grin on and I saw Alicia look somewhat tentatively at Massie. Massie raised her eyebrows.

Alicia pulled on Jesse's sleeve. "You know, Manhattan is a lot of fun, I'm sure my mom and dad won't mind." The two of them had a quick conversation with their eyes and Jesse put on a defeated smile and slumped down in his chair.

Massie smiled contentedly, and for a split second, her eyes darted over to Austin and Andrew. This had been happening a lot, and even though Austin was siding with Drew, I still had his back.

"Hey Mass, will you come with me to get a Starbucks?" I asked. At first she looked taken aback, but then she nodded.

When we walked up to the kiosk I pretended to be studying the menu, even though I had it memorized. I blame the caffeine in Starbucks for not letting me get taller than 6 feet.

"Listen, Mass, I know you like Austin and I want to help you get him."

She looked at me skeptically and put a hand on her hip as her eyebrows arched. "What's in it for you?"

"I'm just kind hearted."

Massie gave me an even more doubtful lip and raised her eyebrows higher.

I blurted out quickly, "I miss my buddy. I think one of the main reasons, he isn't with us is because of Andrew. He and Drew are new pals because their girlfriends are pals. They tried hanging with the rest of the gang and their girls with our girls, and us but it didn't work. If you started dating him for one we'd all hang out more, and we miss Austin!"

Massie smiled sweetly. "That's more like it. How about you invite him to Manhattan?"

"He's afraid to go near you for some reason."

"We hooked up," she responded like it was no big deal, but I saw a smile fighting its way onto her face.

For the rest of the period Massie and I went to a different table and talked. The real reason that they didn't go out before, not the BS one they had told their friends, was because it was Austin's father's fault that the Blocks had to move to England for a year. Before that, Austin's dad had worked with Mr. Block, but Mr. Block fired him because he was having an affair with Kendra.

"Sounds like Gossip girl," I breathed, running a hand through my hair- this was going to be tougher than I thought.

"Gossip Girl on steroids, but we can fix that, right? We can still make things happen…" Massie mumbled almost to herself.

"The attraction between you two is too strong. Honestly, the fact that he's afraid to talk to you or even us when you're around just proves that he's nervous."

"We could get Addie to dump him…"

"That wouldn't happen unless someone told her and he'd never go out with you if you said something and he'd never forgive me."

Then we heard a voice from behind us. "That's where I come in."

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and a Marc Jacobs dress slid into an empty chair at our small square table at the corner of the Caf. "Who are…?" I began, but Massie cut me off.

"Cecelia," Massie said unsurprised, finishing my though. She look agitated this, as Massie would say, "LBR" was even in her presence.

"I know everything and I've been texting Austin. I told him I wouldn't tell the big hook up story or even your kissing booth kiss, if he did what I wanted and he has been pulling though!'' She exclaimed unknowingly rubbing it in Massie's face.

I looked, horrified, over at Massie, whose eyebrows were crinkled in confusion. She spoke very softly, "Like, sexual favors…?"

"God no!" Cecelia laughed, "Like I've been hanging out with Nicky, Andrew, and Addie. Austin has been trying to set me and Andrew up - or else I reveal everything I have on him. Including your history, what happened over Christmas break and much, much more."

This time I spoke up, not loud, but disgusted. "So you've been blackmailing him?!"

"No. I'm not a stalker or a blackmailer; I'm just a girl that wants to have fun! He has until Valentine's Day for me and Andrew to kiss, or else I'll drop the bombshell, and it's not the only bombshell in my arsenal, Kyle. He's protecting you too."

Cecelia looked at me knowingly as I stared down into my Latte. Massie glanced frantically between the two of us. "What's going on, Kyle? What does she mean?"

I just shook my head and Cecelia spoke up. "A friend of Kyle's has a bun in the oven and let's just say they carry similar DNA."

Massie looked over at me quickly and whisper-yelled, "You knocked someone up? Who was it?"

I still couldn't meet her gaze but whispered, "Tanya."

"The townie?" she asked, to which I nodded. She wiggled her hand into mine and squeezed it; using her thumb to stroke the top.

Then a wave of anger crashed over me. "Cecelia, did you tell Austin?"

"No, but he knows he's protecting you. I guess now that you're both in on the secret you can play my little game," She paused for dramatic effect, then leaned in. "I'll give you until Valentine's day. Massie, you and Austin have to have gone farther than Jesse and Alicia, and Kyle, you have to hook up with Kristen. Ta ta," she smiled as she walked away.

**Jesse****'s**** POV**

Sitting at the large round lunch table, I watched as Massie and Kyle talked. I was pretty curious but then was quickly distracted as Alicia placed a hand on my thigh under the table. "Come with me to talk." she asked, and we started walking down the hallway.

Things had been okay with Alicia, not great, but not bad. When I came back from Boston at first she was really tentative around me. Claiming that she thought I wouldn't be happy to be back, because I had had so much fun. Then a girl named Ashleigh from home uploaded a bunch of pictures on Facebook. Most of them were of me holding a Solo cup with my arms around fake tanned, skinny, beach blond girls. I mean, my arms were around them for the picture, and there were guys in the picture too. I didn't cheat, but she wasn't too happy about it. Then she'd kind of lashed out by continuously meeting with her dancing partner. After I told them they lacked chemistry, they had been hanging non-stop. Sometimes they weren't even hanging out to dance. She claimed that since the show was the day before V-Day, they had to practice. So I had hardly kissed her for the first 2 weeks of being home, but now we were back to normal... kind of.

"So for Pre-Valentine's day you're going to my performance, right?" she asked… again.

"Yeah, of course, I can't wait." I answered, trying not to sound too sarcastic. She looked at me, smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"You're the best," she laughed, turning to me and rubbing her hand up and down my chest in the abandoned hallway.

"Uhh… no problem." I mumbled. Why do I mumble so much around her when she gets all sultry?

She then leaned in and whispered seductively into my ear as her intoxicating Angel perfume numbed my senses and I was frozen. "As your reward for being the best boyfriend ever I think we should do _it_." Emphasis on the "it". Her eyebrows were raised sexily and every part of my body was paused. I then felt an unfightable smile creep onto my face as she leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips.

**Austin****'s**** POV**

Well, this sucked. Massie and Kyle were holding hands and Cecelia was talking to them. I didn't know if I should intervene and stop her from blackmailing them but fuck 'em. Kyle was ignoring Drew and me and Massie was just ruining my life.

"You can sit with them if you want," Andrew said, looking down and guilty. He was throwing himself a pity party. It was bad enough that he texted that to Alicia, but then he never really apologized to Jesse, but tried to get Alicia to talk to Jesse for him.

"Forget it. How is Nicky?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Good, we got pretty far last night…" he answered, cockily.

I laughed. "You two nerds hooked up on a school night?"

"Her parents weren't home and she gave me head," he responded proudly, just as Jesse and Alicia passed, walking towards the hall.

Jesse spoke up without even looking down. "How much did you pay her?" Alicia giggled and the two of them walked away. That _was_ something he would say, but normally it would have been a joke. He sounded sinister when he said it to Andrew, and Drew stared down into his soup. We didn't talk for the rest of lunch. Damn, I couldn't even bring up his chemistry or lack of chemistry with Cecelia.

Before football off-season lifting, Ken walked up to me. "Yo Austin!'' he said, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you want, Kendal?" I sighed trying to half ignore him.

"Wanna come to Manhattan with us? Kyle told me to invite you."

"Really?" this honestly took me by surprise.

"Yeah, Jesse will be there too! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Sweet!" They missed me! My boys were back!

"No Andrew, though…" Kendal said, walking away. I could live with that. One night without him.

I did my lifting with a new spring in my step. I saw Andrew on the treadmill so I stopped over and he got off.

"Hey man, are you hanging with Nicky over the weekend?" I asked, not really caring about the answer I just had to bring up Cecelia.

"Yeah I am! Tonight actually. Wanna go with?"

"Sure! I'll call Addie and Cecelia", I said without waiting for a response.

Andrew's POV

After I went home I got ready. Honestly I don't really miss the guys _that _much. I mean yeah, Kyle's silly jokes, Jesse's sarcasm, and Ken's charm were needed at times, but I made a new friend- Cecelia.

Cece really got me. I mean she was such a real person! She read the same books as me; both liked the same movies and her Marilyn Monroe impression literally made me pee in my pants. She also I guess didn't dress to impress. Nicky did, she always wore low cut shirts with tight pants or whatnot. But that was because of her lack of confidence. I mean I really like the down to earth, just normal girl. And Nicky was perfect sometimes, but I have a feeling with the whole Alicia-texting thing, Cece wouldn't have freaked out as much.

We all met at a diner. Addie sat on my right, Austin on my left… that's weird. So Cecelia and Nicky both sat across from me on this round table.

We ordered Pizza's and the conversation started.

Austin was digging in trying to be discreet despite his huge size, but Addie stared right at him, "Austin, how was your week?"

He looked up and wiped his mouth on a napkin, then in the most polite, yet distant way possible responded, "fine, thank you, and yours?"

Addie rolled her eyes- pissed off- and just said, "fine."

There were a few moments of silence before I acknowledged anyone, "Hey Cece, did you get your hair done differently?" Her usual chestnut brown hair that was blow-dried out at the ends now had a side part and a looser ringlet look.

"You noticed my hair?" She asked sweetly then looked over at Nicky, "you've got a catch their, boys who notice your hair are the one's that become the best men… according to Cosmo." Everyone, but Austin laughed, whilst I blushed. Nicky told us about her recent admission into school and I couldn't be happier for her! A year with Nicky… I don't know if she'll like me at school, I don't smell as good or act as energetic. But I guess Cece see's me there and isn't freaked out so it'll probs word.

Andrew's POV

After the pizza Addie asked me to walk with her.

"Austin," she sighed stopping and turning her body towards me without looking up, "what's going on?"

"Nothing…" I whispered, why was I whispering? That sounded guilty.

"Is it Massie? Do you like her?" I looked up and this time she was staring at me. Whoa she caught on quick, I guess her vulnerability or my guilt or whatever made me smile and hug her.

"You, Addie, are the only girl I like. I can guarantee you that," oops… I lied, but she smiled and then kissed me as the snowflakes fell all around us…

Saturday Night! After a day of homework it was time to get to the real city!

When I was picked up, the whole PC was in the car- what were they doing here?! I did my best to mask my nerves as I chatted with them all. Occasionally giving Kyle a bad look for not telling me. Well, whatever, I had my boys!

"So what's the plan, Clan?" Jesse smiled, nudging Ken at his clever rhyme.

Too bad Ken was busy sucking Dylan's face off. They were defiantly not afraid to show how much they liked each other.

"Get a room!'' I threw in as everyone laughed. We had a great trip down to the island.

**Ken****'s**** POV**

God, this was tiresome. I liked Dylan and I liked kissing her, but my lips were chapped and my hand always got lost in her curly hair, and when she introduced me to her mom she kissed me in front of her… Dylan kissed me in front of Merri Lee Marvil…. At least the reality show thing was over.

When we got there to NYC, Massie presented us with Broadway tickets, and a reservation to a nice dinner and then a nightclub. It was pretty fun, I must say.

At the nightclub, through the strobe lights Jesse and Alicia were making out… not just making out, but it was intense as they were dancing. I saw her perfectly glossed lips meet Jesse's and felt a pang of jealousy… I don't know if I was jealous because Alicia was hooking up with _my_ boy or because I liked her or whatnot, but it was bad.

Massie and Austin were small talking over the loud bass that shook the room and Dylan was grinding up against me.

Could she just leave it alone? Literally any time I was near her she wanted to like jump me. I actually wasn't feeling it at all! I thought after waiting so long and becoming such close buds this would be a great relationship, but really it isn't.

On the way home I saw Jesse in the corner with one arm around Alicia's shoulders as she used her hands to hold his free one and place a hand on his chest. They were sound asleep snuggled together.

Dylan tried to kiss me a few times, but I pretended I had a headache. Kristen and Kyle were giggling in the corner and… hooking up! Finally right? Kyle looked guilty, but it probably was my imagination. Claire was stretched over a few seats with her head in Cam's lap as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. We were all tired to say the least.

Then the best part- Massie and Austin. They weren't cuddling, but sitting close and having a fun discussion, even looking at them felt like interrupting. They were laughing quietly, and using hand gestures and had eye contact the whole time. I knew Massie was drooling over Austin's eyes, but she seemed like a friend, not pushing it. I honestly hope they get together; it would make our relationship easier.

When we got home, we all said goodbye and went to bed after a successful night.

**Austin****'s**** POV**

February 13th, I was going to the show with Jess and Ken. I missed those two. I felt bad for ditching Andrew so much, but whatever, I only knew him recently.

We were all hollering, laughing about whatnot.

"Ay, don't let me forget to get my jacket from Alicia's house," Jesse said. He left his suit jacket there from Saturday and he had family dinner after her performance with his Mr. Governor father and snobby step monster, plus all his little half sisters.

We all filed into the giant auditorium and all the dancers started performing in the duo contest. It was actually pretty cool to watch. There were cool outfits and different dances like contemporary and hip-hop. The three of us were clapping along to the beat and having a blast.

Then, the announcer said, "Next up are Connor Miller and Alicia Rivera." Jesse stood up and cheered, so naturally we did the same. Alicia walked out with her hair in a high pony and black onesy swimsuit thingy on with heels. Her partner was handsome with blond floppy hair and a black shirt and black pants on.

Then the song _Girl on Fire_ came on, by Alicia Keys, except it wasn't Alicia Key's voice. I saw Jesse go red and I knew he had sung this - and judging from his reaction had no idea it was to be played. The two dancing on stage were all over each other - like at one point Alicia was lifted and her head was in between Connor's legs and his head was in between hers as he was twisting her. It was beautiful to an onlooker, but poor Jesse had his head down in sheer embarrassment and Ken and I were just uncomfortable.

For the rest of the show Jesse kept his head down and stayed beat red. It was awkward for all of us now, but we all stayed quiet.

Alicia came out of the locker-room beaming. She had her hair up in the same high ponytail, but was wearing a navy blue sweat suit. She weaved her way through the crowd until she came to a stop in front of Jesse.

**Jess****'**** POV**

"What did you think?" she asked quickly, with a huge smile on her face.

I forced a closed-mouthed smile onto my face, "You were great."

"You didn't like it," she said disappointed, not breaking eye contact.

"No, Ali, you were really good," I said trying to just man-up and not let it bother me.

"What didn't you like?"

"I guess it just made me uncomfortable." Alicia pushed me out the side door then turned with her arms crossed over her boobs.

"Is it because I used your song? I thought you'd like that, like I was dedicating it to you. I spent hours editing out the acoustic and making the back sound like the actual song," she said trying to justify everything, in a very straightforward manner.

"Yeah… okay, but then you also were really into Connor," I added rubbing the back of my next nervously and chewing my Big Red frantically.

"Jess, you were the one who said we didn't have chemistry," there was a bitter sound to this, making her seem annoyed.

"Yeah… I just said it needed a bit of work, but, well, you've got the chemistry now." I said trying to lighten the mood, but she tilted her head to the side and gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean we have chemistry _now_?" she asked harshly.

Once again I tried to make things funny or comfortable or I don't know. "Well, you were practically having sex on the stage."

Well, that wasn't the right this to say. She raised her arms in the air and exasperated, "What did you say?! Were you jealous?"

"No."

"Yes, you were, Jesse. It was art. Dance is like singing, a way to show your emotions and how you feel."

"So you felt like banging Connor? As _ART_?" I responded sarcastically, practically spitting out the word "art".

"No! Why are you so jealous?" she asked cocking her head to the side, even though her voice was still risen.

"I'm not jealous but your face was no more than an inch from his crotch or face the entire song! You almost kissed him on stage, Ali!"

"Does Brad get mad at Angie when she kisses another guy in a movie?!" she responded flustered.

"No, but I'm sure Angie doesn't do it just to make Brad pissed."

"You think I did the whole thing to…." She was beyond annoyed now, but I cut her off as my temper was rising too.

"Annoy me? Yeah, I think you did. I could see the moment I said that there wasn't a spark you had a competitive gleam in your eye, Ali. You wanted to prove me wrong and to make me feel like that!" Tears started welling in her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she barked, "You are so self-conscious. You got jealous whenever I would go to extra practices or hang out with him or…"

"You only hung out with him to piss me off! Or else you like him! If you do, that's fine, just go date him! But first you should make sure Massie is okay with it, cause you can't do shit without Massie's approval," I said sarcastically, it was all coming out now.

"Oh-em-gee. I've known Massie a lot longer than you and I wanted to make sure my friends liked you. Grow a pair, Jesse! You get so jealous and make me always wear the pants."

I rolled my eyes and fake laughed. "You love the pants. You want to control everything."

Then the waterworks stared. "Because I'm a manipulative bitch, right, Jesse? I do whatever Massie says and I'm crazy controlling!" She said rolling her eyes at 'crazy' as the tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't say that," I answered quietly. I think I went too far.

"Yeah, well, you meant it. I am a beta to Massie, I was Alpha for a year and it was stripped from me! I do what she says, because when I was Alpha that was what I excepted. I'm not going to apologize for who I am! I am possessive and yes, I was trying to piss you off, but I wanted you to show some fucking emotion! You just do whatever I say whenever I say it! I wanted to feel wanted! You used to make me feel so desired but you don't do it anymore! I mean you didn't even pressure me to have sex, Jesse, I had to ask you!"

I felt like she just punched me in the groin, I mumbled "Alicia, you know I like you, but…"

"No, do you think I was hanging out with Connor because I wanted to? I wanted you to tell me that you were uncomfortable and jealous and wanted me! But you were okay with it." She said through tears, this was ridiculous.

"I thought you were moving on, Alicia!" I blurted out.

She stopped freaking and gave me a puzzled look. "What?"

"Well, when I came into town you dropped Josh and I just thought that…"

"That I'm a shallow slut?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you meant it," she said turning away and crossing her arms. I wanted to hug her, but couldn't- I couldn't muster up the strength to hold my own girlfriend. She hen sighed and said, "You frustrate me so much."

"How? How do I frustrate you?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You have so much going for you but you always throw yourself a pity party. Your grades are good and you say it's all the tutors or the audio books or whatever, but it's because you work your ass off. And you play sports because you're afraid to do something you are actually good at. Because dancing and singing is 'gay' and you don't want to be made fun of, just gain some confidence Jesse…"

Ouch, actually beyond ouch. She cut me to the core. I never knew she knew me that well. That she understood me on such a deep level. And honestly it hurt. My heart is hurting, because she doesn't like who I really am. She doesn't like me, and she knows me. She knows that I like people feeling bad for me and all my other flaws. I had an urge to push her away, so I acted on it, "We're over."

She turned quickly and looked at me with an overly worried and confused look in her eyes. "What? You can't just give…"

"No, you think _I_ have no confidence? You intentionally try and make me angry or jealous or upset! You have no social freedom and do whatever Massie says! You obviously have no respect for me and honestly, I'm nuts about you, but you don't give a shit! Because I don't tell you I love you. Whatever, Alicia, we're done."

I started walking away. She called my name a few times but I didn't turn. There were tears running down my face when I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up at Austin. "No need for an explanation. We've got your back, man."

We all were in the car, the three of us. I was just staring out the window and no one was talking. Then I remembered my jacket.

"Shit, guys, I've got to get the jacket. Ugh, then I'll have to walk into her house and she'll be home and…"

Ken spoke up. "Drop me off there and I'll have it at your house in 10 minutes."

**Ken****'s**** POV**

I walked through the big gates, into her big house and up to her room. I could hear the heavy sobbing from inside the room and the sound of an acoustic guitar and no doubt Jesse's voice singing.

I knocked gently, and I heard a soft voice say, "Jesse?" then she scurried over to the door and opened it. She was clearly disappointed.

"I'm just picking up the, umm… jacket." I said, uncomfortably letting my eyes move up and down her body. She was super fit, but still had great curves. Her eyes were red and she was sniffing from the crying but still was a total ten. I noticed how her boobs jetted out of her tank top, inside her sweat suit. Her hair was in a ponytail still, which made it easier to study her face. Her small nose, dark brown, mysterious eyes, slightly parted pink lips and perfectly tanned skin, sent me over the top with lust. Definitely the hottest chick I've ever seen.

I walked into her room awkwardly as she went and grabbed the jacket. She put it in my hand and our fingers brushed. Her head rose and looked into my eyes and before I even knew what was happening I was leaning in and kissing her like I've never kissed before. She didn't resist…

**Jesse****'s ****POV.**

I sat on my coach, as my parents were getting ready for dinner. I was all dressed except for the suit jacket. Rosie was sitting next to me with her cascading blond curls framing her heart shaped face. She was wearing a white dress and had her nails just done. She had gone to get them done with Alicia.

"We broke up," I told her out of the blue.

Even though she was five, she still was a very bright young lady. "Do you not love her?" she asked, staring up at me.

"Huh?"

"Well if you love her, that's dumb," how is she so smart? I don't know, but I never responded to her.

I got up and ran out the door.

**Ken****'s**** POV**

My hand was stuck in her hair, which was a lot different then Dylan's. Meaning I could actually get it out without it being knotted.

Alicia wasn't that into it, in fact she was just lying there kissing me absentmindedly and in no way she did it in the club. I do like Alicia, I was jealous that Jesse was kissing the girl I liked! I started taking off her shirt and she unzipped my jeans.

My green boxers were in a tent shape as I kissed her boob.

"Turn off the light," she whispered.

**Jesse****'s**** POV**

One foot followed the next as the 2.5 miles between our houses lessened, through my sprint.

After about 10-15 minutes I was in view of her house running parallel to the giant wall that surrounded it. Then the huge metal gates opened and Ken walked out, I stepped into the shadow of the gates and watched as he tried to flatten his hair as he got into his town car. I felt a sinking feeling, but I had to investigate.

I walked past the guards and avoided her parents in the living room, up the grand stairs and I walked into her room. I heard the shower in the connecting bathroom, and a little sniffling behind the dark wood door. My CD was still playing and I saw her bed was stripped and her sheets were in the hamper. Maybe she cried so much the bed got wrecked… then on the floor of her was room a gold wrapper, _Durex _printed on the outside and it was ripped open and emptied.

A condom wrapper.

I sprinted out of her house and as I jogged home, the tears overwhelmed me. Dream On by Aerosmith started playing in my head. Then my phone started ringing: Alicia. I threw it as hard as I could against a tree and sat down in the middle of the sidewalk, rocking myself as I cried.

_A/n Special thanks to livvylovesyou and all my commenters. _

_So now that a bit of drama is going on I think it's time for you to help pick what happens next!_

_What do you want to happen to Cecelia?_

_Massie and Austin or Addie and Austin?_

_Predictions on Jalicia and the bromance of Ken and Jesse?_

_What should happen with the baby drama and Kyle?_

_Also I want to know how many people actually read this, so if you do please answer the 4 questions above (it takes like 2 minutes and I spend hours writing this) and it'll be much appreciated. _

_In the words of Cecelia: Ta Ta_


	11. Chapter 11

So I am officially discontinuing this story. Instead of contacting all the readers separately I decided to just post it as a chapter. I am very upset to end it because I didn't want to but the fact that after one month my last chapter has 3/8 creators' reviews speaks volumes. I work for 4-5 hours on a chapter, then my beta spends about 1.5 hours and then I spend another 45 minutes fixing the edits. It takes 2 minutes to Pm or review.

But I don't want to punish those who did review so for those characters I am summarizing what would have happened in the future.

Austin: Before a dance that he was supposed to take Addie to, he admits everything. She isn't mad and at the dance he and Massie slow dance and kiss. They begin a very on and off relationship and I was planning on ending the story with them going on a vacation together to Mexico over the summer.

Jesse: Immediately after the night she slept with Ken, Alicia begged for his forgiveness claiming she was really depressed and they weren't even dating. He turned her down and started hanging out with Derrick's group. Cam and Jesse both tried out to be the lead singer for this popular New York Band, Jesse wasn't suspected to be a threat to Cam because Cam had never heard him sing, but Jesse got the gig. He started to find himself then because Addie had no date to a dance he took her as friends. He danced with Alicia and slowly they rebuilt their relationship working on their problems and becoming stronger.

Addie: Breaking up with Austin was a relief. The relationship was stressing her out and making her feel vulnerable. She then went to the dance with Jesse and they had fun, but he kept staring at Alicia and she really wanted him to pay more attention to her, because Austin didnt do that. With help from friends she realized that she needed a break from boys. After a month or 2 she went on spring break. (My chosen guy from Austin's group) met her there and they had a lot of fun. They started a relationship that made her vulnerable in the right way. She will be attending Grayson in the fall.

Thanks to those 3 creators' for sticking with the story and trying to make it work. I appreciate your support and hope you look at other SYOC's or other stories of mine in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Welcome back. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in any story- so it'll take at least 30 minutes. I do have a co writer who edited and added detail to 2 POV's, but the rest is my work. Thanks to everyone for convincing me to start up again and Boch W. for organizing the return of the story. My Beta, Liv, as always a big thank you. This chapter is mostly tying up loose ends and preparing for the future. Happy reading!**

**Jesse****'s**** POV**

_Baby, Baby, Baby, oh, I thought you'd always be mine__._

Great way to wake up. Monday morning. I felt the familiar lump in bed next to me and eventually turned around to see little Rosie curled into a ball, with her blonde princess curls cascading down the back of her Pooh and Tigger pajamas.

"Rosie…" I whispered, not wanting to wake her up, but wanting to turn off the Justin Bieber alarm clock that she brought into my room. I reached over her and hit snooze before lying down again with my hands above my head, staring at the white ceiling.

After everything that happened that night, well, Rosie's kind of become my rock. It started when I stumbled through my door that night and crawled up to my room. I didn't expect anything from my family, they were all asleep. But around 3 AM, sure enough, I heard the pitter patter of little feet and eventually felt her hugging my right arm. I skipped school Thursday- Valentine's day. I'm assuming my pre-ordered flowers arrived at the Rivera household.

I hoped it stung a little when Alicia saw them. Like rubbing salt in the wound. But then I skipped Friday too and spent the whole day writing out crappy lyrics to the beat of a Johnny Cash song. Break up songs. I felt like Taylor Swift or Adele.

Then Saturday morning I went home to Boston for the weekend and stayed at my grandparents'. I just got back home Sunday in time for dinner and now here I am.

A brand new phone lay turned off in a box on my bedside table. I knew there would be a plethora of messages from "friends", but decided to live for a few more minutes in solitude.

As the alarm went off again, signaling it was 6:30, I got up and left Rosie tucked in. I felt surprisingly awake as I took a shower, walked Ralphie, and then assessed my closet. Typically I would go with a polo, fitted tee, or sweater matched with chinos or designer jeans, but today I pulled over a chair and reached to the top of my closet. I pulled down a box labeled _Boston Clothes_. Dad insisted on a new, "appropriate" wardrobe when I moved here, but today I felt like being the old rule breaking, womanizing me.

I'd intended to leave that kid behind in Boston, but I guess my latest visit picked up that part of me again. I rifled through the box until I found a simple black t-shirt with _Pink Floyd _written on it and some Levis. Instead of Sperry's I put on a pair of my ratty, black Adidas shoes.

Staring into the mirror, I looked like my old self. A little more muscular, maybe taller, but other than that I looked like Jesse pre-New York. I looked like a soldier coming from battle. Instead of dealing with my mother puking in the bathroom, yelling at me for the weather being bad, drinking her heart out, and almost becoming foreclosed every month, I was dealing with a backstabbing friend and an disloyal ex-girlfriend. Nothing in comparison, really, I had faced worse in the past. And that… that is what would get me through the day- knowing that I'd made it through an alcoholic mother, absent father, and endless learning disorders.

As I walked downstairs, I saw my dad reading the paper. He was dressed in a plain blue button-down shirt over jeans. His light blond hair was parted at the side and gelled neatly to ensure no flyaways.

"Hey, Champ. I saved the sports section for you," he said with that winning optimism in his voice, without even looking up at me. I respected my dad – always paying for me to go to private school, not hiding me from his wife and really making an effort at trying to be my friend since I moved in. But then again, he was the reason my mom had become an alcoholic and that I'd had to see the stuff I'd seen.

"Thanks," I replied glumly. I guess that got his attention, and he looked up at me. A worried expression crossed his brow.

"What is this? Where is that lively grin?" He asked, trying to get me to laugh and I responded with a weak smile. My father seemed somewhat satisfied, probably guessing it was just Monday Morning Blues, and looked out the window.

"Your friend Kendal is here. Arriving early today. You know he came Thursday and Friday too. I would have thought you would have told him you were taking two mental-health days."

For someone bright, my dad really was oblivious. Eventually my silence forced my dad to look at me. Before I even knew it he was walking out our large front door and towards the limo, sending it away.

He came back in and gave me a sympathetic smile, "C'mon, Champ. I'll drive you and we can grab some breakfast at Rod's Diner."

When I got to school, I tried to go unnoticed. I pulled the hood of my Burton snow jacket over my buzzed hair. I made it to my blue metal locker unnoticed and started grabbing my books for the day. As I was crouching to pick up my French book I saw light brown boots to my left. I looked up and saw dark denim jeans and a grey blazer- Alicia.

When I straightened up, I had to do a double take to tell if it was actually her. I felt a shooting pain go through my body. My eyes stung with fresh tears, but I dug my thumbnail into my hand to keep it together. Alicia didn't look like herself. Her hair was a little greasy and in a loose bun, instead of her glossy waves that usually fell against her back and over her shoulder. She only had a small amount of makeup on, but the main difference was the way she was carrying herself- without any confidence. She looked worn out, tired and disgraced. I mean, she was still hot- but not the same girl.

I avoided making contact with her big, brown eyes, but skimmed them to notice they were puffy and red, from crying.

"Jesse…" Alicia whispered, "I need to tell you something."

"I know what happened," I replied, harshly shutting my locker and walking away from her. But she wasn't done with me yet. She pulled my arm back and didn't let go of it, squeezing it with one hand, and walked around to face me and used her other hand to hold my jaw to ensure that I was paying attention.

"We were broken up and I was… Jesse, I was _so _upset," A humorless chuckle escaped her, and she started blinking frantically. I stood and stared above her, as she continued, "Massie and the girls didn't know what to do with me! I mean, Dylan was annoyed, but they weren't really dating, so she…. Ehmagawd that doesn't matter. 'Cause Jesse I… I…. I love you…" That made me freeze. She was blinking faster, but the waterworks were coming down now. She was smiling, and looking up at the ceiling, trying to control herself, but it was too late. Her lips were quivering, and I didn't know how to feel as tear after tear fell from her eyes. Anger, sadness, betrayal, love… instead all I showed was paralyzed shock. I was looking at her right now. Half of me wanted to reach out and hold her, but I heard a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me not to. Then her body shuddered and she kept talking through the heaving sobs. "-So much. Jesse. I love you so much. You see beyond my looks and you get me. You don't make me feel… you don't make me feel hot, instead… beautiful. And your smile… those dimples… I get Goosebumps whenever I see them. Even after we've been dating for weeks they still make me giddy and nervous and alive. And… and the way you speak with that twang, or chew that Big Red gum, or when you bore me with Red Sox talk, and the way you tease me and make fun of me… no one does that… the way you open up to me and look at me... Jesse, I am _scared_ by how much I love you!"

I heard that nagging voice in my mind telling me what to say, "No, you don't… you wouldn't kiss… I mean, sleep with…"

"Jesse, I am terrified of losing you, please… please… can we just forget it… please, Jesse. I mean, you're not a virgin and now I'm not either…" Another sob shook her body. "Jesse, I called you right after," she muttered. "I wanted to tell you and you to tell me it… it was okay."

I shyly mumbled to her- scared to even talk to her, "I went to your house, I saw the bed, him, and the wrapper. I was going to tell you I was sorry for our fight," I told her, and after hearing that, she dropped her head into her hands and sunk to the floor, not caring what anyone thought. That was the first time I realized we were in the middle of the English hallway surrounded by staring bystanders. I felt redness find its way to my cheeks as I reached down and pulled her up. I guess I was thinking about closure or I genuinely just wanted to hold her again- because I missed her being apart for just a few days or something, but I put my arms around her, and let her cry into my shoulder as I rocked her back and forth inhaling her Angel perfume mixed with her Jasmine shampoo. She was holding me so tight around my torso and I felt wetness from her tears find its way through my shirt onto my chest. When the bell rang I looked into her dark eyes, stroked her damp cheek and walked away. I didn't want to turn around, but I felt her staring at me as I took step after step away from her. I was glad I didn't allow myself to cry; it made me seem strong on the exterior. If only I felt the same way inside.

**Ken's POV (this is the last Ken POV ever- enjoy)**

My stomach churned slightly as I contemplated the various thoughts in my mind. I clutched at my abdomen. I felt a bit sick and was sure than my skin tone was an unhealthy shade of green. My arms tingled every time I thought of Alicia. I did have a little crush on her, I mean, she was hot and off-limits, but what happened… it wasn't supposed to happen. I could hardly believe what I had done, it was all so surreal. I could tell Jesse was mentally murdering me any time we crossed paths and Alicia took great care to ignore me, as though nothing had happened.

I had been trying to convince myself of that very same fact for the past week. Of course, that was impossible. All of the guys were ignoring me, remaining loyally tied to Jesse- well, Andrew stood by me and Austin remained neutral, but Kyle and Cam... I didn't blame them, either. I mean, I had screwed up _big time_. I couldn't even blame Alicia. After all, she had just broken up with Jesse and she was all stupidly fragile and _emotional_, or however girls are after a break up.

I had been trying to figure out how to make it up to Jesse so that he could forgive me. So far, I'd come up blank. He was already rich enough to buy anything he wanted and he obviously didn't want to have Alicia back. Plan an "I'm sorry" party? No, that was stupid. Incredibly stupid. Why did I even consider that? Probably because it was the best and _only _idea I had.

I was totally screwed.

I sighed and looked around to take my mind off of the problems at hand. I was in French class. The bell hadn't rung yet and people were pretty much just milling around the desks, talking to their friends. I watched absentmindedly as Olivia Ryan flipped one of her blond locks behind her shoulder. As her head turned slightly, she caught a hold of my gaze. Smiling flirtatiously, she waggled her fingers in a sort of wave. I managed a grim smile back. Apparently word hadn't gotten fully around that I'd slept with Alicia yet. Despite what she claimed, everyone knew that Olivia was still desperate to please Alicia and hopefully get back in with her clique. No way was Olivia going to flirt with me if she thought it might upset Alicia, even though she's had a crush on me since 8th grade.

Looking away, I scanned the room. The florescent lighting gave a dead and hollow look to the room. Up front, there was a large whiteboard with varying words inscribed in French, the blue, white, and red flag stretched across half of its surface and a bright picture of our teacher, Madam Rose (a total MILF) below the Eiffel Tower. The dark wood-paneled walls were scratched where numerous students had brushed against their surface, but it still shined with wax where the janitors had greased them. Various posters of various hot spots in France and helpful tips for learning the language itself were scattered across the walls. I sighed; nothing in the room was helping get my thoughts off of Jesse and Alicia. Why did school have to be so _boring_?

I glanced up as a figure entered the room. Discreetly, I scowled. With a mess of floppy, and slightly greasy, blond hair and the obvious brown eyes, it was almost hard not to recognize Derrick Harrington. At the moment, he radiated pure arrogance and strutted across the room to his desk, which was, unfortunately, positioned directly next to mine. I forced my eyes to stay trained on the board up front as the boy walked over. I tried reading the same sentence over and over in order to keep my concentration.

Out of my peripheral I saw Derrick get stopped by a group of what I presumed were girls, judging by the ridiculous pitch of their squealing and giggling. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the way girls acted when Derrick was around. They normally acted like that around me, but not since I royally screwed up.

One of the girls, one with seemingly dark hair, stepped up to Harrington, causing me to glance over. The girl—was Amelia her name? —Had placed her hands on his chest and was whispering in what she thought was a seductive manner, with her lips pouted slightly, but instead she resembled something close to a duck. I resisted the urge to laugh when Harrington pushed her off with some cocky remark and she tried desperately to cling on.

Derrick continued to walk to his seat. Widening my eyes slightly, I realized it looked like I was staring at him. Sharply, I turned my head back to the front of the room, trying to keep my face emotionless. Slowly, as though he was deliberately trying to annoy me, he strutted over to his desk before plopping down in his seat, he was probably grinning, too, all happy and gloating to see me so obviously uncomfortable. I was sure Jesse had told him. The two seemed to have become best pals the last time we spoke, so no doubt Derrick already knew about me and Alicia. That smug bastard.

I swallowed roughly, feeling my Adam's apple bob, and forced myself _not _to think about it . . . not as if that had worked so far. I impatiently tapped my fingers on my wide desk before picking up a small fountain pen and twirling it around in my hands to release my anxiety. Beside me, Derrick turned to look. I could practically feel the smirk that was planted on his face. He was enjoying this way too much. I furrowed my brow and nearly growled at him, but instead took to reading that same sentence on the board to keep myself, now, from punching Derrick right in the middle of his annoying face.

_The French language is a descendant of the spoken Latin language of the Roman Empire—Le français est un évier de la langue parlée latine de l'Empire romain_.

"Hey, Kendal."

My head whipped to the side to catch sight of the famous Harrington grin, smiling right at me. Derrick had apparently leaned over, breaking the space that separated the desks, and was looking at me with expecting eyes.

"Oh, look, pretty-boys can talk. I guess you have some amount of a brain after all," I replied viciously. "Fuck off, Harrington."

Derrick smiled, "I'm crushed, Kendal," He placed a clenched fist over his heart. "How could you say such things?"

"It's _Ken_."

He smiled smugly. "Like the Barbie, _right_?"

He paused, obviously waiting for my reaction. I just clenched my jaw and concentrated harder than ever on the board at the front of the room. _The French language is a descendant of the spoken Latin language of the Roman Empire—Le français est un évier de la langue parlée latine de l'Empire romain_.

Derrick leaned over further, our shoulders touching. "I heard about what you did," he whispered. "Good one, Kenny-boy. What _I'd _give to have a go at that."

I pressed my teeth together even tighter. A piece of my cheek got caught between one of the rows, causing me to promptly bite down on it, and I could taste the strong, coppery tint of blood. How could he say that about Alicia when he was supposed to be Jesse's friend? Besides, didn't he have Massie or—no, Austin took her. That didn't mean that he needed to go around banging his best friend's girlfriend—or ex. Pausing, I scowled when I realized what I had just thought. _You're such a hypocrite_, I told myself.

"Mind your own business, Harrington. You have nothing to do with it."

Derrick opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Jesse walked into the room.

_Jesse, shit_.

As soon as I saw him, I was immediately drowned in a fresh wave of guilt. It was so obvious that Jesse was heartbroken. A solemn air of solitude replaced his normally easy-going persona. His eyes were obviously downcast and very wary. The edges on his face seemed to have somehow hardened and he looked so much older, like the weight of the world had finally taken his toll. The usual warmth and dancing sparkle was lost from his chocolate colored eyes and even his signature dimples were hard to see. And it was all because of _me_.

Even his clothes looked dreary. What was usually some casual preppy attire, such as a black polo and khakis, had become grey jeans and a black t-shirt bearing the logo of some band I had never heard of. Jesse scanned the room. His eyes fell over each of the students with disinterested agony, occasionally he caught someone's eye, but they were careful to look away lest they be penetrated by his depressing stare. Somehow, he managed to slide his gaze right past me and straight on to Derrick. The blond smiled brightly and motioned Jesse over to sit with him.

Jesse, looking wiped, began to move before Madam Rose cleared her throat rather loudly. She raised her bright blonde eyebrows and placed a hand on her curvy hip. Jesse sighed impatiently. I heard him vaguely mutter "désolé" before scurrying to meet Derrick.

Longingly, I watched him. I urged him silently to just _look this way _while also hoping he hadn't noticed me at all. Slightly dragging his feet on his way over to Derrick's desk, I saw him hesitate ever so slightly. His eyes flickered towards me before landing back on Derrick. I saw him swallow and press his lips together tightly, a clear sign of his anger. All hopes were washed out of me. Almost silently, Derrick and Jesse exchanged a few words before they both stood and began walking towards the back of the room. Derrick put his arm around Jesse's shoulder and offered small condolences. As I watched them leave, Derrick turned with a smug grin on his face from clear triumph, before turning back to tend to Jesse once more.

It was going to be a _long _day.

Despite the fact that Jesse was still unbearably angry with me, I managed to summon up the courage to wait for him outside of the doorway, in an effort to sneak-attack him into a conversation. I mean, this couldn't go on forever. The guy was my best friend and I had made a massive mistake. He needed to know that and how extremely sorry I was and how Derrick was a backstabbing fake and. . . . I sighed.

Even though I highly doubted Jesse would ever forgive and I _knew _he would never trust me again, I still had to manage this one last conversation. I had inevitably ended our friendship when I slept with Alicia, I knew that, but he still needed to know that I wasn't some man-whore bastard that was just waiting to get my hands on Alicia. It had just _happened_.

So I waited patiently. I saw the heavy stream of students surge past me, all gossiping or laughing or worrying about homework. As more people walked out of the classroom, occasionally sending me odd glances, my fear grew. I had gotten to know Jesse fairly well over the past few months, but he could still be pretty unpredictable when he wanted to. What was he going to do? Yell at me? He'd be letting me off easy if he did that, and Jesse wasn't the type to hold a grudge, being generally easy-going and all, but after something like this- I don't know. But we were at school, and I knew he had promised when he moved here to keep the governor's prestigious reputation, and stop his big city aggression from coming out. This means no fighting in public, but maybe he'd punch me. I totally deserved it, he should have a few punches, break my nose, knock out my teeth. It would prove he's tough, which wasn't something you would ever want to turn down, and I could always get them fixed easily. It would verify that he loves Alicia, too.

I groaned. _Fuck, fuck, fuck __**(A/N If any readers want me to stop using this word or swear words in general, please PM me)**_**.** How could I have slept with the chick he _loves_? What the hell was wrong with me? There's only one rule in friendship and I had to go and fuck that up. _Way to go, Ken_.

As I silently beat myself, I noticed the new "best buds", Derrick and Jesse, walk out. Derrick was grinning about something and Jesse was smiling feebly. Shit, why did Pretty Boy have to be with him? Why couldn't he just leave Jesse alone so that we could have a normal conversation on our own?

Almost immediately, Jesse's eyes darted up and his gaze landed on me. Instantaneously, his features hardened and his eyes went cold. The sad smile slipped off his face like it was ice and was replaced with a stony glare. Derrick tightened his grip on Jesse's shoulders and mimicked his expression, though a certain trace of arrogance was still left. I shifted nervously under their gaze and suddenly regretted anything and everything I had ever done with such a new and powerful force that it nearly took me by surprise.

"Err—Jesse? Can we talk?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

Derrick answered for him. "What makes you think that Jesse would want to talk to _you_?" he practically sneered.

I glared at him. "Listen, he is – was my friend before he even met you, so just shut up."

Harrington's gaze went fiery and he began to reply, but he barely got a syllable out before Jesse interrupted him. "It's fine, Derrick," he said. He turned his frigid gaze on me. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Err—could this be private?" I said, looking pointedly at Derrick.

Jesse studied me for a moment, before turning to the blond and murmuring something in a quiet tone that I couldn't hear. Derrick, for a moment, looked as though he was going to refuse and fight back, but, after a touch of thoughtfulness crossed his face, he nodded solemnly and walked to the cafeteria down the hall. I watched him go in silence. As soon as he went through the oak doors, I turned back to Jesse and opened my mouth to explain. But for once I was at a loss for words. My mind came up considerably blank and, as I stared at Jesse, I realized more than ever the pain I had caused him and how nothing could ever fix that.

"What?" he asked sharply, apparently put-off by my pensive stare.

"I—err," I began awkwardly. My voice sounded strangely scratchy and hoarse, probably from anticipation. I clear my throat loudly and started again. "So . . . I guess Alicia told you, huh?"

He stared at me with burning hatred lit in his eyes. I didn't know his eyes could even do that. I mean, I've seen him mad, like when the New England Patriots lost or when his guitar strings broke. That _look-_that I was getting now- was almost punishment enough, almost. After a lengthened pause during which I fidgeted nervously, dreading his next comment, he said, "She didn't need to. I mean, she called me right after but I already knew. I saw _you _leaving her house and I saw the condom wrapper that, apparently, _you _used. I guess that spared you the trouble of telling me, though. Eh, _best friend_?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my wavy hair. I hated this conversation. I desperately wanted everything to go back to normal. "I'm so sorry. Look, it wasn't even anything. I mean, right after, I immediately regretted it. If I could go back in time, I would totally just stop. I wasn't—"

"Stop with the lame excuses, Ken."

"Jesse, seriously. She wasn't even into it! She just sort of lied there while we made love—"

Suddenly, Jesse had grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and shoved me up against the cool, metal lockers. Some kid's padlock was shoved up against my back, definitely giving me a bruise. Closing my eyes slightly at the throbbing pain in my back, I sucked in a breath. Peeking one eye open, I saw Jesse's livid face mere inches from mine. Even though I've never been a coward, something in his expression made me terrified and I found myself wanting frantically to run away. Leaning closer to me, he pressed his lips against my ear.

"What you two did isn't called making love," he said bitterly. "You banged her, you screwed her. You took advantage of her. That's not called love," He suddenly pulled back to look me dead in the eye. The hallways were almost empty now and I was glad that not everyone would have to see me be humiliated like this. "She loves _me_, not you. Got it? Don't even pretend like you love her, I know you don't, and she sure as hell doesn't love you... I don't have to ask anyone to know who started it." He smiled menacingly then rolled his eyes, "You are such a disloyal bastard. You know that, Ken?"

Jesse let go and walked away, leaving me in a daze. The worst part was the betrayal I saw in his eyes, that was the roots of his anger, even if he hid it behind some macho facade. I stared at the wall ahead of me for a moment, millions of nonessential thoughts running through my mind. Then I noticed a notice for a Semester Abroad to France. There was nothing for me here and before I knew it I had scribbled _Kendal Jackson_ on one of the blank spaces. Finally, after several long minutes, I managed to regain my composure. Slowly, I walked to the cafeteria door. Though lunch mattered now, it was already half over. I felt like a zombie, everything seemed too surreal. The lights were too bright, noises a bit too loud. I could hardly keep up a conversation with the few who tried, unsuccessfully, to interact with me. I couldn't even manage a grunt.

Routinely, I sat beside Austin. It was me, Austin and Andrew. The rest were at Derrick's table.

What the hell had happened to us?

**Austin's POV**

So, this was awkward. I saw Derrick talking to Jesse whilst Jesse had his head down. I felt bad for the guy- I really did- but Andrew and Ken both needed me too. I made a note to talk to him soon, but right now I had other issues. Personal ones. For once, Cecelia. She and Andrew never kissed and I was just waiting for everything to go down. I had to break up with Addie. Maybe it would be easier if Cecelia broke the news. Less stuff for me to explain.

Then I saw the back of Cecelia's chestnut hair. I abruptly got up and ignored the guys giving me weird looks.

I marched up to her, grabbed her arm… gently… then walked through the oak doors into the hallway. She had a satisfied smirk on her face as she waved at her giggling friends.

I looked desperately into her eyes. "Listen C, I'm sorry. He just really likes Nicki…"

"We were getting along, Austin." she said with a bitter tone. "All you had to do was throw in some obstacles."

Did she really expect me to break up my friends? To really hurt them? Anger coursed through my veins as I spat "Yeah, but he didn't like you. I don't care - tell everyone about me. I don't care anymore."

"It's not only about you, Austin," Cecelia said, completely unaffected by my outburst. And with that she pulled out a black iPhone and tapped the screen with her manicured fingers. I'd always thought her phone had a green case, but I guess not. After that she looked up at me and smiled. "Done, done and done. I want a date for the next dance, make him cute and make it happen or else I'll drop another bomb. And I'm not letting you off that easy… you have to tell Addie and your parents' reputations are safe this time."

So as far as I know all she has on me are my father and Massie's mother very secret affair, Massie and I hooking up while I was dating Addie and the pregnancy drama. Wait… if she didn't drop the Massie or affair bomb then… KYLE!

I felt myself running into the cafeteria as the whole room buzzed. Everyone, girl or boy was grabbing their phones, whispering among themselves, laughing and then looking at him. His face broke out in sweat as he pulled up his hood. Jesse, who was sitting next to him, got up to get him out. He put his arm around Kyle and they left through the opposite side of the room.

I saw Kristen jump up and follow. The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach started coming up. I failed, what kind of leader am I?

I made eye contact with Massie. She looked sympatric; her eyebrows were furrowed (something she hated, wrinkles or something). I wanted to run to her, but instead I ran away.

To the bathroom and into a stall. I took out my phone and saw the message, it was sent from my phone. How is that possible…_she__ did have a green case_. During my yelling she must have used my distracted state to whisk my phone out of my pocket then send off the text to all my contacts… right in front of my nose.

I reread the message again and again.

_Kyle not only bangs townies but he acts like them 2. Looks like he needs to start child proofing that mansion on Judson Street._

No one would trust me or talk to me after this.

**TIME PASS: From Monday to Saturday**

It was Saturday night. I guess I should summarize the week a little. For one, Kyle punched me in the face, before I sat all the boys down and explained the Cecelia problem.

Monday after school I got ahold of the math classroom on the 2nd floor. I dragged Ken, Kyle, Jesse, Andrew, and even Cam in there.

First I explained how she started texting from an anonymous number and that I knew who it was, but she had a lot of shit on me and then she dropped the bomb.

I concluded with "now the whole school thinks that I'm a backstabbing friend and worst of all, they know your secret."

Kyle's floppy hair sat over his emerald eyes and when he looked up it wasn't in anger or sadness, but understanding.

"I need to tell you all something. I was going to break the news last weekend except for all the drama and how we are all split up." I looked up and saw Ken trying to make eye contact with Jesse, but Jesse was trained on Kyle. I followed his example. "Tanya is moving."

This is one thing I'm good at. Maybe I'm not funny, or flirty, or super handsome, but I am loyal and know how to help someone out of a hole. No one talked, what was there to say? So I opened up. "Listen, man. That sucks, that really sucks, but you've got us. No matter what happens we got your back. We'll get you past this. Maybe you can see her in the summers…"

Kyle looked at me thankfully. "I appreciate that. But I'm moving to Nebraska. I'm not letting my little girl…"

"Girl?" Jesse asked, suddenly smiling slightly.

Kyle had a big smile on. "Yeah. So much for fellow partiers, right 'Messy Jesse'? I'm going with her. She will know her dad. Tanya, Tanya's boyfriend, and me. There's a boarding school. I'll go there and get to see her every Sunday."

Ken patted Kyle on the back. "I'm happy for you, man. Assuming you are happy…"

Kyle nodded. He really had grown up a lot from this. "Yes, I am happy."

"When are you leaving?" Andrew inquired. He looked very upset about this news, even though the two weren't even that close.

"End of the week. For the second semester. It starts March 1st, but I want to get there a week early to settle in."

We were all okay for a second before Kendal opened his mouth. He looked angrily at me. "Austin, you are supposed to be our captain- our leader. This… This is bullshit. You let the bomb drop on your friends and didn't even prepare us. I mean, c'mon!"

Cam looked at me too, not as angry. I feel like Ken was projecting, but Cam gave me a disappointed look. "You haven't been really there for them since Christmas Break, it gave me an option to become friends with Jesse and Kyle. But Austin, I've known you forever and you've kind of been self-obsessed recently."

"Guys! Hold up!" It was Andrew, thank goodness for Andrew. "He's been blackmailed. If I knew I would have kissed her but…"

Ken jumped up again. "That's the thing! Austin didn't say anything! Friends don't hold stuff from each other! Especially when it could be prevented! Andrew could have pretended not to know she wanted to kiss him."

Time to defend myself. "Guys, hold up! Andrew has a girlfriend."

Andrew looked at his shoes and mumbled "Nicki would've let me kiss someone else, if it would prevent Kyle from being publically humiliated. She's not controlling like that."

Finally Kyle spoke up. "I'm leaving; so I'm out of the group, but maybe it's time for a new leader. Cam or Andrew…"

After that I marched out. Kyle spent the rest of the time with either Cam and Jesse or Andrew and Ken. Not me, though, that bridge was burned. Jesse told Kyle that, he was his only true friend, because Andrew and Ken went for his girl, and I had supported them. And the thing is, I did.

With that going on, I really wasn't in the mood for Saturday night. Another date with Addie.

Another awkward date would be a better way of phrasing it. It got so bad that she started fiddling with the colored streak in her hair while we talked politics in the cozy Italian restaurant. The dimly lit room and candlelight was supposed to generate a feeling of romance, but it didn't work. I looked at almost everything but Addie as we sat there is silence: the white table cloth, variety of breads, the pink wallpapered walls, the hot bartender, and even the elderly couple across the restaurant.

"How's Massie?" Addie asked off-handedly, waking me up from whatever daze I was in. She kept playing with the ends of her hair as if she never asked the question, but my hands sweat like crazy.

"She's fine. Something happened at school today," I said trying to lead her into the conversation about Kyle. Gossipy, I know, but she is my 'girlfriend'.

"With Massie?" she asked taken aback.

"Huh? What? No. Nothing got to do with Massie." I answered pressing my arms to my sides, hoping no nervous sweat would seep through the cotton fabric of my plaid button down.

Addie looked at me knowingly and then sighed. "Austin, when will you realize how terrible of a liar you are." She then abruptly got up, before the main course even came. I tried to follow her, but the hostess wouldn't let me leave without paying.

By the time I got onto the cobblestone sidewalk she was half a block ahead. If this were Massie, she would have humiliated me in public and not have been able to get so far away. Heels don't work well with cobblestone, I figured. Why did I start thinking of Massie? Well, the real question should be when did I stop thinking of her?

"Addie! Wait up!" I yelled, jogging after her. Finally I ran in front of her and her face looked red with anger.

"I am sick of this _bullshit!_" she yelled at me. The streetlights reflected on the snow surrounding her made her look beautiful, and part of me wanted to kiss her while she was glowing like this. But I knew I couldn't, it had all finally caught up with me. Cecelia, making me do this, wasn't giving me the easy way out like I thought.

Addie turned, walked a few paces, then looked at me again and for a second I remembered how she reminded me of sunshine. Then the yelling continued, "You and your secrets and your Massie and your privileged life! I haven't seen that guy in the library who hopelessly flirted with me since that hot tub. I want him back! Not this energy-less, boring clone in front of me!"

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. It was time to say it. Here I go…

Nope, she was yelling again, "I was told to do some digging. I was told you were hiding something. That is why I hadn't dumped you sooner, because I knew something was up and I wanted to be here for you! I wanted to help you through it!" Guilt was killing me, but she wasn't done yet. Her voice softened. "If you are feeling extra insecure- I know you battle with that, Austin- or have family issues, or are having trouble with the whole Andrew and Jesse thing… Now the Andrew, Ken, and Jesse thing. I wanted to be here for you. To get you through it! But you don't tell me anything."

A Freudian slip is something we learned about in school. When your subconscious slips into your conscious mind and you say something without realizing. Our teacher showed the example by saying a regular sentence then saying "boob" in the middle of it. It was funny at the time, something that you'd think wouldn't really happen.

I guess my subconscious was killing me because I slipped "I hooked up with Massie.''

I saw denial on her face, first not believing it actually happened, then a flash of flustered anger, then maybe bargaining with herself as if saying 'I won't be cool to him again if this isn't true', then deep sadness. This all took place in a second. Four of the five stages of grief. Next was Acceptance, I think.

Nope! I first heard the smack echo down the street, than I raised my hand instinctively to my right cheek, which was throbbing…_She slapped me_!

"You pig," she said, glaring at me, and turned and walked away. After about ten yards she turned with her arms spread and laughed chaotically. "That wasn't hard, was it? Honesty? You should try it more often!"

**Andrew's POV**

It's been a tough week. I said bye to Kyle and I got to admit it was hard. Our group was so messed up at this point that with every tie cut I felt it would be harder to sew back.

In fact I don't know it it'll ever work out again. Jesse and I are still not talking. He and Ken are worse. Everyone thinks Austin is a terrible leader, I love him (as a bro), but I kind of agree. He doesn't have the confidence and leader qualities, and all the splits in the group prove it. As much of an ass Harrington is, he's a good leader. I think Cam would be good too, but I also have this feeling that I'd be the best of all.

Anyway, I am beyond excited for tonight.

I started by showering… obviously. I jumped in and felt the pitter-patter of the droplets hit my freckled shoulder. When I got out I examined myself in the mirror. I used a comb to put my chestnut hair in a side part then used my left hand to go through it to loosen it up.

My next stop was the closet. I picked out a pair of tan khaki's and a white button down. I tucked it in, added a blue bowtie and suspenders, than threw on my North face winter coat. My small room, with the grey walls, was covered in posters and my desk was cluttered with papers. Most people would find it difficult to sleep in such an untidy room. I considered it my personal metaphor. I may be groomed, organized and perfect on the outside, but I'm still human. Being at Grayson and having a social life has made me believe it. Last year on a night like this I'd be home studying or playing videogames with friends. This year… I had a date.

I left my house, looking fresh and had a skip in my step. I borrowed my mom's minivan and drove to Nicki's apartment building. Raymond, her new doorman, waved at me when he saw my car pull up then walked inside to let her 4th floor apartment know I was here. Then I saw her. Nicki made her way to my car as the wind blew her long, straight hair into her face, getting it stuck in her lipstick.

When she got in the car, she giggled, and pulled down the hinged flap of the sun visor and unstuck her dark hair from her full lips. I laughed and leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Buckle up!" I chirped as she rolled her eyes, still smiling, and clicked in her seat belt.

"I got you something," she said pulling out a CD from her bag. She slipped it into my CD player and some symphony music came on.

I groaned dramatically, "C'mon this stuff is so boring!" I whined, only half joking.

She smiled and flirt-punched my shoulder, "you think that dub step and house is actually music. Sounds made on a Macbook is noise, this is music. Just listen." Every now and again she would note when another violin was added in or the distinct sounds of different instruments. She loved having opinions and adding commentary to something she knows about. Nicki is a very outspoken person, and I admire that about her. But to be honest, right now I'd do anything for some sick beats from Deadmau5. But, I let her continue until we reached Eyebuzz Fine Art.

It was an art gallery and had an opening on this cold, Saturday night.

I parked in the parking lot and went around to open the gold door to let out my Nicki. She had ankle boots, tights, and a little black dress with ruffles along the hem. How did I know what a LBD is? Twin sister.

Her frosty eyes looked fierce in the snow, with her red lips and pale skin. Kind of like a vampire from True Blood or something. But then she smiled and how every intense she looked before washed away. I put my arm out for her as she strung her own hand through it and we walked to the gala.

Daniel Lefcourt was the artist. He was a small, ratty looking man who walked around asking people's opinion of his contemporary work.

The inside was just a white room with black metallic art over the wall. The art was mostly metal in basic shapes, but it was quite a sight to see if you are a culture-addict like we are.

Nicki and I were looking at a display on the wall of repeating bands of metallic color.

A chubby journalist, with intentionally messed up Grey spikey hair, walked up and looked at us curiously, "what would two younglings as yourselves be doing at a museum like this?" He said snickering at us through his thick spectacles.

Nicki turned to him and with sarcasm responded, "enjoying all the pretty pictures. How about you?" I knew she was annoyed at being patronized, but I let her lead the man along.

"Just gazing at these neat stripes lining the walls in such a metaphorical way," he said in an exasperated tone. He was definitely trying to seem superior and was probably checking out Nicki in the process, but she just smirked.

"I think you are mistaken. Although the lines on the wall seem simple and neat to an untrained eye, I think the function is both literal and illusion. I say this because if you look closely they are rarely identical in length and he expertly implied a unique world with its own light, space and perspective. Also keep in mind that they elegantly insinuate systems and drawings like those explored in the early 1970's. Mr. Lefcourt has a clear understanding of Frank Stella's, from 1967, idea of minimalist and post minimalist. Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by a cover, sir. You are welcome to quote me in your article, my name is Nicolette Anderson."

**(A/N I got half of this last quote from the New York Times. But if it doesn't make sense I apologize!)**

I smiled proudly as the man's jaw dropped and Nicki smirked and offered me a high five. I high fived her loudly and then we walked away laughing. He was schooled! Get it? Cause we totally burned him and we're still in school...

Anyway, as we finished looking at all the art, we went back through the almost abandoned car park as the sun started setting and soon entered the car.

"Nicely done in there," I laughed to her.

She threw her hair dramatically over her shoulder and smiled cockily, "no one messes with me!"

"But," I inquired sarcastically. "You are not very observant for someone who loves art as much as you do."

She looked at me confused and I motioned to the back of the minivan. I had put all the middle chairs down making the back of the van a flat surface. Then I covered the floor with blankets and comforters. Finally, I propped pillows all along the inside sides of the car. It was cozy, warm looking and was pretty much a soft platform on wheels.

"Was this there the whole time?" she asked surprised. I nodded and then reached for the basket behind her seat containing, salad, cold cut meat, fresh bread and red wine.

"I thought since we were going to an art gallery we could eat like those French artist." I responded shyly, but she was still dumbfounded how she never turned around and noticed how I made a bed in the back of the minivan.

"How did I not smell the freshly made bread?"

"I put down the windows. C'mon." I whispered crawling back to the plethora of blankets. I turned on 2 electric candles, not wanting to burn either of us. They cast a shaking, flickering light on the padded walls on the van.

She followed and me and we both lied out in L-shapes eating the food and talking about music, art and school. She really helped me understand why I missed Kyle as much as I did. Not because I knew him, but because he was part of the group that accepted me and I was afraid to lose them, not so much him. Nicki really understood me and I understood her.

It was very romantic if I say so myself; the flickering light, good food, privacy and being so close to one another (mentally and physically). Eventually after we finished the bottle of wine and put away the remainder of glasses, cutlery and plates back in the basket we started making out.

She was on top at the genesis of the kiss as we just felt each other through our wine stained lips. She ran her hands through my hair as we slowly pecked each other's lips again and again. I used my hands to go around her skinny torso to rub the small of her back. Eventually we started deepening the kiss. Her lips tasted like the French wine we just drank, while the sweet Rosy perfume she wore tickled my nose. Eventually her hand moved from my hair to holding my head between her small hands. I was so blissful in the kiss, that it actually surprised me. We have never been able to kiss without worrying about a parent or sibling come in or kiss without a time limit to be aware of.

My stomach was tingling and I felt the electrification warm my abdomen. Then she became a little more aggressive as she took off my bowtie. I flipped her over and helped unzip her dress so she was just in her tights, shoes and bra. Before I knew it we were both quite bare.

That night, in the back of my minivan we shared that tender moment that can only happen once… to each other.

**Nicki****'s**** POV**

"Nicolette! Sweetie! You've got a visitor!"

_What? Sunday morning?_ I knew it wasn't Addie, she told me she was going to see me in school last night after our long conversation on the phone. That really means 'I'm happy you had a good date with Andrew, but I don't want to talk about that. See you when I have to'.

So instead I looked out the window of my apartment building to see a Range Rover outside. _What? Who could this be?_

Quickly I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and threw on some foundation and light mascara. Then I brushed and braided my hair and walked down in my PJ's as if I just got up. In my kitchen, sitting next to my little brother was Massie Block and some guy.

Massie was a kind of like heroin to me. She was a bitch to my friend, she hooked up with Austin behind her back, but something about her was so addicting. Like I wanted to know her and be her…

And next to Massie was this… HOTTIE!

This guy was gorgeous! Not like Ken hot, who had that suave, handsome, movie star look, but like an Abercrombie Model.

He had spikey hair that stuck up in the front and was a golden blonde. Really a mix between auburn and blonde hair. Then as you kept looking down you saw thick eyebrows that were tamed and plucked looking. Under them was ocean blue. His eyes were very light in color, like Anderson Cooper or something.

As my mom was talking he had a faint smile, with his brows slightly raised, revealing a hint of teeth. It looked like he was listening and then he noticed me. Even though I had a boyfriend… whom I am crazy about… doesn't mean I can't look, right?

My staring at the new kid had to end at some point so I turned my attention to Massie, who was smiling knowingly and menacingly.

"Good morning, Nicki!" she charmed, "can we talk?" I was still in my tank top and pajama pants, whilst Massie was dressed in an Alice & Olivia puff-sleeve blouse and Elie Tahari Sabine skirt. Her hair was in an exquisite side braid and her makeup was freshly applied. Intimidating? Understatement of the year.

I led her into my TV room and kicked out my dad so I could chat with her. She sniggered at the worn leather coaches that could have had a number of things between the seats, from loose change to pretzels to the remote control. It was a small and long room, just enough to fit a coach along one of the long sides, with a TV across from it and a La-Z Boy chair perpendicular to it. I sat on the red leather chair and placed my feet on the chipped wooden table.

Massie carefully sat down on the coach and then looked at me, waiting for me to talk.

"So who was that?" I asked curiously, trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Will. My cousin who moved here for 2nd semester sophomore year - and maybe a while longer if his family likes it." she answered quickly. I felt like I was in an interrogation by the way she was looking at me. As if trying to identify any signs of emotion.

"He's good-looking," I retorted quickly, trying to draw her attention away from me.

"Yeah, but not very sociable. I feel like he's nervous around me all the time. Anyway, that doesn't matter. What happened?" Massie breathed urgently.

"With?"

I knew what she was asking about. What a bitch! What right did she have to inquire about something she ruined? But then I saw her face… vulnerable.

I swallowed my nerves and spoke. "They broke up."

"Was it bad?" she winced. If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed that she felt sorry for the two of them.

"No, she expected it." I answered, trying to give Addie some credit, even though I don't think she expected any of it.

Massie waited a pause, still staring at me before continuing. "And him?"

"He didn't chase her," I replied, exasperated, as I drew my eyes to the game on the TV. Some golf tournament that my dad had been watching.

"Oh," Massie said, fighting a creepy smile.

There was an awkward silence where we could hear the low volume commentary as Tiger Woods took a shot, plus some of the babbling my mom was doing in the kitchen, and I decided to change the subject. "I'm going to Grayson next year. Mom got a call last night. I think Addie might transfer too."

"Ohh…" Massie looked a little disappointed but then put on a genuine smile. "Congratulations. That's really cool."

"You know, we _will _be friends Massie. You and Austin might be a thing and I am with Andrew. They are best friends, so let's wave the peace flags. Okay?"

Massie smiled at me knowingly and blinked yes. Then got up, and her and Will (who still hasn't spoken or hardly made eye contact with me yet) got up and left the apartment.

Massie and I would be friends. I had a feeling.

**Jesse****'s**** POV**

So this was it.

I sat silently in the huge lobby, beneath a huge domed ceiling. My hands were shaking slightly upon their own accord. I was the last in the long line of names to be called. After all, Jesse_ Walker _starts with "W".

Cam had invited me to try out for this band audition. I told him in passing that Alicia had told me I was a good singer. He asked me to sing on the spot, but I was too nervous. _What if I suck? _I eventually agreed to go.

It was almost unnerving sitting there with one other kid in the huge room. Earlier, I wasn't nervous at all. I mean, I don't really care about this band and I'm just doing it to get some advice on my voice. Cam and I talked about the glitches in NBA 2K13. But after someone is done trying out they leave. So now it was just me and some kid with the last name _Yates._

I at least had time to think. After everything that had happened with Ken I decided to put a good foot forward. I took my white iPhone out of my khakis pocket and sent Andy a text.

_What you did was bogus. But you didn't know me well and me and Ali weren't dating. And after what Ken did well- we're cool. Bros?_

I had been thinking about Alicia a lot. Derrick and his boys had tried to get me to go with other girls, but none really measured up. I mean, how can you go from the hottest chick in school that really gets you to some bimbo. I know the whole thing only happened once and it was lapse of judgment, but forgiveness made me weak. We still texted - in fact, she wished me luck about ten minutes ago via text.

That's probably the only reason I took Cam up on this singing audition offer. 'Cause Alicia said it was my true talent, that one thing I'm super good at.

I inwardly shook my head as I realized that I had managed to think of her again, even though I was talking about trying to forget her. I guess texting her wasn't a good idea. Damn, I needed to stop that. It was getting me nowhere, but then again, it's hard cutting such an important person out of your life cold turkey.

I sighed and craned my neck to look up at the big domed ceiling above me. I sat virtually alone in a giant lobby, in one of those buildings that looked like a Capitol Building. Striped rays of sunlight fell across the black- and white-tiled floor. But I just focused above me, trying to read the cursive script. Even if I wasn't dyslexic it wouldn't be easy to decipher.

I continued staring up at the ceiling, admiring the glittering gold letters of some ancient and dead language like Latin, probably describing every momentous discovery and catastrophic failure throughout the course of U.S. history. I could probably learn all of America's past right in this building, just by reading the faraway letters on the ceiling. I smirked to myself; at least it would get me out of history class for the rest of the year.

"Jesse Walker?"

I looked up abruptly to see a young-looking guy wearing a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans and a navy and purple plaid sweater vest with a loose white t-shirt underneath. He was the guy ahead of me and band had obviously sent him out to find the next person up. I scrambled from my seat nervously, feeling completely out of place. It seemed that all the guys dressed like that here: in neon skinny jeans with polka-dotted bowties. I didn't know if that was some sort of dress code requirement for guy singers, all I knew was that there was no way I'd be caught dead wearing anything like that. I was in a grey zip up hoodie, a Celtics T-shirt, and dark khaki's with white sneakers. Simple and my style - casual with preppy on the side.

I went through the door the last boy came out of. It was a nicely lit room, a couple chairs facing a lone microphone, but was pretty grungy room. It contrasted perfectly with the previous lobby. I wondered if all government buildings were like this. All pretty and proper on the outside, but is actually a pit of dirt and rot. Yep, that seemed to fit the description. I mean, my old man was a politician, after all. I ought to know.

I tried to remember what Cam had said earlier. "_Don't worry, Jess. Harris is in the band, so I'm a shoe-in anyways. But they'll give you some nice feedback on your voice_."

It wasn't exactly encouraging, except for the "don't worry" part. But, I suppose that was Cam's way of making the whole thing seem pointless, to steel my nerves. He was cool like that.

Simple room. Nicely lit, just me and 3 dudes and a sound guy, staring at my every move. I glanced around and saw a small microphone stand slightly to my right. The previous guy must've been short.

I adjusted the size and nervously held onto the microphone with both my hands, finally I looked to the right where the sound guy was. I had given him the CD I burned with every song (without singing- like Karaoke) I was going to sing.

I took a deep breath. _Now or never._

Perfectly on cue, my first song came on. My set list showed a variety of different tempos and I think the 3 will show my talent well. I sang "Knocking on Heaven's Door", "Brown Eyed Girl" and "(I Cant Get No) Satisfaction".

Nearing the end of my third and final song, I felt my self become more solid as the nerves washed away. Then I opened my eyes and I felt my knees weaken as I searched their reaction-less faces.

The song ended its last note and I let my voice hang, droning on. It reverberated throughout the room. I hadn't realized just how loud it was. I gulped. Suddenly the three guys in the band started snapping… snapping? Is this a poetry reading or something?

The bassist, his bass residing in his lap, looked like Cam, just older and with more defined features. Plus, his eyes were a murky hazel as opposed to blue and green. I guessed that he was Harris. I glanced at him and he shot me a good-natured grin. Feeling a bit relieved seeing a slightly familiar face. I smiled back and stood up a bit straighter. The drummer, who was tapping his drum sticks together in a beat I didn't recognize, was definitely the kind of guy you'd find at a surfer's beach with loads of chicks hanging all over him. In other words, he was very handsome. He had shaggy blond hair that, reminded me of my new buddy, Derrick Harrington's, own locks. That was where the similarities between the 2 ended, e had pale green eyes and straight teeth.

But, the last guy, the guitarist, just stared at me. He had bright red hair and an endless amount of clearly charming freckles. His face seemed a bit round and he looked slightly chubby, though still obviously handsome, mostly through confidence, I bet. He studied me with an impassive look on his face, his eyes stone cold. I resisted the urge to fidget under his gaze. Eventually he spoke.

"You don't have it, kid," he said simply, as though informing a curious bystander that it was sunny outside. "You don't have that . . . that _sing-song _voice that dominates radio stations and things like Glee, kid. Our previous singer had it, but you sure don't. Haven't you ever had vocal coaching?"

Well, that was expected. I sucked; Alicia was just being nice telling me I was good. I wasn't going to look weak, though.

I stared at him hard and replied firmly "Nope."

"Interesting—I'd think a governor would give his kid everything he needs to be successful," he said. I widened my eyes in confusion. I wanted to run; I get it, I suck! The chubby guitarist chuckled. "You know . . . all we've been hearing today has either been Backstreet Boys, One Direction, NSync, or Justin Bieber."

I was surprised at his sudden change of tone. He went from arrogant prick to understanding and cool in ten seconds. "I'll bet," I replied, still staring hard at the guitarist.

The redhead guitarist regarded me fondly, finally smiling in a way that made him seem human. "And here you are. Serenading us with Bob Dylan, Van Morrison and Rolling Stones. I'm impressed. You have taste." He paused and glanced up at me, a bemused expression on his face. "Do you even know the words to _one _Bieber song?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, actually." He gave me an odd, amused expression. So I quickly added "I have three little sisters. They practically fall asleep still singing his songs."

He laughed, an unexpected sound. It sounded more like a bark of a dog than anything. "Hah—I like you, kid._ We _like you." he said in a slightly dramatic tone. He glanced up at me again and then pulled a notepad and pen out of his pocket and started scribbling.

What? This guy was going back and forth, so naturally I said the first thing that popped into my ADD brain. "Huh?"

"We hate this new junk! Everyone sounds the same, the only difference in songs now is the amount of auto tune and fake beats that play in the background. You've… you've got something."

I was dumbfounded, and probably looked beyond confused. So he just continued with a kind smile. "Yeah, kid. _Really_."

I didn't say anything so he continued. "Have you ever been to Black Church?"

"Uh, no. I've only seen it in movies."

He was still scribbling on his notepad. I took the chance to look at the other guys who had remained silent. Harris was sitting with his legs crossed and head leaned back, eyes closed. He looked perfectly peaceful despite the noise of the offbeat conversation between me and the guitarist (I still didn't know his name). The surfer dude was goofing off on his phone, occasionally sending the pair of us a spare glance.

"Okay, good, you know the leader in the choir. Well, when they belt out that song, they get lost in the moment, the melodic moment takes them over. You've got that, kid, when you closed your eyes and sung we could see the passion on your face as you sung. You could have been singing in your shower or in Madison Square Garden- it didn't matter, you were overcome with the music. You also sound romantic, like you were wooing us, but you're also confessing and howling and conversing and begging and hectoring us too. It's genius, kid. You're not singing with your throat and lungs, you're singing with everything in your body. There is soul there. You got passion and snazz like Freddie Mercury or Mick Jagger; you got the feeling-provoking sound of Sinatra, the sweet sound of Elton, the presence of Bono and the force of Springsteen. But then there is something unique- a Boston ting on the end of every word, kind of like Aerosmith- Steven Tyler."

I felt beyond flattered and I knew I had my smile on. The one that goes from ear to ear, I haven't had this on for a while. "That would make sense, I'm from Boston."

The guitarist ignored my comment and continued rambling. "And you're a lover... You are optimistic, and right now, that is what music needs. We're not going to sing about wanting to be your boyfriend or it's got to be you or auto tuned romantic crap like getting smoothies. We're going to sing about real love, real problems, real hurt, and this might fail. Right now the world doesn't want to hear this stuff, they like the cheesy pop songs and not so much the epic anthems. But our goal is to make them listen. I don't see any of these sweet, trained voices on the other side of the wall beating you out. Music shouldn't be about how pretty a voice sounds, but the feeling it evokes. You know what I mean, kid?"

My head was buzzing, "Yeah, kind of."

He smiled. "Good." He turned to his partners who were now magically listening. "Well, I think we got ourselves a deal. Let's just say someone like Bob Dylan wouldn't win American Idol nowadays, but he's still one of the greats. Music needs to be revived. Jesse, welcome to the band . . ."

**Alicia****'s**** POV**

Mom and Dad made me cancel all my Saturday night plans to greet Dad's new attorney. After his old one left for Miami, he had to call in a few favors. I didn't know what the case was, due to it being highly confidential, but I'm sure Dad will win.

I didn't really want to go out anyway. All the girls were inviting guys over and I didn't think I could keep my sanity in check seeing the girls' kiss their boyfriends when I didn't have my favorite dimpled lips…

I was in my room before I was called down the stairs. I heard the attorney has some kids in high school and I want to wow them, like usual. I sat at the marble counter top of a 1940's-esque old makeup vanity, touching up some mascara. Should I go natural colors or a little extra? Jesse said he liked it when I only had a little makeup on; at least that's what he said in the song he wrote to me. Oh, I should play that.

I walked over and hit play on my iPod, listening to his voice fill my orange and purple colored room.

Eventually I got up and walked into my closet. I couldn't decide between my fitted Ralph Lauren Black Label button-up with slim-fit jeans - totally classic - or a Marc Jacobs green and gold dress, with Tory Burch flats and a Ralph Lauren Blue Label cardigan. I decided on the second option, I then secured the gorgeous diamond bracelet Jesse got me on my right hand. On cue the doorbell rang.

Once I heard my father greet them with his booming voice. My mother's silky Spanish accent complimented their clothes and looks. Finally I heard my cue, my introduction.

"My daughter, Alicia, will be down any second. Leesh, honey!" With that I sauntered down the stairs with one hand on the rail, my hair over one shoulder, eyeing the guests. Wait, they looked really familiar. Noah? Was that Noah?

I eyed the boy in front of me. He was skinnier than most boys my age, but still had a lean body. He had a kind of trickster look and spikey jet-black hair. His eyebrows were thick and he had dark eyes, but I couldn't get over the mischievous aura that he gave off. He was dressed in maroon skinny jeans, high top sneakers and a button down shirt. Not very upstate New York, way less conservative.

"Alicia, you remember Noah Seaman? He went to Briarwood, but left in sixth grade," my father said, giving me a look to pretend to remember him, assuming I forgot. I didn't forget, he was Austin and Derrick's friend and Dylan had had a major crush. He wasn't my type, because he didn't have those dimples and that smell and that silly Boston accent… snap out of it, Ali! Ali… that's what Jesse called me.

"Of course I remember Noah! He spilt slushy on my fold-over Giuseppe Zanotti's. Remember those boots?" I asked smiling sweetly at him as my dad chuckled.

My dad patted him on the shoulder and said, "If only she remembered her chemistry equations as well as she remembers her clothes."

Then Mr. Seaman chuckled, who was actually holding his wife's hand in public… then _eww eww_ he was kissing her on the lips! Noah looked embarrassed.

"I remember those boots," he said, trying to draw my attention away from the disgusting display his parents were putting on. He gave me a crooked, lopsided smile and I tried to greet him back with one. No dimples… but still pretty cute. I've got to text Dylan when I have an opportunity, maybe that'll make up for hooking up with her hook-up buddy. Then his sister walked in - Carmela.

I never knew her well, but nonetheless gave her a hug, before we were ushered into the dining room and offered a three-course meal.

"So Alicia, how's my boy Austin?" Noah asked me from across the table.

My dad, who was sitting on the right of me at the head of the table, jumped in, with his winning charismatic voice. "Austin has been at our house more in the last couple months then his whole life combined! Alicia's boyfriend is good friends with him."

I felt my face go red. I hadn't told my parents we broke up, because I really didn't want it to be true and admitting it hurt more than thinking about it.

"Oh yeah? Who are you dating?" Noah asked politely. He was sucking up so hard! I knew he was a class clown, who would do any dare, not this goody two shoes.

I gave him a knowing look then responded as convincingly and proudly as possible, "Jesse Walker. He is new this year."

"Walker?" asked Mr. Seaman. He gave my father a quick glance like they knew something I didn't. Then his attention was turned back to me. "How is the governor?"

"Very nice. He's actually very funny. Why?"

Once again the dads looked at each other and the conversation was over.

After dinner the three of us teenagers went to the TV room. My _Pretty Little Liars _was on pause, but I sat on the armchair as the twins sat on the coach.

I had a good opportunity to eye Carmela. We were never friends in school, not really enemies either. She had chocolate brown hair and catlike eyes. She had a kind of mysterious thing going on and I was dying to know about her life in California. I think she dated Kemp in 5th grade, first couple of our grade, but I could hardly talk to her about that.

"So what really happened with this Jesse guy?" she asked, looking at me knowingly.

I flipped my glossy hair over my shoulder and pursed my lips giving her a sultry look to intimidate. "I messed up. I really messed up…"

She nodded and after a pause smiled. "Last time I saw you, you were dating Josh. He was the new kid at the time."

This made me laugh. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking!" After a pause again I started thinking, and even though I didn't mean to say this aloud I mumbled "Whenever I see Josh in the hallways it's like a slap in the face for going there and even being with him, but whenever I see Jesse it's a stab in the heart for not being with him and screwing up the way I did."

"Then let's get him back." Carmella smiled genuinely.

A/N For one I know this is super long. Will, Noah and Carmela's characters' will be growing a lot next chapter. Also it'll focus more on friends and their outside life rather than romance; so that means fixing the clique, adding the new characters in and working out the leadership issues.

Please give me a review; I need to know who is back on board with the story.

Maybe you could answer these questions:

What was your favorite part? If you have a character try to include one without your own character and maybe one with.

What are your predictions on the relationships?

Who would you like to see have a POV and what would you like it to entail?

What relationship is your biggest ship? In other words which couple is your favorite (it can be a friends relationship such as Nicki and Addie or romance like Nicki and Andrew)

What do I need to work on?

Should Austin be the leader? Or Andrew?

Anything else you want to add.


End file.
